Needed Part One of the Ed trilogy
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Broken trust, lost chance, heart break, there are somethings time can not fix, love is the powerfulest emotion of all. But can it conquer the strongest pain. Please R&R Thank you. BEING REVISED AND EDITED
1. Words I couldn't say

A.N: Another new one wow. this one comes by the way of a song surprise there hu and I got to thinking about a few things. It goes AU after "Amplification" Reids voice message to his mother got Garcia thinking. I wont say more you'll just have to read to find out what happened. The first three to five chapters deal with the past mainly. So I hope everyone likes this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

Words I couldn't say

Pulling the box out of his hall closet, he dusted the dirty and dust bunnies off the top, running a forlorn hand over the worn lid. Turning around he walked back towards the living room, a real bachelor pad, no touch of a woman anywhere, not since she walked out of his life. Setting down the box on his coffee table and picking up his beer, he wondered if opening that can of worms would be worth the pain. Hadn't she left, hadn't she took the last piece of his heart with her, never to return. But it was something he had to do, they needed her again, she was the only one who would work, the only one good enough and the only one so far away that she needed to be protected. Pushing passed the rising bile in his throat, he grabbed the lid and shoved it off and picking up the aged yellow envelop on top.

Heavily he sat on the black leather couch just staring at the envelope in his hand before gaining enough courage to pull back the seal and remove the single sheet of paper.

_Dear Penelope_

_It's been three weeks now. We just got back from Canada, now that was a crappy case, 89 victims not counting the unsub's and the brother of one of the victims. We're all falling apart here I don't know how much longer the team's going to hold it together we miss you. I miss you… _

_But it doesn't matter anymore, you've moved on with your life now, leaving, us… me behind. I can't say that I'm not angry with you for just picking up and leaving with no real words. Cause Penelope I am. _

_Furious that you wouldn't let me explain, angered that you'd let what I thought was a strong bond between us fall. But that's in the pass right? _

_Work keeps getting tougher the cases longer without your magic fingers working behind the scenes for us. We keep going through techs like water through a leaky sieve. It sucks… _

_Damn… _

_Not even home four hours and we have another case. I guess its back to the grind for us. I just… I want you to know baby girl that…_

He knew he never finished that first letter to her, the pain of her departure had been almost too much to bear. He never understood why she left. A puzzle that would have forever haunted him if she hadn't been needed. Yet, what stung the most was the fact that she didn't tell him why, didn't she let him hold her and comfort her hurting soul. Maybe if she had, then she'd be here, maybe just maybe the team wouldn't have fallen apart.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: so here's the next part. The first is set in 2009 a little after the "House on fire" episode. And of course I goofed just a bit Penelope starts to think about leaving with this episode/chapter. I hope everyone likes it and yes it is a gradual start building to something more, so please bare with me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites and alerted it makes my day. Ok so on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me.

Chapter one

March, 2009

Too much, they asked just to damn much for her sometimes. This last case it rattled her to the point she was thinking that maybe leaving with be best after all. She hated disappointing them, but she knew deep down she couldn't and maybe wouldn't ever be able to cope with profiling. It was enough having to look at the gruesome pictures and listen to the video tapes on almost daily bases. So could she be a coward? To tuck her tail between her legs and run off? Because she never signed up for this to dig into someone head and brag out pieces of habits to profile them.

Taking a heavy seat on her couch Penelope flipped off her shoes, she tried to settle in and close her mind from all the images and information. However, she knew it would be a fruitless endeavor her mind just wouldn't shut off.

A knock sounded at her door, breaking her out of any gloomy thoughts that tried to invade her consciences. Huffing she pulled herself from the comfort of her couch and stocked towards the door. Grumbling about the hour, about how she didn't want to be bothered. Then she glanced towards the bright pink Hello Kitty clock to see that it was only half passed eight.

"Whatever you're selling I don't…" she trailed off when she came face to face with Derek Morgan, standing as gorgeous as ever, bags of take out in one hand and a load of movies in the other.

"Well then I guess I can always find someone else who wants Mexican take out and a few sappy movies," he grinned his eyes dancing over her features. He knew the last case played havoc with her sensibility's, her morals and ideas. For that very reason he'd grabbed some of her favorite comfort food and DVD's wanting to cheer her up.

"Hold it right there mister you get your cute ass in this apartment with that food and movies right now," she said, her body easing into relaxation with his appearance, something she'd tried to do earlier and failed.

It amazed her that one look at her chocolate God and everything seemed to right itself again. Yet she knew that they would never be anything more than friends he didn't see her that way and she had Kevin. Kevin the little jackass who walked all over her feelings earlier when she tried to explain why she didn't want to sit though two hours or more in a full movie theater watching some God awful movie she didn't want to see. Hell she didn't even want his company. No the man standing in front of her, that's who she wanted more. The only one who could sooth her worry's and fears with one hug.

Derek grinned and walked passed her, setting the food and DVD's down. He turned to watch her close and lock her door, seeing the almost defeated posture and lack luster shine in her normally vibrant brown eyes when she turned to face him.

"Penelope," he breathed walking over to her and enfolding her soft body in a tight hug.

He felt her start to shake as a wet spot formed on his shirt he didn't care as long as she was in his arms and he could try to chase away the demons plaguing her. He didn't care how wet his shirt got, it could be washed after all, when her mind and soul couldn't. He loved her and always would, even if he never told her, or showed her how much. He didn't want to ruin a good thing.

For Penelope she felt at home in his arms like all was right in her world and she couldn't think about anything else but him. Leaving was put on the back burner that night until the next catastrophe happened her way.

April, 2011

Folding up the letter in his hand, Derek pulled the next one out. His mind wandering to that last year they were all together as he pulled the next aged piece of paper out of its confines.

_Dear Penelope May, 2009_

_ We almost lost Hotch today. Foyet's psycho ass found him, did a hell of a lot of damage to his body, to his mind and to top it off Haley and Jack has to go into witness protection. The sick bastard is after them Pen. God I wish I knew where you were if your all right. It's killing me not hearing anything from you. I know your still in contact with JJ and Emily they talk about it in quiet tones when they think I can't hear them, but I can and it tears me apart knowing that you broke contact with only me. _

_ I keep asking myself if there was something I could have done to stop you from leaving. To prevent you from walking out of my life I've lost so many in my life, but you, you're the hardest one I've lost. You're my baby girl the only light in my dark dead days. _

_ The job is getting harder to do and I can't help but think that it's only going to get harder as time marches on. I wish you'd come back, let me in, let me explain myself to you. _

_ I have this sinking feeling that, that night after the case in Indiana when I came to you, you'd all ready started the thinking process of leaving us… me. Why? What fell apart that you had to leave Pen? _

_ I guess I'll never get my answers. Just know that were ever you are I'll always be thinking about you and…_

_ Until next letter Pen. _

_ Derek _

He folded the paper up again and reached inside the box, pulling out the cross pendent, he'd given Penelope on their second year Christmas, engraved with "_Forever my baby girl"_. He found that statement a little funny now seeing how she was gone.

The knock on his door broke him out of his trip into the past. Rising slowly, he placed the lid back on the box and trudged to the door.

"Are you ok," came a sympathetic female voice.

He walked away from the door, leaving it open for her to walk in.

"Derek," she asked following.

"Don't Emily not right now," he returned taking up his seat again.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: all right ladies and gentleman, here's the next part. Kind of takes place before and after "Road kill". I hope you enjoy what I've written. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favorites it means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter two

May, 2009

She walked passed the glass doors which lead to the bullpen her smiling eyes taking everything in around her. Then Penelope came up short at the sight before her. She let others pass by her, not caring as she openly gawked at the couple standing not three feet away from her. Her heart plummeted in her chest making it hard to breath to even more. Stepping back into the shadows feeling like a fool spying on them, but she couldn't help it.

Standing there arms wrapped around each other, were Derek Morgan and some unknown woman she'd never seen before. He held her face cradled in his hands like a lover would, staring deeply at each other unaware of the people around them. She knew the sight shouldn't affect her so much, Derek was, had been, still is maybe her best friend, though they hadn't really talked all that much in the last two months not since that case in Indiana. She swallowed passed the lump in her throat and trying to tear her eyes away.

She didn't understand were the feelings were coming from. Sure she loved him, would do anything within her power for him, but he did deserve a life and someone to love after all. But then why did it feel like her whole world was crashing down around her ears. Then why did the presence of this knew woman who she knew nothing about cause such a lurch in her soul? The answer surprised her, cause deep in her soul she knew why, Derek had never looked at another woman as much. Never showed that kind of undivided attention to any of his other flings.

She continued to watch as Derek placed a light kiss to the mystery woman's lips before she stepping into the elevator. Gathering herself, she stepped away from her hiding spot and made her way towards her office as fast as her three inch green patent leather pumps would take her.

"Good morning baby girl?" Derek asked catching her form walking away from him.

He frowned when she didn't answer with her normal retort, but kept walking towards her office as if he hadn't spoken any words at all.

She hated, not answering him, but her heart couldn't stand the thought of speaking to him at the moment and things only got worst from there. When minutes later Kevin walked in dressed to impress and told her about his interview. To say she was out of sorts for the rest of her day would be putting it mildly. She avoided every call Derek put to her and even ducked Kevin a number of times. Both her head and head at war with each other on just what to do.

She still couldn't think of why she reacted like she did to seeing Derek intimate with another woman. They were friends after all nothing more, yet there was this small little voice in the back of her mind that told her, she wanted more between the two of them. She wanted her future to be with Derek and not Kevin. Getting home that night her answering machine's red light blinked. Pressing the little button she waited.

_ "Hey Pen, I don't know what I've done to make you not speak to me all day, but I'm sorry. When you want to talk let me know. We're calling it a night here in Oregon. Sleep well baby girl," came Derek's deep rich voice. _

The tears started to fall without much notice by Penelope as she stripped out of her work closes and headed to the bathroom, a warm shower would do her a world of good, or so she thought. If anything the warm water made the tears flow harder and faster as she sunk to the floor of her tub, her legs drawn up to her chest sobs raking her frame. In that dark moment she figured out why her reaction shook her so, she Penelope Maria Garcia was in love with her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it, except suck it up and try to move on.

Two days later Kevin came to her telling her that the job offer fell through, but really Penelope, not wanting to be alone, managed to hack into the system and make the job offer disappear. That night after the case was closed and her team of super heroes returned home safe and sound, Penelope went home feeling so much worst for wear. Passing the bullpen she glanced out over the team watching them interact with each other the easy going smiles and tension slipping away from their faces. She felt, as she watched them, like a seventh wheel that no body wanted anymore.

Hell her own boyfriend kept the news of getting a job offer from her until the last interview. Her best friend kept the fact that he was involved with someone who he obviously cared for a secret from her. She wondered as she started walking again if anybody really cared.

Getting home that night Kevin was waiting for her sitting, watching some stupid TV show.

"Kevin I don't feel like doing anything tonight," Penelope said dropping her keys and purse on the end table.

He turned his brown eyes towards her, "It's always the same with you isn't it?"

Angry flared in her chest, "Excuse me?"

"You're always too tried for anything when it comes to me, yet you make a damn good job offer disappear and for what Penny," he answered angrily standing to face her.

"If you can't understand that I have a tough job then fuck you. I'm sorry that I even considered wanting you to stay around. I'm sorry I wasted your time Kevin," Penelope spat wanting to lash out at the man in front of her.

"What I don't understand is why you can't just leave that job. They don't need you or want you. But no you stay following them around like a wounded puppy dog."

Penelope's face paled as she stared at Kevin, he'd hit just a little to close to home. "Get out," she breathed quietly.

He wished he could take the words back, but he knew he couldn't. "Penny…"

"No Kevin I said get out, I don't want you here, I don't even want you in my life again you hear me. Leave me the hell alone," she responded wrapping her arms around herself.

"He'll never love you Penny and they'll never expect you," Kevin said getting in one last parting shot.

Penelope picked up the glass vase from the table and flung it at the closing door. She waited a few minutes before grabbing her keys and making for Ester.

When she pulled to a stop in front of an apartment building she rested her head on the steering wheel collecting herself before getting out and making her way up towards his apartment.

Two knocks later, the same stunning mocha skinned beauty answered the door, a bath robe wrapped around her body.

"Can I help you?" she asked, kind gray eyes studying Penelope.

"I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong apartment," Penelope answered backing away into the shadows.

"Garcia?" came Derek's deep voice.

"Ohh," she breathed when he appeared shirtless.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concern flooding his voice.

She just shook her head stepping farther back into the shadows away from the scene in front of her, her heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

"Baby girl?" Derek questioned stepping out of the door towards her.

She held up a hand to stop him, "Don't call me that, never again," she answered turning and rushing away from them, from him.

April, 2011

"Going over memories I see," Emily commented seeing the cardboard box, pushed the top off and peering inside.

"That's private Prentiss," he growled slamming the lid back on.

"Ok gees take a happy pill why don't you," Emily said, backing away from him.

"What do you want? Did Rossi send you here?"

Shaking her head, Emily studied the shell of a man sitting in front of her, "No I came to see if you needed anything."

"Just peachy," he grounded out, taking a deep drink from his beer.

"How many have you had?"

"None of your damn business."

"Morgan," she scolded a frown gracing her beautiful face, "you can't loose your head now. Too many people are depending on you. I know…"

"No the fuck you don't know Emily ok. You don't know what hell I've been going through the last two years. You were in contact with her. She still talked to you, still cared about you. So don't go thinking you know shit about how I feel."

"Fine I won't, but I will tell you this; she will be here tomorrow at noon. You better figure out how you're going to handle this cause this case means a hell of a lot more than your damn feelings," Emily spat walking out of his apartment slamming the door behind her.

He knew she was right, this case too many important details and lives rested on the outcome. With a shaking hand he pulled the lid off again, pulling out another un-mailed letter.

_Dear Penelope_

_ This sucks without you. It's the only way I can put it. Hotch just isn't himself anymore, now that he can't see Jack grow up. He's losing himself just like Foyet wants. There's not much anyone can do. I wonder if you know about all this that Reid's been shot, that Hotch walked into a house unarmed to face an unsub and rescue a child. I wonder why you don't call me. _

_ But then you didn't leave speaking to me, just a few choice parting words that had me thinking for the longest time. The last case brought it all back. Rossi having to face his own past and his lost love. I now know what you meant with you parting words. _

_ I just wish I could tell you this face to face instead of on some damn piece of paper you'll never see, but here goes. I love you Penelope Marie Garcia. I think I've loved you from that first moment I laid eyes on your beautiful face. It took me loosing you for good to put that into my mind and now I have no chance of ever telling you. _

_ I wake up missing you, your smile, your laugh, you damn 'I'll show you a good morning hot stuff'. I miss it all, but most of all I just miss having you near having your warm body close to mine. I miss took why you came to my apartment that night. You needed a friend and I wasn't there for you. I let you down and there's no one to blame but myself. _

_ I miss you baby girl, and I will always love you. _

_ Derek. _


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: next part ready to go. Just a bit of a warning this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. There is a second part to this chapter cause it was just growing to long so that will be posted hopefully some time tomorrow night. I do hope everyone likes it and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favorites it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter three

May 2009

She couldn't believe they had come so close to loosing Reid today, her nerves were still, so frazzled. Her mind jumbled with so many thoughts she couldn't think strait. All she did know was that the time for a change had arrived. With this anthrax scare her whole world almost came to an end, the people she cared for that she loved like a family had been in danger and so close to home.

She looked around her office at the many screens that littered her desk top, at the TV's that lined the walls, and all her little nick knacks that were suppose to help brighten her day. They were failing her this time. Not even the pictures tacked to her cork broad could bring a smile to her face. Memories of a happier time that held so much meaning yet didn't help quell the turmoil within her soul.

Slowly she returned to her main computer and began typing finishing up last minute searches, closing off other programs and projects she'd had going on, before pulling up a Word© document and starting to type away, tears building in her eyes with each passing word.

When finished, she pulled her bag from under her deck and started to pack up, grabbing a few extra trinkets as she went. She looked over spotting the CD for Diane and took it with her when she exited the room.

Briefly she stopped at Reid's desk, took a stick note and jotted down a quick note, before slipping the recording into his top draw. Rising to her full height Penelope took one long look around the bullpen memories flooding her mind. She remembered the day Hotch's brother came to see him, meeting Elle for the first time, Reid's twenty four birthday party. But the one memory that would forever haunt her was the first time Derek Morgan had called her baby girl.

For now they didn't even speak. He never told her about his new girlfriend and she never asked. But then she never told him, she broke it off with Lynch either. They were a shadow of their former selves. Yet in her heart she still cared, still loved him no matter what would happen between them she would always hang on to the last five years, memories to be cherished for the rest of her life.

A deep sigh left her lips as she walked out of the BAU's glass doors, never knowing that one man had been watching her. A chill settling over him, he knew something was going to change he could feel it coming and it wouldn't be something he was going to like.

Monday morning dawned bright and clear as Penelope Garcia made her way into work that warm spring day. She held herself high like nothing bothered her and everything was right with the world. Her first stop, she knocked softly on JJ's door waiting for the "Come in."

"Morning Pen," JJ greeted looking up from her paperwork to glance at the blonde standing before her.

"Morning cup cake how's that handsome Godson of mine?" Pen asked trying to keep things as normal as she could.

A smile lights her face, "Really good he's getting so big. You should come by tonight if we don't get a case that is."

"I'll let you know sugar," Penelope responded then pointed at the file in her friend's hand, "New cases?"

"Yea not looking forward to choosing which one we go to," JJ breathed looking down at the papers littering her desk.

"It never gets any easier does it Jayje?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't."

Penelope stood there a minute studying her friend's face, seeing the happiness in her soft blue eyes, the slight smile that graced her lips every time those same eyes settled on the picture of Henry in front of her.

"You…" Pen paused clearing her throat, "You give that little man of mine a hug when you get home you hear."

Puzzled JJ looked closer at Penelope trying to decipher her words, a slight shake of her head telling herself that she was hearing things in Penelope's voice that just wasn't there. "I will Pen. You let me know when you're coming to see him, we'll make a day of it."

"I will kitten, it sounds wonderful," Penelope answered smiling though it never quiet reached her eyes.

She waved a quick goodbye, taking one last look at her friend before leaving. She headed for the break room, running into Emily who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Pen, you're here early," Emily exclaimed pouring some sugar into her cup.

"To many things to do," she returned grabbed her own mug.

"I hear ya. It's going to be a long day mountain of paperwork and all."

Penelope just nodded as she considered the woman beside her. The words slipped out before she could stop them. "You're a good egg Emily Prentiss don't ever let anyone tell you differently. You've brought something to this team that made it whole."

Awkwardly Emily shifted from one foot to the other, "Uh thanks Pen. You feeling all right?"

"Right as rain, apple dumpling just didn't get much sleep last night," Penelope replied, though it hadn't been a total lie.

"All right then, I guess I'll see you later?" Emily asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course later," she returned walking away coffee forgotten.

Two hours later Penelope had everything finished up. All the open searches, she hadn't finished last Friday, the programs that needed updating were already half way done and she even managed to pack up a few more pieces.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. She spun around not expecting to see David Rossi pushing the door open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No of course not Sir. What can I do for you?" she asked a pad of paper and pen in her hands.

"Look up James Michaels, Damon Winters and Lucy Midland for me and put a file together on each," he answered eyes roaming her office. He noticed that several nick knacks were missing, that pictures had been taken down and that the woman sitting in front of him had lost her luster. "Garcia is everything all right?"

Her eyes flew to his dark brown orbs and she shook her head, "I hate profilers."

A low chuckle left his lips, "I know, so…" he left it hang open.

Though they got off on the wrong foot when he first returned, David Rossi came to see Penelope as the life blood of their little team/family dynamic. She kept them laughing and smiling when the cases got just too much to bear. She was also the one who he thought hid behind her colorful clothes and outrageous personality to protect herself. Despite all that he had came to respect the woman she was and even cared about her as a daughter he never had.

"It's nothing sir, just a lot on my mind right now," Penelope answered looking away from those probing eyes.

"If you need to talk, I may not be the best person for that, but I will lend an ear and try to provide what help I can."

"Thank you Dave that means a lot to me," she replied her eyes meeting his and conveying what she couldn't say in words.

He tried to come off as a tough old man with no feelings in his heart, but Penelope had seen better than that. After all he reminded her so much of a dear uncle she had while growing up.

"You know where to find me Penelope," he said turning around to go.

Hours later she looked at her watch, then stood and stretched her back muscles trying to work the kinks out from sitting so long in one place. Some unfinished business still called her name, as she grabbed the envelope off the corner of her now clean and clutter free desk. She took a deep breath and left.

Out in the bull pen Reid sat with his back to the doors, head bent going over a few last minute files when a soft voice spoke.

"How you feeling sugar?"

He spun around finding Garcia standing there arms at her side. "Good… good the doctors gave me a clean bill of health."

She smiled, "Good to hear honey. You'll be back at busting the badie and stealing women's hearts in no time."

A bubble of disbelieving laughter left his lips, "Busting bad guys yes, but stealing women's hearts I would never do."

"Oh Spencer you don't know what power you'd have over any woman who saw though your defenses. You'd capture her heart and never let go. Just remember to love and don't let the insecurities rule your life."

"I'll try not to," he responded perplexed by her words.

"By the way I left something for you in your top draw, have a good day junior G-man," Penelope said ruffling his brown mop of hair, before starting for Hotch's office.

Knocking she waited, "Come."

Penelope stepped inside and closed the door, her nerves getting the better of her now as she stood in front of the one man she never wanted to disappoint.

Looking up from his paper work Hotch sighed, he knew why she'd come, "What can I do for you Garcia?"

She handed him the envelope and took the seat in front of his desk. She watched as he pulled the letter opener though the top and paused.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be Hotch."

He nodded and took out the piece of paper, quickly scanning the resignation in his hands.

"Can I ask?"

"Why?"

He nodded and waited for her to go on.

Taking a deep breath she began, "Because I can't watch you put your lives in danger anymore. I can't watch those horrible videos and look at the gruesome pictures anymore. The nightmares are just getting too much to bear."

"Is that the only reasons?" he asked cocking an eye brow.

"The only reasons I can give you Hotch," she replied lowering her head.

His voice was deep and full of regret, "He's a damn stupid fool, but then maybe this is for the best. You get the fresh start you need away from us, from him. Just don't regret making this decision Penelope."

She nodded tears gathering behind her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. "I'll try not to Aaron and thank you for your friendship and support all these years. Kiss Jack for me and tell him I'm sorry, maybe once I'm settled I'll try to come visit."

Hotch nodded and stood from his desk, walked around and stopped in front of her. When she stood he pulled her into an unexpected warm hug.

"He's a fool to let you go," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded into his chest before pulling back and fishing through her bag for her badge, pass codes and bureau cell phone handing them over to Hotch.

"You take care of your self Charles Brown you're a good man," she whispered back rushing out of his office.

Quickly she grabbed her things, and made for the elevator, only to have a deep voice stop her.

"Pump those brakes woman wheres the…" he trailed off seeing the box in her arms. Looking up into her eyes, he noticed that she wouldn't meet his. "You going some where Penelope?'

She kept her eyes from locking with his as she answered, "You could say that Morgan."

He approached her slowly, watching as she backed away from him, "Tell me where."

She shook her head refusing to speak more words to him than needed.

"Damn it Penelope speak to me," he belted out, his voice hard and demanding.

"We would never have worked out in the first place. We're too different. They would have all just laughed at us. Good thing nothing ever came about hu."

"Stop the crypt bull shit and tell me where you're going."

"You know I always figured you'd walk away from me one day, when you'd find that special someone, that you'd stop seeing me as anything but a co-worker. But what really hurt was that you couldn't even tell me. So this is it Morgan, you have a good life, lots of love and grandbabies for your mamma you hear. Just file me away in some dark corner where you won't look for me again." With those words she backed into the waiting elevator and was gone before he could do anything about it.

His feet rooted to the spot for a second before taking off to Hotch's office.

He slammed the door in, "Where's she going?"

"Afternoon to you to Morgan knock next time," Hotch replied stoically not bothering to even look up and meet his agent's eyes.

"Damn it Hotch I don't have time for games where is Penelope going?"

"She's leaving Morgan, resigned not twenty minutes ago," Hotch answered anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"She what?" he asked disbelief flooding his mind and heart.

"Gone, resigned, is no longer working here, because of you," he accused vehemently. Hotch wasn't one to let his emotions or personal feelings cloud his judgment, but not this time. Not when he was losing one of the best friends he'd ever had just because the other man couldn't get his head out of his ass. Hotch went to say as such when the other man pelted back out the way he came.

Morgan didn't pay much attention to Hotch's words he was already out the door and to the stairs his heart beating in his chest so rapidly that he wondered why it hadn't jumped out of his chest. He jumped into his SVU in record time and flew down the road towards Penelope apartment.

Tires screeched to a halt and he jumped out running as if the devil was chasing him. Standing in front of her door, he pounded on the hard wood getting no response he tried his key. With the door unlocked he flung it open and his heart dropped to his feet. Bare walls, white with not spot of purple in sight, empty like the spot growing in his heart. Nothing remained of his baby girl, except a box sitting in the middle of what was once her living room his name scrolled on the side.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.: Hey everyone. As you can see this one isn't quiet as long and not as emotional either, but it's needed to set up where the story is going. I hope everyone likes it. Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, and added and favorites it still means and always will mean a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter four

April, 2011

_Dear Penelope_

_ How could you? Were you trying to hurt me? Prick me to see if I bleed, cause it hurts so damn much. You did this, you made me hurt and I can't even hell at you in person. Your not here and right now I hate you Penelope Garcia as God as my witness I hate you. _

_ You took my heart with you when you left and I can't get it back. I fight those demons they all have your face. Laughing at me, taunting me, driving me crazy and nothing, not work, not punching the shit out of the bag makes them go away. _

_ There are days when I think I see you walking down the street and it takes all my strength to remember your not here that it isn't you. I can't yell at you over a piece of paper. I can't shake you until some sense is knocked into that blonde head of yours. You've reduced me to a useless piece of shit and I don't even know why. _

_ I shouldn't feel this way. We never had anything together. We never made love. I never got to hold you in my arms like I thought about doing so many times. I wish someone could tell me why I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. _

_ I try to get over you, hell it's been over five months now and all I see when I come home to an empty apartment is the ghost of you, on those late night movie sessions we held every Friday if no case came. You in those damn hot pink pajamas with the little hearts on them._

_ I miss you Penelope, I can't get you out of my head or my heart. I tried, God how I try, but you're always there and it makes me hate you all the more. I love you but this pain… you leaving… makes me hate you all the more._

_ Derek _

Replacing the sheet to its paper confines he sat the letter aside and reached into the box, with his name scrolled on the side, pulling out a photo album of memories of them, she'd left this little piece to torture him, or so he always thought. Her in picture form, the same from year to year unspoiled by time their friendship bottled to torment his damaged soul.

Putting the leather bound album aside he reached back inside his fingers brushing against something soft. He took a hold of the fabric and pulled his well worn FBI t-shirt from the box and brought it to his nose. Her scent long gone only a faded memory in his mind, along with her voice, yet her smile still peeked at the edges every once in awhile to taut him. He could remember when she took it as hers telling him she'd never give it back. He'd always joked and say that it looked better on her anyway and it did.

Placing the shirt aside he pulled more pictures out, a stuffed pink bear he'd won her at a county fair two years after they met. He stopped at that over stuff, pink bear as tears gathered in his sad brown eyes. He brought the item to his chest and clung to the well worn toy like a life line to the past.

He always wondered where she'd gone. Wondered if Lynch had gone with her, cause shortly after she left so had he. The thought of the two of them together living a happy life with kids and a house shredded his heart every time the thought came into his mind.

Angry filled his mind and body at that thought making him hurl the stuffed animal across the room it made no sound when it hit the floor. The action only served to fuel his rage, as he picked up the closet thing to him, _the box, _the last thing she left him, and he hurled it against the wall hearing the glass from the frames brake into pieces.

He turned away from the small pile of rubble towards the liquor case and poured him three fingers of scotch downing the amber liquid in one burning shot and poured another. Instead of returning to the couch he moved on to his desk tucked away in the corner of his living room where the file rested, the one that was bringing her back.

Early June 2009

She rushed inside after unlocking her door hoping the phone would keep ringing, that the person on the other end wouldn't get impatience and hang up.

Success, as she breathed, "Hello."

"I don't think I want to know what you've been doing Penelope Garcia," came an amused female voice.

"Love you to JJ," she responded setting heavy on her light blue couch.

Two weeks, she'd been gone two full weeks, yet it felt like years to her, as she looked around her small drab apartment. After her quick departure from the BAU, she'd gone to the airport, having put most of her belonging in storage until she got settled only taking what she needed most. She'd known that once Morgan found out about her resigning he'd come to talk her out of it, only God knew why he'd do something like that they hadn't spoken in months. But a small voice one that had kept hope alive knew he would do just that and she couldn't risk having him so close. She'd opted for cleaning out and repainting her apartment that weekend before she left.

Upon finding a hotel in her new city, Penelope's first phone call had been to JJ to apologize for not saying anything, to reassure her that she would always be there when the other woman needed her. After an hour long conversation and many tears they had hung up promising to see each other once Penelope got settled into a proper place. The next phone call had been to Emily having close to the same conversation with the raven haired woman. Reassuring that Emily could come visit any time she wanted. She hadn't bothered calling Hotch or Rossi they knew where to find her should they need anything. Penelope had suspected that David knew long before she'd turned in her resignation papers to Hotch. As for the boss man in question well he could always read her pretty well. That had left Reid. A call she dreaded from word go. In her mind she was sure that he would be disappointed with her decision, yet the young genius had surprised her by accepting her apology with very few questions asked. Making her wonder if they under estimated Spencer's abilities as more than just a profiler.

Temptation struck her to call Morgan and explain, but what would she say, how would she ever justify her leaving to the one man who held her heart captive. Therefore she never picked up her cell to make that call.

"Your breathing hard Pen it tells me you're doing something you shouldn't."

Shaking her head, blonde hair flying around her, Penelope only barely repressed the chuckle while responding, "That's for me to know and you my little media liaison to never find out."

"Thank God for that," JJ laughed, before she spoke again a little quieter, "Come in."

Penelope tensed when she heard his voice. _"Any word on the file from Maine yet?"_

"None that I know of Morgan," was JJ's reply.

_"Let me know when you hear anything,"_ he said, and Penelope could hear tiredness and weariness in his voice it broke her heart to not be able to change that fact.

"Pen, you still there," JJ asked returning to their conversation.

"Yea I'm here."

JJ sighed, "He misses you. I've never seen him this bad, Penelope. He's a shell of his former self."

"What do you want me to say JJ that I'll come racing back and throw myself into his arms, pleading with him to take me," Penelope bit out, trying to control her emotions she didn't want to fight about this anymore.

"No of course not, but call him. Let him know your ok. It's killing him not knowing."

"Taking his side," she accused ready to hang up the phone.

"No, not his side, both your sides. It's been two weeks Pen and you don't sound any happier than when you left. I hate seeing this happen, besides it's not just him who misses you…" she trailed off letting the words hang in the air.

"I know," Penelope returned a sigh leaving her lips. "I just can't… JJ. I've got to have this new start I can't keep falling back on old habits with nothing to show for it. Der… Morgan never saw me like that and he never will. It's time I move on without him."

They spoke for a few minutes more. Nothing to important, JJ filled her in on the little things with the team and Henry. In turn Penelope told her what New York City was like to live in. Before hanging up Penelope promised to come see her and Emily by the weekend. She needed to get her belongings and close out the storage unit. The bureau managed to help her find a place to work and a nice, yet small apartment to live in. She didn't officially start her new job until next week.

Standing she took in her new home, light brown walls, with burnt gold trim, dark hard wood flooring, a few well worn pieces of furniture littered the small living room, dining area… comfortable. Glancing over towards the end table her chocolate eyes came to rest on the cluster of pictures sitting proudly. Middle her parents the last picture taken of them before their untimely death. Off to the right Jack and Aaron Hotchner, his little man sitting atop proud papa's shoulders both smiling for the world to see, next, JJ, Henry and Will. JJ holding the little bundle of joy in her arms while Will had his arms wrapped around her, both with bright smiles on their faces. Opposite her parents where her brothers all four of them, a few years back, next to them sat the last team photo to be taken, not three weeks before the case in Indiana. The last photo, one of only two that she dared to keep was of her and Derek his arms wrapped around her waist his chin resting on her shoulder almost as if they had been a happy couple.

Tears formed behind her white frames. JJ had spoken truth, but it was too late. She missed him, more than words could ever say. Though she knew he'd move on nothing could keep Derek Morgan down especial not a woman, who had been nothing more than a friend.

Reaching over she grabbed the dark metal frame, tracing a finger over his face lovingly before placing it face down in the draw below. She'd come to New York to change, to find herself a new life without him. She just wondered if that would be possible or would Derek Morgan forever haunt her life and heart.


	6. Chapter 5

A.N.: back with another piece of the puzzle. This time I leave a few unanswered questions hanging in the air before really getting into the good pair. This also is the last chapter that will have a letter in it, obviously hu. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favorite you guys rock and without you I wouldn't want to do this anymore. So now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing oh poo.

Chapter five

Three day's from the present April, 2011

Three damn weeks. It took them three damn weeks to caught their latest unsub and all parties involved were bone tired and ready for some down time.

"Agent Morgan," a fresh out of the academy probie said nervously walking towards the senior agent.

"What," he answered gruffly startlingly the younger man.

"I… I just came to," he fidgeted under the harsh glair Morgan was shooting his way.

"Spit it out all ready Agent Michaels I don't have all day."

"Section Chief Strauss wants to see you sir," he finished before running off.

"I think you put the fear of God into him Morgan," Emily quipped sliding into her desk chair.

"Don't over exaggerate Prentiss," he returned stocking away.

"Man he needs to get laid," JJ commented watching Morgan's retreating back. "It just hasn't been the same."

"No what we all need is a few days off and away from this hell whole," Rossi tossed in resting a hip against a desk.

"That would help yes, but you know better than all of us the wicked witch wont let that happen," Emily answered coming back from getting a cup of coffee.

"Don't you think you've had enough Em you're going to be wired for the rest of the night," JJ advised watching the raven haired woman take a sip.

"None sense," Emily began then glanced over at Reid who sat with a pensive look on his face. Picking up a scratch piece of paper, she crumbled it and tossed it at an unsuspecting Reid.

Looking up when the paper smacked him lightly in the head, "It's not nice to throw things Prentiss."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, "Had to you looked to deep in thought Reid. So what's running around in that big head of yours?"

He shook his head, brown hair flying around him, reminding him that he needed a cut, "It's nothing just…" he paused looking at the small assembly of people sitting around him.

So much had changed in the last two years. Penelope taking off to New York City, the Reapers rampage and Hotch's own departure had left the team lacking in a few key ways. They were still close in fact the lost of the two members had brought their small group even tighter together all but one. He stayed aloof and distance from the four only in times of great distress and emotional break down did he even think to go to them and those times were starting to get less and less. Derek Morgan was becoming an inland unto himself.

"It must be something for you to go all pensive on us," Emily responded, moving closer to rested a hand on his shoulder.

"There's something about today and I can't quiet recall what the significance is," he said racking his brain.

"Don't hurt yourself there kid it'll come to you, you just have to rearrange that big brain of yours," Rossi advised with smirk. He'd never known their resident genius to forget something it was kind of humbling.

Reid just shook his head again trying to dispel the cobwebs.

"It's just the case messing with your mind Spencer you'll remember," JJ offered, smacking Rossi on the shoulder.

"Hey what the hell was that for I did nothing and you hit me," Rossi exclaimed indignantly.

JJ just stuck her tongue at him.

"Children we're at work enough with the juvenile behavior," Emily quipped gaining a smack on the arm from JJ.

"Look whose talking miss throwing paper," JJ returned smacked her back.

Meanwhile Derek slowly made his way towards Strauss's office dreading seeing her with every step he took.

"You can go in Agent Morgan she's waiting for you," a pretty red head exclaimed before he could asked, bating her blue eyes at him seductively.

He paid her no mind, which she pouted about when the door closed behind him.

"You wanted to see me Chief Strauss?" he asked his voice sounding tried and in need of a few days leave.

"Yes, have a seat," she answered motioning towards the chair in front of her desk. "Have you gave it any more thought about adding another member to the team?"

Taking a deep breath, Morgan closed his eyes for a brief moment, "I have Ma'am, but I don't really see a point. He's coming back."

"You don't know that Agent Morgan and keeping hope alive is useless in this line of work. Aaron Hotchner will not be returning to the BAU any time soon," Strauss argued anger flashing in her eyes.

"Then we have a difference of opinions on the matter at hand Ma'am and I will not fill the position with someone who doesn't fit just to appease you."

"The matter will be taking out of your hands soon, if you don't make the proper choices. I won't let that spot go unfilled for another year. I've given you enough leeway; you've had plenty of time to get passed what happened Agent Morgan now enough is enough. You're dismissed," she returned with a wave of her hand.

Morgan just shrugged and got up to leave, but faced her instead, "You know I get why you always hated Hotch. He's better than you, smarter and could've had your job when ever he wanted it. But he chose to stay out in the field were he was needed. He scared the shit out of you and you hated him for it. Jealousy is an ugly thing Chief Strauss." He turned to go, but threw over his shoulder, "And no that post will not be filled not until I'm ready to fill it, and you," he circled around again pointing a finger at her, "can't do a damn thing about it," and he was gone.

Career suicide that would be what Emily would have called it, but then again he didn't give a damn in the first place. Retracing his steps towards the bull pen, he stopped short watching his team interact as a slice of pain raced through his chest. They were still a family albeit a smaller less happy one, but a family none the less. He watched as they laughed, and joked with one another the worry lines still etched on their faces, but at least for now the cases, their missing friends and work was put on the back burner.

"Agent Morgan," a hard voice stated from behind him.

Derek turned to face a middle aged, white man with light brown hair and hard black eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Here," he stated pushing an envelope into his hands.

Before Morgan could say anything the man disappeared out the glass doors. Walking away, he paused only for a faction behind JJ. "Go home, finish any paperwork on Monday, weekends free."

"Strauss gave us off," Rossi asked surprised seeing as it was only Wednesday.

"No, but I'm giving it to you," he returned walking away.

He missed to looks of sadness that marred their features as they watched him stock away.

"He needs her back," Emily commented sorrowfully.

"That's it," Reid exclaimed gaining the glancing of the other three.

Slumping into his black leather chair, Derek ran a hand over his head trying to figure out what his next plan of action would be. He glanced at the framed picture sitting before him, her smiling face taunting him.

"I miss you baby girl happy anniversary," he whispered, before tearing his eyes away and ripping the brown envelope open.

When the contents spilled out he gasped, fear running though his veins turning them to ice. Hastily he ran from his office envelope in hand heading back the way he'd come.

Present April 2011

The same brown envelope rested in the file a simple label marked the top. He stared unseeing at his hands, before pulling the top draw beside him open. With trembling hands he took the last and only piece of paper from the draw, its home for a long while unfolded it and ran his eyes over the handwriting.

_Dear Penelope _

_ I can't do this anymore. I can't keep thinking about you, writing to you and not knowing where you are. The thought is tearing me up inside and slowly killing the only part of my heart I have left. Emily says I should try to find you, but she won't give me your damn address or even tell me where you've gone. How the hell am I suppose to find you. _

_ We buried Haley. I still can't believe she's gone. The heart break on Hotch's face kills me every time I glance his way. We don't know what's going to happen now. So much destruction by one sick mother fucker. I wonder do you know. Did JJ or Emily call you? She was you friend for so long even after they divorced she stayed by her side. That day I could've swore I saw you watching from the back, but I couldn't move to find out and then it was gone like a damn ghost in the wind. _

_ That's why this is it. I can't keep writing to you knowing you'll never read this messaged, knowing that I'll never see you again or hold you. It's all I wont Penelope to be able to explain everything to you. To make you see that I love and can't live without you. If I begged would you have stayed? If I had thrown myself at your feet to make you see how much you mean to me and I can't live without you. _

_ I pray one day you'll walk back into my life, but I see that fading with every day that passes by. I know you're never coming home. I'll always love you that will never change no matter how many years pass us by. _

_ Derek _

A single tear slipped from his eyes, unnoticed while he just sat there clutching the piece of paper. She was coming back now. What was he going to do?

November 2009

She sat fidgeting in her spot hoping that he wouldn't see her. She'd all ready spoke to Hotch and hugged Jack tightly giving them both her condolences as tears leaked out of her eyes. She stayed strong watching the pastor say a few kind words, as they sang songs in her memory. When the casket was taking out she shrank back into the dark depths hoping to go unnoticed thankful for her black dress suit and minimal makeup.

She rode with JJ to the gravesite. No words were spoken in the confides of the SUV. She knew that their was trouble brewing between her and Will, but today wasn't the day for that conversation. When they arrived she watched as JJ stood in front beside Emily both woman supporting each other and her heart ached for not being there beside them. She glanced over one to see Reid standing there with crutches underneath his arms, his knee incase in a flexible cast. Next to him stood Rossi as calm and unaffected as ever though she knew deep down the aged profiler was it turmoil. Her eyes flitted to Hotch, dark circles under dead brown eyes made her chest clinch in pain. She wondered if he'd ever be the same.

Finally her eyes came to rest on the one man she thought she'd never see again. He looked haggard, tried and over worked. His shoulders slumped, his posture almost defeated. A shot of longing and pain sliced through her. She wanted nothing more than to run over to him gather him close and hold on for dear life. But that wouldn't solve anything. She moved over just a fraction when she felt eyes watching her. But she kept watching and listen through Hotch's sweet, tortured words, through everyone resting a white rose on the coffin and finally when everyone left and she was alone.

Slowly she moved forward resting her own white rose on the casket. "You are going to be missed so much Haley. I still can't believe you're gone, what he is going to do now." A tear escaped her eyes and she brushed it away, "I love you Haley until I see you again keep a place warm for me up there."

She turned around startled to see Hotch standing there, "You gave me a scare boss man."

"Not anymore," he returned his eyes glancing over her.

"What do you mean?"

"Not important," he returned motioning for her to walk beside him. "I didn't get to ask you, but how are you Penelope?"

"As good as can be Aaron," she answered getting in step with him.

"New York treating you right?"

She nodded but said nothing.

He paused, turning to look at her, "I know it's not my place, but talk to him. Let him know you're all right at least."

She shook her head, "I can't Aaron to much time has passed all ready. He's moved on."

"You always have been a stubborn one Garcia," Aaron stated shaking his head, "he hasn't moved on. In fact you not being around in killing him."

A little part of her, the one that kept hope alive believed him, but the broke part refused to change. "I doubt it Hotch. I mean come on we were just friends."

"You never saw it did you?"

She glanced at him puzzled.

"He loved you before you left, and will always love you. Just please don't make the same mistakes I did and not let him know. I don't want to see it be to late for you," he advised before giving her a tight hug and walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

A.N: back again. I kind of put you out of your misery well a little anyway lol. I hope everyone likes what I've written. Thank you to everyone who, reviewed, added to favorites and alerted as always you guys rock. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Six

Three days from the present 2011

Rushing into the bullpen, Derek was glad to see his team still sitting around talking.

"Guy's we got a problem, conference room now," Derek's booming voice exclaimed echoing around the walls.

They just looked at each other, but it's JJ that says, "Well there goes that time off."

By the time the small group made it to their conference room Derek had slapped a file on the dark round table and picked up the phone.

"I need you in the conference room immediately, Kris," he spoke a bit harshly then slammed down the phone.

"What's up Derek?" Emily asked her eyes searching their unit chief's face.

"Those are what's up," he responded pointing to the big brown envelope.

Reaching over Rossi grabbed the sachet, slipped a hand inside and pulling out a stack of glossy photos, his breath catching in his throat.

Seeing his reaction Reid, JJ and Prentiss all gathered around him shock filling their eyes.

"Who… who sent them?" JJ asked her voice small and unsteady.

Derek shook his head, "No clue, no return address."

"Why would anyone…" Emily trailed off knowing the answered to her unspoken question. She'd seen it to many times before not to know the answer.

"What's the plan?" Rossi asked anger boiling in his veins as he glanced back down at the picture in his large hand, before dropping them back to the table as if he was burnt.

"I'm waiting…" Derek began only to be interrupted.

"Not anymore your not," came a female voice from the doorway. The team turned to find a tall, curvy brunette standing in the doorway lab top in hand.

"The address on this package I need to know where it was sent from," Morgan started thrusting the paper at her.

She sighed balancing the computer in her left arm before taking the offered package. A quick glance over the crumpled piece and her eyes, hidden behind black frames snapped up to Morgan's. "You know this will be almost impossible to trace. He used the US mail service for a reason," she stated dark eyes glittering.

He'd always gave her the cold shoulder may it be at the office or on those rare occasions she went out in the field with the team. He never paid her much mind. She'd been with them the longest a little over a year and a half. At first they'd go through technical analysts like a starving man through a hamburger, but she had for one reason or another managed to stick through the harsh reality of working with the elite team of profilers. She'd know through office gossip that their previous tech, and a close friend of hers, had been yelled at for no reason by the man currently standing in front of her fuming. Poor sweet Amber hadn't had the nerve to take that kind of tension and stress and quit the same day.

"Don't give me excuses Kris we need this information now not three days from now," Derek stated harshly.

Kristine sighed running her fingers through the tangled mess of her hair, wishing she's pulled it into a ponytail before coming to work. "Listen Morgan you can't expect to squeeze juice out of a cracker when there is none and this," she thrust the brown envelope back into his face, "is nothing to work with. A dead end at best."

"Find something," Derek growled stepping towards her menacingly.

Kristine rolled her eyes, he thought his anger would frighten her well he thought wrong. "Get your head out of your ass Morgan there's nothing to find." She took her own step forwards, to place her computer down placing hands on her hips giving him, her own menacing glare.

"Derek calm it. She's right we have nothing to go on you know that. A letter sent through the post can't be tracked," Emily voiced coming to stand beside Kristine.

Kristine flashed Emily a grateful smile, before turning back to her computer and taking a set. She may not be able to get an address like Morgan wanted, but she could at least find were the package had been posted from. Maybe with a little luck, she banished those thoughts from her mind when her eyes fell on the picture lying in front of her.

"Who took these?" Kristine asked grabbing the second photo underneath when the images caught her eyes.

All eyes fell on Kristine's dark head then to the picture resting in her hand. There in color she glanced at herself, standing beside Reid her arms wrapped around her middle outside a dilapidated house. She remembered that case, it had been the first time they needed computer help outside the office and she'd been excited to go along, though that same joy later failed her when she got to see the horror of their job up close and to personal. Reid had gone to find her offering in his own sweet, yet awkward way an ear to listen.

"That's the problem Kris we have no idea," Reid said dropping into the seat beside her.

He flipped through the stack committing each image to his memory. When he came to the last one his gasp alerted the team to his distress.

"What is it Reid?" Morgan barked.

"Uh nothing… nothing Morgan just trying to figure out when these could have been taking," he lied trying to hide the picture in his hands back under the stack.

Too late though, "Freeze Reid," Derek stated, yanking the glossy paper from his nimble fingers, "son of a bitch."

"What?" Rossi questioned gruffly watching as Morgan turned the photo towards them.

A gasp filled the room, there displayed in color was Penelope Garcia standing with a tall dark haired man in a suit, coffee in one hand walking down the street.

"So he's not just after us is he?" Emily commented watching as Derek's face paled. "What?"

Flipping the page over to show them the writing, in red ink, _"Beware profilers you can run, but you can't hide. I will get what I want one way or another and you will all suffer the same fate. Take a good long look this will be all your families will have left. Sleep well." _

"You don't think?" JJ shook her blonde hair trying to dispel those thoughts from her mind.

Emily came to stand besides her wrapping an arm around her lithe frame. "No we would have heard something. Mac would have called."

Derek's head snapped up anger boiling inside him. She'd moved on found someone else and didn't give a damn about him anymore. He flipped the glossy back over to stare at her face. His heart aching for her, to have her, to see her again, but no he pushed those thoughts back down and let the picture float to the table again.

"Call make sure and get her here now," he advised gruffly stocking away. 

"She won't come," Emily said watching the broken man before her and stiffen her back.

Derek turned on her eyes wild, "I don't care if she doesn't want to part from her damn boyfriend. Her ass needs to be here the only place we can protect her from this sick son of a bitch. Now are you going to call her or give me the damn number and I will."

"And when she doesn't make that move?" Emily challenged, seeing him fired up over Penelope giving her hope that something may still be there.

"Then you will give me her address and I will go to New York and get her myself. One way or another she is coming back here," he growled slamming open the door and stocking out.

Penelope had been in New York this whole damn time the photo proved that. She'd been so damn close and right now he could spit nails. His anger getting the best of him, yet it wasn't over the photos or the fact that she was within reach. No if he could put his finger on it, it was because she really had move on with her life left him in the rotten dust and now after all this time she'd be coming back here come hell or high water. He wasn't going to let his feelings on the matter cloud his judgment. Regardless of who she was with he would protect her with his own life if needs be.

Quick note: so how did you like it? Again more questions than answers. However, I do have a question, would you like more of Kristine and who would you like to see her with Hotch or Reid, cause I've got plans for Rossi all ready hint hint *evil laugh*. And yes Hotch is coming back to don't worry. And just so you know yes Mac, is the Mac Taylor from CSI: NY. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N: back again hee. I thought a little look into Penelope's side would be fitting before getting down and dirty. It's kind of long winded cause there was so much between the three woman. I hope you like what's been offered. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter seven

June 2009

A high pitched squeal reverberated around the train station, a smiled formed on her lips as she watched her two best girl friends all but run towards her.

They engulfed her body into a tight bone crushing hug while she tried to speak, "Ok kittens it hasn't been that long," pulling back just a fraction she saw the doubt in their eyes, "I missed you to."

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" JJ asked her light eyes pleading with her to say no.

Instead Penelope nodded, "I am gumdrop. I have to, besides it only a three hour train ride with a fantastic amount of scenery between the two. It's truly not that far."

Emily gave her a skeptical look but said nothing, just grabbed the extra bag and waved them to follow.

"Anything new on the home front?" Penelope asked feeling like a heel.

"Same old, same old, Pen. Cases keep getting worse and now that you're…" JJ trailed off not wanting to give the woman next to her anymore grief.

"The tech pool doesn't spit out quality help does it," Penelope offered knowing what JJ was going to say.

Both women nodded in the negative before silence took over as they walked out into the summer sun. After the short walk to Emily's SUV, they jumped in, Emily of course behind the wheel, JJ next to her, Penelope in the back.

"So were to first?" Emily asked glancing back towards the blonde.

"How about food," Penelope offered getting settled in.

Emily nodded and started the truck. Pensively Penelope sat watching the well-known scenery pass by her window. She wondered not for the first time if leaving was the right choice to make. She had loved her job, but that wasn't enough anymore, she wanted, no needed a life outside the daily lives of the BAU. But no matter what she tried to convince herself, she still felt like a piece, a really large piece of her life was missing.

"Pen," JJ called turning to glaze at her when the SUV came to a stop.

Penelope's head snapped up, eyes staring forward, "Present and a counted for."

"Lost in your own head again hu," Emily commented slipping out.

Penelope just nodded and followed suit perusing the diner in front of her. Their place, the one which after a grueling case they'd all come, just for the coffee and pie. All the alphabets frequented the establishment.

"Trying to make me rethink my decision are you chicky's," Penelope asked. They knew how much she loved this little hole in the wall diner, with its memories of good time's, laughter and sadness both.

When Gideon came back to the bureau, Elle's first day on the job getting to know her. Reid's birthday that year, when Haley had Jack, they all pilled into a booth to celebrate, Emily coming to the team and Rossi returning. The news of JJ's impending child, and his birth. The sad times, when Elle was shot, and not long after when she left, Penelope's own shooting, Reid's abduction, Gideon leaving, Morgan almost getting blown up by an bomb rigged ambulance, and Hotch's divorce. So many memories in one place, the thought brought burning tears to her eyes.

"Pen?" Emily asked tentatively seeing the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Penelope brushed them aside, "I'm fine sugar honest just remembering the good and bad."

"Penelope?" JJ said a question in that simple word as she slipped into their booth.

Her eyes moved over to the blonde sitting next to her, "Yes peachy?"

"Why?" was all she asked hoping for a strait forward answer this time.

Sighing Penelope ran a hand through her blonde locks searching for the right words to say. Looking out the window and up to the bright blue sky, she took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "It's gotten too much Jayje all of it. Hell we almost lost Reid not to long ago and Henry was put in danger just by going to a damn park. It's just too much, I couldn't take it anymore."

"So Lynch had nothing to say, no reason of his own?" Emily asked wanting her own answers.

"No he wasn't a factor well not fully," taking a deep breath Penelope began. "You remember that case in Indiana some months back."

"The one were Hotch made you profile even though it's not you specialty," JJ provided still a bit miffed at their unit chief for putting her through that.

"Yea that one. Well I'd starting thinking about leaving then, but pushed it to the back burner," she answered vaguely keenly aware of what she left out. "After that things just started to snow ball from there. Kevin and I had been having fights left and right about one thing or anything. Never on the same page at the same time and when he got a job offer he didn't tell me about until his last interview. I was so anger with him afterwards I hacked into the database and deleted the offer from the records. We fought again that night. He said I worked to much didn't give him enough attention. That I should've never destroyed his chance at bigger things if I didn't want the relationship to work out, so I told him to get out."

"He said a few not so nice things I think I threw a vase at the closed door, but it was over with for good. That night I decided to leave it was my time," she finished up with a sighed and glanced back at the two women sitting around her.

"Bull shit!" JJ exclaimed startling the other two women and gaining looks from the people around them.

"Jennifer," Penelope admonished confusion in her voice and dread in her eyes.

"Don't Jennifer me, Penelope Marie Garcia," JJ exclaimed sternly. "I know that can't be it. You wouldn't just walk away from us, your family because of a few simple transgressions such as those. Really what happened between you and Morgan, cause it's that jackass's fault you left us."

Eyes shocked wide by her abrasive words Emily wasn't sure what to say. "JJ you don't mean…"

"The hell I don't mean it Em. His sorry ass did this no one else it was all him," JJ countered slamming her hand down on the well used table underneath.

"But," Emily began and for the first time she was at a lost for words.

"She's right well partially anyway," Penelope said quietly.

"Hu did I miss something important?" Emily asked looking between the two blondes in front of her.

Shaking her head, Penelope trailed her eyes towards the window again gaining some strength from the beautiful view. She took a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat, "No Em you didn't miss anything, Der… Morgan and I have been drifting apart for months now ever since New York. He's only part of the reason I left."

"What's the whole reason?" JJ implored seeing the tense posture and fingers wrapped tightly around her mug that they were turning white.

"I love him," she whispered quietly.

"No surprise there PG," Emily threw in, but regretted her words the minute they left her lips especially when JJ kicked her and pointed her head towards the distraught woman.

"No I guess it wouldn't be," Penelope sighed. "But the shock of learning that he was involved with another woman one that he didn't tell me about, hurt like needles plunging into my chest. I never expected him to love me back. Hell I knew there would be no way in hell of that happening. But him not telling me, that stung he'd already pulled back so much from my life I felt like he didn't care anymore. It was partly my own damn fault anyway."

"How so?" JJ questioned her anger towards Morgan growing.

"Cause I didn't fight for our friendship either. I didn't try to repair the damage done he had every right to find happiness, I had, or so I thought found happiness. We drifted apart like two ships in the night. Us, together," she shook her head, "it was never mean to be, so to save myself from having to watch him display his _woman_, from the heart break I left. Stupid reason I know, but there was nothing I could do."

"No, Pen," Emily began, "not a stupid reason at all."

Penelope's eyes shot over to Emily hearing the pain in her voice, "Em?"

"It's nothing," Emily waved it off not wanting to get into anything.

"Emily Helen Prentiss, you tell me what's going on right this minute," Penelope demanded wanting to get the subject off her.

"Hotch," was all Emily said, no other words were needed.

"I told you hon give the man sometime he'll come around. Haley was the love of his life," Garcia offered, resting a comforting hand over hers.

"I know, but now with both her and Jack in witness protection and so far away Hotch just seems to be a shell of his self. We try, hell I try to pull him out, but it's not working, kind of like all those replacements for you."

"Hey no one can be the Oracle of Quantico but me," Penelope stated smugly a teasing light entering her eyes but was still dimmed.

Both JJ and Emily laughed at her words. For now they had their time as short as it would be, but they'd make the most of what life gave them.

Monday morning dawned cloudy and dark, just like her thoughts and feelings. After getting back to New York late in the afternoon on Sunday, Penelope went strait to work on unpacking her belongings and setting up the rest of her apartment. Her eyes landed on a small neatly wrapped package, Derek's birthday gift, she'd gotten him this year, never to be opened.

Part of her wanted to throw the damn thing out the window and never look back, but the other stronger side, the side that kept hope and her love for him alive, grabbed the wrapped bundle and stored it in the draw with his picture.

Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, Penelope looked around, deciding that while it was painful to move on, she could and would do this she had to. There was no going back, never.

Three days from present 2011

"Shouldn't someone go after him," JJ asked, shock still marring her features.

"And get our asses handed to us on a silver platter, no thank you," Emily returned, sitting down and going through the photos again.

One to never back down from anything Rossi took a last look around at the people presence, before taking off. He didn't want to do, this but there really was no other choice. Their team had splintered, sure the four of them, he, Reid, Prentiss and JJ were still close, but something or more importantly someone's were missing. Even with the addition of Kristine, who Rossi had come to begrudgingly except, fit in. She was by no means Garcia and never would be, but she brought something to the team, she stood up to Morgan when he was being a jackass, even brought Reid out of his shell a bit after Garcia and Hotch's departure, and since she started working with them. He knew she still felt like an outsider in this club, but she was needed, like Morgan was.

With that thought in mind David tracked down the steps and went in search of their elusive unit chief.

"Not to be harsh or anything, but what is the connection between Morgan and Garcia?" Kristine asked, surveying the three remaining people. She always guessed that there was more to them than anyone knew and for that matter that they would ever let happen.

"Did you ever meet Garcia?" JJ countered, blue eyes searching dark brown ones.

Kristine nodded, "We talked a lot when the team would be out on cases and my work load thinned. I don't know what she thought of our friendship, but when I started three years ago, she was the first and really, the only one who welcomed me. We'd go out for pie some night's talk it was a shame when she left."

"That's our Garcia," Emily voiced, a chuckle escaping her lips, "always there with open arms."

"But that still doesn't answer my question," Kristine pressed. She'd seen the way Morgan and Garcia had looked at each other, the chemistry that sparked when they were in the same room. Granted she never got to know any of the team, really well until she became their tech, but she'd always admired the family quality that exuded from the tight knit group something that lacked in her own life.

Reid rested a long fingered hand over her smaller one awkwardly, "Their relationship was a complicated one."

"A fact that I knew Spencer," Kristine returned searching the group before her. "But still he's acting like some damn caveman gone wild here. He can't just order her to return if she doesn't want to."

"She's right he can't order her to do anything she doesn't want to do. She doesn't work for the FBI anymore," Emily offered rereading the short message _he_ left for them.

Meanwhile Rossi had found Morgan in his office staring out the window his posture screaming tension and anger.

"Morgan," he spoke gruffly.

"Not in the mood Rossi," he replied without turning around.

He sighed shaking his dark head in frustration, "You'll listen then, cause this case it's bigger than you or her. He's wanting Hotch you damn well know that."

Morgan angrily turned around to face him, jaw set an angry tick moving his cheek, "Don't you think I know that Rossi. Damn the man killed Haley and now after disappearing for two fucking years he comes back. Why, cause he got bored with life, wants to see us suffer. If he knows where, Pen… Garcia is then he can get to her and we're powerless to stop it."

"But you can't just order her back. Emily's right she won't come back."

"Then my threat stands I won't have her killed because her hard headiness gets in the damn way."

Rossi nodded in understanding, "You still love her," it wasn't a question more of a statement of fact.

Derek's head whipped up dark eyes searching for answers. "That's nothing of your concern Rossi. She made her decision two years ago to walk away. I can't change that and it's something I live with everyday."

David looked over the broken man standing before him, his own withered heart crying out. Rossi knew the feeling of lost love, having felt that so long ago and never feeling complete, until recently. Shaking his dark head, he pushed the subject farther, "Then if you're traveling down that road I suggest you make a decision, because when she gets here, she's not going to be happy. You better have a good damn reason for dragging her back. You know Garcia she'll strike when you lease expect it."

"I know," he answered quietly, _'And that's what scares the shit out of me. How will I take seeing her again?" _


	9. Chapter 8

A.N.: Well my muse is working over time today, for here is the next part of the puzzle. I hope everyone likes it and let me know. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and added as favorites it means a lot. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sad but true.

Chapter eight

Three days before present 2011

"Morgan, Rossi," an out of breath Reid exclaimed rushing into the office.

"What is it kid," Morgan asked pushing his emotions to the back burner work taking precedence over everything else.

"Body, found in park," he breathed out trying to reclaim his normal breathing pattern.

Grabbing his jacket and shoving his arms through he looked at the two men standing in front of him knowing this case changed everything. From the moment they took it all those years ago; nothing had ever been the same.

"Reid you really need to exercise more," Morgan commented on his way out the door.

A slight chuckle left Rossi's lips as he followed their fearless leader out the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid called after him seeing just a slight echo of the old Morgan.

"What do we have JJ?" Morgan questioned immediately entering the bullpen.

Sighing she raked a small hand through blonde hair, "Not much to go, yet. The local Leo's called just a few minutes ago with the information their waiting on us at the dump site."

"What are we waiting on then let's go," Morgan retorted storming out the glass doors the rest of his team following suit.

"Be careful," Kristine called out after them worry filling her heart for the four people who'd become her friends.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up beside an unmarked Crown Victoria with government licenses plates. Filing out of their black SUV's Morgan took point walking briskly towards a forty something man with slightly graying hair, his strong back facing towards Morgan.

"Detective," Morgan started waiting for the other man to turn, "Agent Morgan FBI. These are, Agent's Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau and Reid. So what do ya got for us?"

"Detective Monroe," the older man stated offering his hand, which Morgan took. "Unfortunately nothing good Agent Morgan. The bodies of two, male and female, were found this morning. The male, one James Thompson and his wife Jamie, stab wounds to the chest, neck and arms, and one more thing." He motioned for them to follow close, down towards the dark green Ford Ranger parked beside the curb. "When this mark was discovered carved into her skin, we figured we better call you guys in."

Pulling the woman's blood soaked satin shirt up to revel an eye within a pyramid. Shock grippes the agents standing around the truck, this proved he was back.

"He's changed the way and where he puts his MO," Reid commented scanning the cab, before his eyes came to rest on the face of the curvaceous blonde resting against her husband a gasp pulled from his lips at what he sees. "Uh guy's?"

Emily's eyes snapped to his pale face, "Reid you ok?"

He shook his head pointing to the dead woman. Emily followed the line and came face to face with chocolate brown eyes, clouded over. "Oh God, he's…"

"Damn it what the hell are you two going on about," Morgan tossed out forcefully.

Rossi saw it and turned to Morgan resting a hand on the younger mans arm, "She..." he paused coming to terms with what was in front of him, "Jamie Thompson, Morgan she looks a lot like Penelope."

Dark eyes flittered between Rossi's and the truck. He forcefully pushed the older man out of this way, "No, she, it couldn't be," he breathed knowing what he was going to come face to face with was just some look alike, but that didn't stop the pounding in his chest, the racing of his blood or the fear that gripped his heart.

"Will someone fill me in here, I hate being left in the dark," Detective Monroe irately demanded from behind everyone.

JJ turned to face him, having seen enough to turn her stomach green. "Jamie Thompson is a striking resemblance to a friend of ours who lives in New York."

"You sure this isn't her?" Detective Monroe asked quietly.

"Positive," Emily answered, turning as well. "I spoke with her last night. She's safe and probably at work right now."

"Not for long," Morgan commented eyes hardening as he turned his own glaze from the scene and towards the raven haired beauty standing a few feet from him. "We get back you or JJ will call her. Get her here and I don't mean whenever she damn well wants to, I mean now," and stocked off back towards their black government issued SUV.

"What crawled up his ass," Monroe commented shaking his head.

"You have no idea," Rossi answered, glancing back one more time at the victims seated peacefully inside their truck. To JJ he spoke, "We need to get a hold of Marshall Roberts let him know that Hotch is needed and soon."

"On it, Dave," JJ answered pulling out her phone to make that call.

Dark eyes watched her walk away following her path back to the SUV, knowing that seeing this particular body, so much like her best friend was tearing the petite blonde up inside. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do for her, but to be there when she needed him. Glancing over at Emily taking in her still frame, he approached slowly, "It's not her."

Head snapping up, voice slightly shaky when Emily spoke, "I know Rossi, but damn did he really have to pick someone who resembles her so closely?"

"Yes cause he wants to make us suffer. He's had to hide for two years, no mention of his works in the media, nothing keeping the legend of his atrocities alive. So he's come back not only to finish what he started, but to show that he is the greatest serial killing known to man."

Shacking her raven head, Emily forced herself to be calm. "He's already managed to pull off what so many haven't been able to. What more does that sick son of a bitch want?"

"Apparently he wants your team to die," a deep male voice said from behind the pair. They both turn to see a twenty something CSI in a dark blue jump suit approach. "Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation, but this may help make more sense," handing Rossi a plastic zip lock bag a bloody note resting inside.

Rossi scanned the hand written letter:

_Dearest BAU_

_ I knew this case would get your attention nothing slips by you does it. Here's hoping a better outcome for you merry bunch this time, unlike last, but I highly doubt it._

Signed with the same eye within a pyramid signature as on the body.

"He's toying with us the sick bastard is toying with us" Emily stated discussed evident in her voice as she moved away.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Slowly they trudged out of the elevator four of the five not missing the fact that Kristine paced in front of the glass doors hands twisting together as she took sharp turns narrowly missing a few people as she did so.

"Kris?" JJ asked stepping in the younger woman's path making her come up short.

Forcing her long hair from her face, Kristine looked up from the floor into a pair of pale blue eyes. "How bad?"

"Bad," JJ simply stated sorrow growing in her eyes as the imagines filtered through her mind once again. "The woman she…" JJ couldn't even get the words passed her dry trembling lips.

Worry filled her body as Kristine looked to Emily first then Rossi and finally Reid for answers.

"One of the victims, Kris," Reid paused stepping up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before finishing. "She looked an awful lot like Penelope."

Kristine grasps, a hand flying to her mouth in alarmed shock. "Why would he…"

Reid just shook his head no answer coming to mind every with all the knowledge he kept inside his brain. There just wasn't an explanation worthy enough to appease her inquiry or one that would make a lot of sense.

Having ignored the conversation till Penelope's name was mentioned, were upon Morgan's fists clenched at his sides his own memory tormenting him with the horrible images of Jamie Thompson. Except that the face was Penelope's with her big doe eyes glassed over as blood poured from her cold blue lips.

Shaking the reel of damning facsimiled pictures from his mind Morgan turned on Emily. "Make that call now Prentiss."

Emily stood a moment stunned by the abrupt manor, before pulling her cell phone out and punching four. She waited and three rings later, Penelope cheery voice answered "Penelope Garcia at your service, how can I help you pumpkin?"

"Pen?" Emily said voice tight with emotions.

"What's the matter peaches' you sound off," Penelope returned turning away from her computer, Adam watching her.

"Something's happened Penelope," she answered walking away from the group, yet feeling Morgan's eyes watching her.

"Is it, I mean who?" she asked stopping herself from asking the one question that tortured her mind.

"Fine everyone's fine, but this morning they found a body, she looked an awful lot like you, but that's not the half of it, Pen. He's…" she paused wondering how she's going to break this news. "He's back Pen. Morgan received pictures, and a note and the bodies this morning have his MO written all over the crime scene."

"What do you want me to do? How can I help?" she replied fear gripping her chest.

Emily could hear someone asked, "Pen you are ok?" and she responded with, "Yea Adam just shocked is all. Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course," came the answer.

"Garcia?" Emily questioned trying to keep her own emotions in check as the images of the dead woman filled her mind again. "We need you to come home."

A light gasp then, "I can't Em you know that."

"You have to. In those pictures, he took one of you and Mac, Penelope. You have to come home."

"Em," she warned.

"No Penelope…" the phone was ripped from her grip by Morgan's strong hand. "Now listen here hardhead, you will be on the next flight or train here. You understand? Or God help me I will come and get you myself even if I have to tear New York City a new one to find you. You will come."

"Morgan," she whispered, barely believing her ears. But anger pushed everything else aside. "You don't own me you Morgan," Penelope sneered into the phone. "You can't order me around I'm not a part of your damn bureau anymore."

"That maybe true woman, but that won't stop me from coming to get you, I can't…" the dial tone was all he heard as she hung up.


	10. Chapter 9

A.N: please don't kill me, but Penelope is a little insensitive towards JJ in this one. I hope you still like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed alerted and added to favorites. You guys rock. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter nine

Three days from present April 2011

The second Morgan flipped Emily's phone closed, she knew Penelope had hung up on him. Quietly making her way out of the bull pen pulling her own cell as she went and dialing the well worn numbers.

"Kitten please tell me that ass was lying?" came Penelope's strained voice.

"Hello to you to Garcia," JJ replied pacing the floor watching Rossi walk towards her. She held up a hand to stop him while speaking, "I'm sorry Pen, but you know Morgan would never lie to you no matter what has happened over the last two years."

A deep sigh pulled from her lips, as she rested her head in a hand, "I know and that's what kills me. But honestly does he think just because he goes all caveman on me that I'll drop everything and come running back. No I won't and there's nothing he can say that will make me change my mind."

"Penelope," JJ groaned, knowing this would be a loosing battle, but she had to try, "he's right though. We need you, Hotch needs you. With him back, he's not going to stop this time you know that. This is just the first in a long string of dead bodies that he will leave. All we," she paused feeling Rossi's large hand come to rest on her shoulder giving her strength. "All Morgan wants is for you to be safe."

There was a long pause as Penelope thought about her words, "I'm just as safe here, JJ as I would be there. Mac wouldn't let anything happen or have you forgotten his just as protective as Hotch was. I mean I know it's been just two years, but these guys wouldn't let anything happen to me. "

Her words were like a dagger to JJ's heart, Penelope had once thought that about them, but now she had a different family, "No I haven't Pen, but it's not the same as having you here with us. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but at least think about it."

A deep sigh left her lips, "I'll think about it Jayje, but I'm not promising anything, I left Quantico for a reason, thinking I'd never have to come back."

Another nail in the coffin, "I know Pen, but you have come back for our weekends," she paused fighting the hurt from invading her voice. "Just like I said, think about it."

"And Morgan?"

"We'll keep him off your back as long as we can, but I can't promise anything," JJ answered.

"Then I will think about it sweet heart, I'll talk to you later honey."

"Later, and Pen?"

"Yea kitten," Penelope answered.

"We miss you," JJ breathed feeling a tear slip from her eye.

"Miss you to peaches," she answered hanging up.

"She's not coming is she," David asked deep voice filled with compassion for the little woman standing next to him.

Hurt, sad eyes looked up at him, "I don't know Dave. She said, she's think about it."

"That's all we can hope for Bella, for now," David replied than a noise and load voices gained his attention.

"Damn it Prentiss I don't care. This case is to damn important, to much is resting on it catching that son of a bitch to worry about her feelings. Now let me be, I have a plane to book and packing," came Derek's deep pained voice.

He appeared, looking even more haggard than before. Rossi turned around catching his stocking form, "Halt you are not going anywhere Morgan."

"Like hell I'm not," he breathed panting from the tension and anger coursing through his veins.

"NO you're not you damn fool. If it hadn't been for you and that damn temper of yours she'd be on her way here now. But no you just had to take control, unlike last time. This is solely your fault that she's just thinking about coming home. As God and all these people are my witness you will hurt if anything should happen to her when she decided not to come home. And hell be damned if I let it slide you will pay," JJ yelled the tiny spit fire standing up to him. A surprising sight to everyone, as she turned and stocked away.

"That is no threat Morgan it's a promise one that I will personally help her back up," Rossi stated, turning on his heels and following JJ back to her office.

Eyes shocked wide, Morgan just stood, there a second taking in her words, before turning away from the elevators, Reid, Prentiss and Kristine standing there watching the display, "Don't you three have work to do."

Emily just shook her head, "She's right you push Pen anymore and she won't come, hell she may even go under ground again. Just let it and her be, Mac will look after her."

That name again, he clenched his fists beside his body, knowing deep within he didn't have any real reason, but selfish ones for wanting her to come home, for pushing it as far as he had. Worried hell yea he was, so much that he'd be willing to suffer the wrath of hurricane JJ to go and bring her back. Unfortunately, not one of more brighter ideas, but damn it to hell he missed Penelope and wanted her back, not that he'd say that out loud to anyone.

New York crime lab A/V lab

"Penelope you ok," a deep male voice asked from the glass doorway.

Her head whipped up, brown, yellow framed eyes, staring into deep blues, "Fine Mac," she returned turning away from him.

He sighed, seeing with his own eyes that she wasn't fine, "Bull shit Penelope I know something's wrong. Adam came running to my office saying that you got some call that upset you so much that you paled. He's worried that something happened and frankly, seeing you like this so am I."

"It's nothing Mac honest."

"Penelope Garcia, don't make me get Stella you know she can get anything from you that you with hold."

She sighed turning back to Mac, "Remember I told you about the team of profilers, my family, back in Quantico," seeing him nod she continues, "Emily called a few minutes ago, a man, one of the serial killers we tracked a few years ago, the one that escaped well he's back. And while Emily was telling me what happened and that I should come home, Morgan grabbed the phone, threaten to come get me himself."

"Morgan the one, who…"

"Broke my heart and part of the reason I left in the first place, yea," she answered dropping her head back into her hands. "I just don't know what to do Mac. I mean I know why they want me, but how can I face him, after all this time. Besides I'm just as safe here as I am there."

Taking a seat in front of her Mac choose his words well, "Do they think you're in danger of this man?" she nodded, "They just want you close Pen, to make sure he can't harm you. I would do the same for any member of my team that includes you, so I can see were they are coming from."

"That's just it Mac, I can stay here and work and be protected just fine. So what if he knows where I live," at Mac's gasp she knew she'd said too much.

"How do you know that?"

"Pictures, the scam bag had been taking pictures of me and the rest of the team sent them to Morgan."

"If that's the truth than we need to either get you into protective custody, having someone watch you all the time, or and I know you won't like this Pen, but you'd have to go home. I have to unfortunately agree with Morgan on this one, if he knows where you live than he won't stop at nothing to get to you. For your own protection maybe it's best if you do go home."

"So you side with him to," Penelope exploded raising from her chair so fast that it sliding half way across the titled floor.

"No I'm not siding with anyone Pen, I want what's best for you and if that means leaving then so be it. I'll even escort you back."

Sighing in defeat, she lowered her head, and in a whisper she asked, "What if I can't stand being around him?"

"Then don't be Pen, do the job your best at, and help find the sick bastard and come back. But if for any reason you feel that home is back there then take that chance. Don't pass up a life with someone you truly love over something that may not have been what you thought."

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips, "The optimist as always Mac."

She thanks God everyday for the people who after she left Virginia, helped put her life back together. Granted she had help from both Emily and JJ as well but the eight people she met and worked with had became a second family to her. one that she would miss in the long run, but that wouldn't happen no matter what she told herself Morgan had moved on or so she thought, without her and was living his life. All she had left were memories of the good times they shared, a few photos, and his wore football jersey she could bare to part with and put in that box.

Two days later

"You can do this like all the other times when you came to work," he advised a reassuring hand on her back.

"It feels so different but at the same time the same," she responded approaching the glass doorway leading to her past.

Slowly she pushed it aside feeling multiple set of eyes come to rest on her, yet it was the set of pained brown eyes, standing not three feet away that took her breath and made her heart beat fast inside her chest. He still looked so good, standing there in a dark purple dress shirt and black slacks, he'd grown a goatee and a sparse amount of hair, making him good enough to eat.

_'Damn this is going to be harder than I thought,'_ she voiced inside her head, eyes traveling up to his face to look deep into the soul of a tortured and anger man.

End note: ok so please don't stone me for leaving it there, but I had to, and the next chapter will be what Hotch's been up to. I hoe you enjoyed let me know.


	11. Chapter 10

A.N: Ok so I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with the next part, and this time we learn a little bit about where Hotch has been and what he thoughts and feelings are. I hope everyone likes and don't forget to let me know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys make my day. Now without farther adieu on with the show.

Disclaimed: I own nothing *pouts*

Chapter ten

Two damn long years, he sat twiddling his thumbs no words from his team if they'd found the son of a bitch, but then if they had he'd be home instead of this God forsaken hell hole he called home. A quick sweep of the well lived in living room, Jack's toys thrown haphazardly around showing that indeed a six year old hyper active little boy lived there. A long tried sigh left his lips as he busied himself picking up the toys and in general cleaning the little apartment they called home.

He hated it here, there was nothing he could do, nothing but memories to keep his mind occupied and even they were starting to fade with time. He missed his life back in Quantico, he missed his family and friends. Hell if pushed he'd say he missed tracking the damn unsub's down as well, but the more rational part of his brain new that he couldn't not when he had to think about protecting Jack.

A long loud ring broke the still silence, a ring he never thought he'd hear again.

_ "Keep this phone charged at all times Hotch's no matter what and no matter where you are. This one little thing is all that links you to us and back home," Marshall Roberts stated handing a small black cell phone to Hotch. _

_ He nodded glancing down at his son, who stood beside him, arms held tight to his hip, then back up into the aged, gray eyes of Marshall Jacob Roberts. "Only connection? Won't he be able to track it?" _

_ Roberts gave the younger man a doubtful look "It's not likely. You know him about as well as I do Aaron do you seriously think he'd try tracking a cell phone?" _

_ Hotch just nodded, knowing the other man was right, but it still didn't quell the doubts and fears running through his mind._

_ "Daddy?" Jack asked tugging at his jeans leg. _

_ Hotch looked down at his son, "Yea buddy," he said bending down to his level. _

_ "We leaving?" he asked, fear widening his deep brown eyes. _

_ A lump formed in the back of Hotch's throat, "Yes Jack, we have to." _

_ "But why," the four year old whined tears springing to his eyes. _

_ Hotch wrapped his son in a tight hug letting the little boy cry into his shoulder, as he smoothed a hand over his head, "We have to buddy to protect you from the bad guys, remember. It's like we'll be working the case together just a little while longer. You think you can do that for me?" Pulling back Jack looked up into his father's eyes and slowly nodded. Hotch cuffed the back of his head, "That's my boy," he responded wrapping his arms back around him and lifting him into his arms. _

_ "Just remember, keep your head down, try not to draw any attention to yourself and if anything looks suspicious call me. And don't worry we'll get him," Roberts advises slapping Hotch on the shoulder, then motioned towards the group behind him, "I'll give you a few." _

_ Hotch nodded his thanks before approaching his team. _

_ "Don't get shot while you're out there on your own, you want have the team to back your ass up Hotchner," Rossi exclaimed gruffly, clasping the younger mans hand. _

_ "Take care of this team Dave, we were all ready one down now to, don't let it fall apart," he returned, hoping that even in his absence his team, his family would still keep it together, yet he could see the rift that had divided them when Penelope walked out of their lives. _

_ "I'll do my best," he answered walking away from his one time protégé worry forming behind his dark brown eyes. _

_ "Take care of yourself Hotch, we want you and Jack back in one piece remember that," JJ offered, pulling both father and son into a big hug. _

_ "I will JJ, and you take care of Henry to and you remember to cut Morgan some slack. It wasn't entirely his fault for Pen's departure," Hotch said, catching and holding her light blue eyes seeing the doubt flair to life. _

_ She nodded, "I'll try that's all I can give you," and placed a chaste kiss to both Hotchner male's cheeks walking off so no one could see her tears. _

_ Reid stepped forward a long fingered hand stretched out before him, "You they say these kind of things can last years sometime even decades I wouldn't be surprised if we never see you again Hotch I mean…" _

_ A subtle smile curved Hotch's lips, "Reid we'll be back, don't count me out just yet." _

_ "Sorry," he mumbled retracting his hand, "I guess… I just." _

_ "I'm going to miss you to Reid and don't let all those facts go to your head," Hotch answered patting the younger man on the back. Of all his team he worried for Reid the most. He'd lost his father young, then Gideon left with just a note behind, Garcia leaving with barely a goodbye, and now the only constant in his left was being forced into witness protection. The poor lad couldn't catch a brake, but if time had taught Hotch one thing it was that Reid was resilient and would bounce back maybe. _

_ Reid nodded and turned away, to stand beside JJ who took his hand in hers giving it a friendly squeeze. _

_ Morgan approached, "When you return to job is yours again Hotch, count on that." _

_ "It may not be a temporary shot Derek, we don't know how long I'll be gone. Just…" Hotch paused unsure of what to say. In the last six months Derek had changed so much from the carefree, easy smiling young man he once knew. Hotch chalked it up to Penelope walking out of his life, the only sunshine in his dark soul. He just hoped with time that either one of them would come to their senses and return to one another. Yet he knew deep down that both were stubborn and wouldn't budge even though Derek still didn't understand why she life in the first place and that one little snag was what kept him from doing anything. Hotch looked back at Derek, after coming out of his self review of the two to see pained brown eyes, staring at him, waiting for him to finish his words. _

_ He shifted Jack's weight to his other hip, "Don't let this job consume you to the point you quit living. I know I'm not much of a role model on love, but try to find her, give her the chance you know you need to." _

_ Derek shook his head, his voice filled with sadness, "It's too late for that Hotch she left without even telling me why. How can I forgive that and let it slide?" _

_ "In time you will Morgan, when you least expect it something will force the two of you back together and then you will have to make amends, both of you," Hotch stated clasping his shoulder and walking off towards the remaining member of his team. _

_ "It's not going to be the same without you Aaron," Emily breathed, softly feeling his free hand take hers. _

_ "In time it will Em, it has to. Take care of yourself," he chided pulling her hand closer. _

_ "I have to, so when you come back, things can pick up were we're leaving them," Emily answered glazing up into his deep eyes, seeing the sadness and regret pool just beyond the brown depths. _

_ He quickly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath bringing in her light spicy scent of jojoba oil feeling his nasal passages imprinting itself on his memory, for his next words would rip his heart out, "Move on Emily, don't hung on to what we had." _

_ She pulled back slightly, tears burning the back of her eyes, "I can't forget it Aaron and I don't want to." _

_ "It was to short and barely even started to ponder on the what ifs. Let it and me go," he stated again pulling his hand free and walking away. _

_ "Ready Hotch?" Roberts called watching the stoic leader walk towards him. _

_ "As I'll ever be," he returned walking strait ahead never once looking back. _

"Hello," he answered pulling back to the present.

"Hotch, Roberts, I've got news."

All air left his body, "And?"

"It's not good," Roberts responded, sitting heavily into his black cloth chair.

"What do you mean," Hotch returned a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't like the next words coming through the cell.

"He's back, and bodies are following him," Jacob began, "there's pictures to."

"Son of a bitch," Hotch exclaimed the urge to throw something growing within him, "what do you mean pictures?"

"JJ said something about a stack of pictures Morgan received this afternoon, before they got the call about two dead bodies. Apparently the woman looked like someone from your team. She was pretty shook up about it, mumbled something about Garcia. I couldn't quiet make that part out, but she did say that you need to watch your back closer, he could be anywhere."

"And my team, no one injured is there?" cursing himself for running away like a coward. If he knew anything he knew that JJ had been talking about Penelope, and if that sick bustard had done something to her, there would be hell to pay.

"No, no nothing like that Hotch, just shook up a bit."

Pictures, the idea popped into his head like a light bulb going off, "The pictures Morgan received did she say what, or who they were of?"

"Na she didn't go into much detail bout that one," Roberts answered, running a tried hand over his face.

"When are you coming to get us?" Hotch asked knowing that he couldn't and wouldn't sit by and let his team his family deal with this alone.

"Until he's back in hell where he belongs your not coming within a hundred miles of this town Aaron you know that."

"Bull shit Jacob, I will not sit by and let my team go through this without me. If I know him any he want stop until one of them is dead. He's taunting them wanting them to make a mistake and I'll be damn if I'll sit up here in Podunk hell and let this just pass cause you and I both know it won't. So you have a decision to make either come and get us now, or I'm coming there."

"Hard ass," Roberts commented on a chuckle, "be ready tomorrow noon, we'll drive back," and he hung up.

A brief smile flitted across Hotch's face before setting to work on getting them packed and ready for tomorrow. It was his turn to get revenge for the last two years missing from his life and for the death of Haley and as they say pay back can be a bitch.


	12. Chapter 11

A.N: back again this chapter was both fun and hard to write so I do hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock hard. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing well except Kristine, and Jacob other than that I just love playing with them.

Chapter eleven

Present April 2011

"Pen," Emily and JJ squealed in union as they rushed forward enveloping her into a bone crushing hug. Granted it'd only been six weeks since their last girl's weekend, but life hadn't really been the same since she left.

"Missed you to my lovelies," Pen exclaimed returning the hug with equal force, eyes still firmly placed on the tall drink of water standing stiff as a broad not far away.

Her heart clinched tight in her chest when he turned without so much as a nod and walked away, _'What'd you think would happen Penelope that he'd just come rushing over and crush you into his arms. Not bloody likely you left remember.'_ Those bitter words ran through her head. In truth she didn't know what to expect from him, but the cold silence destroyed any hope that had laid in her heart. She knew now what both JJ and Emily had been saying the last two years were true that her leaving without an explanation had torn something inside him, with that one deep probing look into his eyes, before the window into his soul closed, a realization hit home. But how could she have explained what her heart wanted to a man who didn't want her.

Closing those thoughts off she pulled back from the two women catching a brief look of anger that flashed across JJ's face. No time to dwell on what might have been's and regrets they had a case to close and then she'd return home to New York.

"Garcia," Rossi stated seeing the brief exchange between her and Morgan, he'd watched the younger man turn away in anger and all but stomp back up towards the conference room. Mentally he shook his head and stuck his hand out towards Mac, "David Rossi."

Mac took the offered hand, "Mac Taylor it's good to finally put a face to the name after hearing about all of you for the last two years."

A slight blush crept up her cheeks at his mention, "Zip it Taylor," she admonished, with a light tap to his shoulder.

"Thanks for bring her down, I'm sure she put up quiet a huff about that one," David said a slight gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"No problem, wanted to keep her safe," Mac responded momentarily looking around adsorbing everything.

"And over protective to," Penelope shot back, "it's good to see your still in one piece Rossi," she tossed at him watching a slight nod of his head.

"To keep this bunch of misfits in line someone has to."

"Speak for yourself Dave," JJ stated from Penelope right, "I'm no misfit and as for keeping us in line, when hell freezes over."

"To right," Emily tossed in behind her statement catching sight of Reid walking forward.

His quite voice spoke, "Welcome back Garcia," he muttered shifting from one foot to the next unsure of what he should do.

"I see you still need a hair cut boy genius," Penelope commented, watching a slight blush color his cheeks, "So you going to just stand there or are you gonna give me hug?"

Shuffling forward he let her wrap her arms around him tightly, and returned the embrace grateful that she'd returned even if for just a short while. "I've missed you Garcia," he whispered hoarsely into her ear not waiting anyone to hear him.

Truth be told he'd missed her greatly over the past two years, granted there had been times when she's visit the girls and he'd been invited, but just like those to far and in between weekends they were not enough and not the same as having her near. Initially he'd been disappointed that she's chickened out and snuck away like the thief in the night, but in the end he'd come to realize she'd done it to keep herself sane. And while he knew JJ and Emily both blamed Morgan, JJ admittedly more, so, Reid just felt sorry for the once outgoing man.

"Back at ya junior G-man," Penelope said tears burning the back of her eyes.

She'd promised herself that she'd hold her emotions in check that they wouldn't overwhelm her, but this, his soft admission had tore a hole in her heart.

"Back to work people the reunion can wait," came Morgan's deep gruff voice.

JJ whorled around anger flashing in her pale blue eyes, but stilled her harsh words when Rossi's strong warm hand on the small of her back.

Penelope, out of the corner of her eye caught the simple gesture and tried to hide the smile from her lips. She'd known for sometime that their dark brooding celebrity profiler had developed something of a crush on the petite media liaison though he'd never do anything to endanger her career even if it meant giving up on what would be the best thing in his life. A slight shake of her head, thinking that both Rossi and JJ were just a bit foolish, _'then again weren't you just as foolish for not following your own heart,'_ a small voice in her head admonished tauntingly.

Pushing those thoughts aside her glaze turned up towards the conference room to find him staring at her, an involuntary shiver ran down her spine at the cold look in his eyes, "Sorry peaches," she stated, turning her eyes away, hiding the hurt that built with every look. _'Harden it Penelope, things have changed.'_

Clearing his throat Reid offered, "I'll show you to your old office."

Emily's head whipped around a knowing smile lighting her features, "Yea I bet you do, Reid. Just don't get to tongue tied around her."

"I… no that's not it… I mean," Spencer sputtered face flaming a deep crimson.

Penelope's eyebrows shot up, "Oh do tell Prentiss, who has my little lambkins all flustered."

"You'll see Pen," Emily responded a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Now I am intrigued, come on Spencer show us the way," Penelope teased grabbing his hand, "Mac you want to join us?"

He just nodded enjoying the exchanged sensing that something's never change no matter how much time passed.

Once the small group rounded the corner, Emily said, "I'm going to," and hooked a thumb up to the conference room.

JJ nodded and walked away anger still boiling at the surface.

"Jen," Rossi called, watching as she stopped her progress.

"What," she yelled turning to glare at him.

Hands up in surrender "Cool your jets woman I come in peace."

"Yea and your not the enemy either hu," she retorted sarcastically.

"Damn strait, so point those fire balls somewhere else, I'm baking over here," he said closing in.

"Sorry," she mumbled and continued towards her office, throwing over her shoulder, "You comin',"

shaking his head, but following needing a few answers, "What's got you knickers all in a twist, cause damn if looks could kill, Morgan would be a pile of ash right now."

"More like a pile of ass if you ask me," she responded taking a seat heavily as her hands scrubbed her blonde locks back.

"JJ cut him some slack," he began taking the only unoccupied spot in her over flowing office.

"Cut him some slack you jest Dave," she glared up at him from her leaned back posture, "you mean that spineless, overbearing, not even man enough person we call a unit chief. He couldn't even be civil enough to greet her. Instead just throwing her dirty looks and scowling. The one who pushed so damn hard to get her here and then nothing not a damn word leaves his lips in her direction. So no Dave," she drew out his name, "I won't cut him any slack. It's his damn fault she left in the first place."

"You can't seriously blame him for Garcia leaving?" he asked incredulity.

"Hell yes I blame him. He couldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to see what was right in front of him the whole time. No he just had to think with his dick, like most damn men," she raged, flinging herself from her chair almost setting it backwards turning to face the small window looking out into the hallway.

"Jennifer," he damn near shouted trying to get her attention, when she turned towards him he spoke, "you do know that Garcia is partly to blame for things to she didn't play innocent in this." He held up his hand when she started to speak, "I know he didn't see, but she left him high and dry, no explanation nothing. I'm not taking sides here, but do see it from his point of view."

"So what you think his actions are spot on then, that she deserves the cold shoulder?"

He had so few ways to answer that question and anyway he didn't he'd be wrong, "No, but you can't expect anything less. Morgan didn't make Garcia leave, she choose that path, he just happened to be a factor. Blaming him won't help if anything it'll stoke the fire."

"Bull shit," JJ exclaimed brushing passed Rossi, "he didn't even try Dave not one damn time, he dropped the ball and let it lye. So tell me how I can not blame him for loosing my best friend to another city?"

He just shook his head unable to come up with any real reason, "Just don't start any shit woman, I don't need world war three here in this bull pen, between you and Morgan or any body for that matter. Let's let sleeping dogs lay."

"Scouts honor," she said, but her promise would prove false.

"You were never a scout unless you forget to tell me something, JJ," Rossi remarked following her out the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back sarcastically.

Meanwhile, "Private meeting of one or can anybody join," Emily said, moving slowly into the room.

Her dark eyes took in the slump posture of Derek Morgan, who poured over the pictures once more. Without looking up, "Free country Prentiss do what ever you want."

"You know you're still a jack ass," Emily commented as if she was talking about the weather.

His head snapped up, eyes flashing, "Excuse me."

"You heard me, your ears aren't clogged. You're a genuine jackass."

"May be its best if you turn and leave the same way you came," Derek growled eyes flashing.

She knew she'd be pushing it, but damn it she wanted the team back not scattered to the four winds. "No I'm fine right here," she replied taking a seat opposite the brooding man. "Couldn't even bring yourself to say hello could you. Are you so bitter that your pride wouldn't allow for pleasantry?"

"Prentiss," he growled again anger boiling inside his veins.

"That's my name please don't wear it out," she responded sweetly, "You never answered my question by the way."

"Damn it Emily what do you want out of me, blood."

"No," she returned adamantly slamming a hand down on the hard wood table, "I want the truth. I've heard Penelope's side, know it like the back of my hand, now I want your side."

"Why do you care?" he asked, tiredness sipping into his voice.

Her eyes soften, "Because I want my family back damn it. I want what we had almost three years ago not this penny anny shit that I've had to live with. I want Pen back here, not that I don't like Kristine, but it's not the same. I want Hotch back," her voice hitched at his name, "we can't function this way much longer Morgan. It's getting to the point were we're falling apart."

"Doesn't look like it to me," he sneered, turning away from her.

"You damn stubborn fucker," she yelled having had enough, "damn your pride and self righteousness. You want to keep hurting fine then do, so. I was trying to extent that olive branch to you once again, but no you just have to break it in tiny pieces. Fine then you keep living life this way. I hope you choke on it."

"She left me," he said in a voice so small and soft she was sure she didn't hear things right.

"What," she asked turning back.

He looked up at her, heart open, and she could see the full extent of what Penelope leaving had done to him, "She left me."

End note: so what do you think need more Morgan angst a little explanation let me know


	13. Chapter 12

A.N: Hello again, not much to say for this one, but to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favorites and hey I'm over 100 damn first time for everything hu lol you guys rock. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twelve

"Not much has changed since I left hu?" Penelope asked, following Reid down the same path she use to walk everyday.

"Things rarely change in government buildings Garcia not much room to move around even though it sits on three hundred and eighty five acres of wooded land," Reid tossed back not bothering to turn around.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Penelope remarked, as they came to a stop in front of a closed door, the name plate reading, Kristine Hunter. "Kris is ya'lls TA?"

Reid just nodded and rapped on the hard wood waiting for the "Come in," from her light voice.

"Well what do I owe this unexpected pleasure Dr," the last words died from her lips when she turned fully to see an amused Penelope Garcia standing in her doorway. "Garcia?"

"Hunter," Penelope returned with a tip of her head.

In a flash Kristine stood and rushed forward enveloping her in a tight hug, "Good to see you sugar," she said, her Texas accent showing through on the last word.

"Same to you dumpling," Penelope returned as they pulled apart, "So what made you come to work for this bunch of rag tag profilers?"

"They were eating through one to many techs from the pool Morgan doing most of the chewing, the job got flung into my lap and here I've stayed. Only God knows why I put up with them though," she answered a gleam of amusement shining in her eyes.

"Why didn't Kevin get the job?" she inquired curiously.

"That dumb ass sick piece of shit, I mean I know the two of you bumped like monkeys, but come on Pen he was about as bright as a box of rocks," Kristine said bluntly making Reid blush at her choice of words.

"Kris that's not," Penelope started but Kristine cut her off.

"I know very well that it's not Pen, but still after what that jackass did, besides not long after you split he got some job offer in Timbuktu. The whole tech pool rejoiced the moment he left the floor, even though a party to celebrate. Ron had a big sign that said, "Good riddance to bad rubbish". I tell ya when he left…"

"I get it Kris no need to elaborate," Penelope chuckled looking around her old office. The black walls, multiple computer screens and TVs still taking up much of the space, but it was the lack of her colorful belongings that struck Penelope the most. Granted Kristine had a few things littering here and there, pictures of a woman she knew to be the younger woman's mother, some of the tech pool gang, even a picture that Penelope had to look twice at for in said picture was Spencer Reid a huge smile plastered on his handsome face, Kristine standing behind him, sporting bunny ears atop Reid's shaggy brown head. "Bunny ears hu, Reid?"

He moved closer to get a better look, as a light crimson stain rose across his cheeks, "You said that picture was destroy," he said rounding to face a smiling Kristine.

"So I lied bite me Reid," she returned grinning at him. For his own sanity Reid kept his mouth shut. "What's the matter honey, cat got your tongue," Kristine purred, finally seeing the other man hanging back by the door.

"I don't know what a cat's got to do with my tongue Kris, but one most certainly doesn't have my tongue," he answered seriously.

Kristine rolled her eyes, "It's an expression Dr. Reid sheesh sometimes I don't know why I put up with you."

Penelope held in her laughter at the banter moving between the two, she found it heart warming and funny. "I see what Em was talking about now."

Reid's dark eyes snapped up, "And that would be?"

She shook her head as Mac cleared his throat, "Sorry Mac," she offered walking back towards Kristine, "Kris this hunk of a man is Mac Taylor my boss from New York and general pain in the ass, Mac, Kristine Hunter hacker, sweetheart and good friend of mine."

"Sweetheart my ass," Reid exclaimed under his breath hoping no one heard.

"Heard that one Spencer Reid and for that comment you will pay," Kristine warned eyes flashing towards him playfully, before softening and extending her hand in Mac's direction, "Nice to meet you Mr. Taylor. I sure hope Pen's been behaving herself."

"Me behave you must be taking leave of your senses sugar pop," Penelope laughed falling into a cloth covered computer chair.

"Same here," Mac replied taking her smaller hand in his, "and as for her behaving well she has her moments."

"Moments of insanity I'm sure," Penelope tossed in eyeing the computer screen in front of her. "Whatch working on kitten?" she flinched at the sight staring back at her and turned.

Kristine turned to face Penelope cursing her stupidity for leaving the crime scene pictures up, Jamie Thompson's wide dead eyes staring back at her. "Sorry Pen I didn't know."

"It's all right my lovely you didn't have the power of seeing the future to know that we were heading this way," Garcia stated gulping down the bitter taste in her mouth. "So question still stands whatch working on, besides flipping through gruesome pictures?"

"History on the Thompson's, we know or suspect the reason he choose this couple. Autopsy confirmed a few things for us as well," Kristine answered taking her seat and tapping a few keys.

"Anything as to why they were in that part of town?" Spencer asked, coming to stand behind her.

"I'm not a mind reader Reid and I can't see into the past, all I've got are receipts from their night out, dinner at Mike's pizza, drinks and dancing at the Oasis both of which are on the opposite side of town from where the local Leo's found them. So unless we have some kind of crystal ball to tell me why I don't have that information for you," she replied a deep sigh leaving her lips. She knew Reid was only trying to help in his own way, but the information was being a recluse and that infuriated her to no end.

Awkwardness pushed aside momentarily, "We'll find the connection Kris," he reassured resting a warm hand on her shoulder feeling a slight shudder pass through her body.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Penelope questioned sliding up beside her, after watching the tender exchange between the pair. Her heart warming again thinking that maybe her sweet boy had found someone that saw under the façade he kept in place.

Grateful eyes glanced in her direction, "Any help would be greatly appreciated."

"Then I'm all yours doll," she returned happily.

"I will be taking my leave Garcia, need to get back to New York before Danny and Stella blow something up," Mac voiced hating to interrupted.

"You know what they say when the cat's away the mice will play," she said a teasing tone to her voice, "Come on I'll walk you to the elevators."

Mac nodded, "It was good to meet the both of you."

"And you, have a safe trip home," Kristine tossed over her shoulder, fingers flying over the keyboard.

"You want me to walk him back Garcia, so you can stay," Reid offered, finally moving his hand away from Kristine shoulder motioning towards the empty chair.

"Thank you Spencer, but its ok I'll do it," Penelope responded gesturing for Mac to lead the way.

Once the door closer and silence claimed the small space, Kristine turned to face Reid, "What's running through that big brain of yours, sugar?"

Reid shook his head, "I'm not sure Kris, I just wonder…" he trailed off.

"If their together," she supplied watching his head bob in the positive, "from my observation, I'd say no."

Rising a skeptically eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?"

"Something in my gut tells me, there's only one man in her heart ever," she responded giving the man in front of her the once over. Her skin still tingling from his touch making her wish he'd either man up and ask her out or just leave it be. The mixed signals he kept sending were driving her crazy. "Don't you have work to do?" she questioned smartly wanting to be alone for a bit his present working on her nerves and heart. She didn't want to be rude, but she knew it wouldn't be bloody likely he'd ever do either and maybe that was how it should be. She didn't need a male in her life messing things up.

The harsh tone had him searching her eyes, but coming up with nothing but closed off emotions, "Yea, I… you know paper work and stuff," he stuttered backing out of her office almost colliding with the door frame. She always left him feeling like he lacked something, one minute she'd be nice and flirting with him or what he thought was flirting then she'd shut down on him closing him out. He didn't understand her in the least bit and to make matters worse he knew there was a growing attraction on his part to her. One he could no more explain then her behavior.

She didn't treat him like some lab rat, or freak like so many in his life had, nay she treated him like a man calling him on his shit and making him face his fears. In the short period of time she'd been apart of the team she'd became his best friend especial after Morgan shut down on him. But lately in the last two weeks things had started to change and change was something that didn't come easily to Spencer Reid.

Meanwhile Emily had retaking her seat waiting for Morgan to continue and when no farther words come she prompted, "So she left you."

He closed his eyes running a hand over his slightly bald head, "With nothing Prentiss no damn explanation, just a fucking box at her apartment, no note attached, nothing to tell me what the hell I did."

"Why didn't you try to find her?" she asked, knowing full well that after Penelope left he'd asked for information, asked both her and JJ were she'd went. At first nether had known, but later they couldn't, having promised Penelope that they wouldn't ever divulge her secret. Though a few times Emily had slipped and let something escaped in her words, but evidently nothing stuck or struck a cord with him.

"Cause the two of you wouldn't give me a damn address, I tired at first I wanted to know, but no both you and JJ with held that precious information from me," he growled standing hurriedly sending his chair wheeling backwards hitting the wall with a loud bang.

"I tried to drop you hints, but you never picked up on them, so I stopped. Pen made us promise to never say anything," Emily answered dropping her glaze guilt consuming her.

"So fucking what, I needed answers from her and I got nothing, not a damn thing from anyone," he yelled wishing he could wring her pretty little neck for the trouble. "Didn't you see," he paused raking a hand over his face again, "but of course not, no one gave a damn about me."

"Bull shit," Emily spat her turn to rise and glare at Morgan, "we tried a number of times to many damn time to count and you just sent us packing, so don't tell me we didn't care. You closed down on us."

"Hell yes I closed down what more did you want from me, I lost her, the only woman I ever loved," he flung out losing his temper making him say things he normally would keep to himself.

"Loved?" Emily questioned an eyebrow raised fear gripping her heart that he didn't love Penelope anymore.

He turned away from Emily staring out into the bull pen, he might as well jump all in he started it, then a thought occurred to him, "She came to see me the night we came back from the case Oregon," he started turning to Emily again, "she came to me, but Amanda had came over, we'd," he watched Prentiss hold up a hand not wanting to know what they'd been doing. "Garcia had such a wild look in her eyes, I stepped out to go towards her, but she backed away, I called for her, but she told me never to call her that again and she ran away."

Surprise marred her features, hearing this admission one that Penelope herself never told her, "Did you try to find out what happened?"

Morgan shook his head, "No time we got that anthrax case, and before I knew it she was gone."

Putting two and two together Prentiss figured out what had happened that night to send Penelope to Morgan's, clearing her throat, knowing that it wasn't her place to say, but hoping this would, could help, "You want to know why she came to see you?"

Morgan's head snapped up, "Why?"

"That night she broke up with Lynch," Emily stated watching his face fall self loathing entering his eyes.

"Son of a bitch," he breathed closing his eyes against the onslaught of regret and heartbreak.

Facing the window again he caught sight of Penelope walking with that Mac guy towards the elevator and making a rash decision he bolted for the door leaving a stunned Prentiss behind.

He slowed his roll, and came to a stop in front of the glass entrance waiting for the metal doors to slide closed, before pressing forwards.

"So your boyfriend leaving all ready?" he asked slowly walking towards her, wanting the truth about him, about everything. She pivoted in her spot eyes' narrowing to slits, _'Not good,'_ he thought cursing his stupid foolish tongue.

"And it would be your business why?" she hissed, crossing her arms.

"I just," he paused wondering why he was at a lose for words all of a sudden. She kept him this way even before she'd left, he could charm most any woman he laid eyes on, any one but her. She kept him on his toes, challenged him every step of the way and he always felt like he'd come up lacking in her eyes.

"Just what Morgan," she demanded tapping her foot.

"Forget it," he tossed out pushing his thoughts and feeling aside and started back for the bullpen.

"Jackass," she breathed, thinking he didn't hear her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, facing her again, this time fire lighting his eyes.

"You heard me, jackass. You wanted me here so damn bad and I get here and, nothing, the cold shoulder is all you give and the moment Mac leaves you pounce. Well you can forget it _bubby_," she spat the last word out like a bad piece of gum, "you don't get any damn answers from me."

"What do you want from me _Garcia_," he roared eyes flashing.

"Not a damn fucking thing _Morgan_ never did," she responded then wishing she could take back her last words, when the flash of pain raced through his eyes.

He straiten his back, stiffened his posture, "If that's the way you want it, find I'll play it that way. You stay in Hunter's office you do what she needs from you and once this case is over go back to New York that's home now isn't it. Just," he paused anger boiling, "stay the hell away from me," and he stocked away leaving Garcia to stand there open mouthed gulping like a fish for water.


	14. Chapter 13

A.N: Hey everyone sorry this is taking so long, but with work and school life is getting so full. But aside from that here's the next part, this one I figured needs a little insight into why, basically will get to learn more about where Will is and JJ and Rossi's tentative relationship as well as a little more of Kris and Reid to and maybe a smidge of Emily and Hotch and of course Morgan and Garcia talk to couldn't leave that off. It's a bit long winded so bare with me on that. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guy's rock as usual. And now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter thirteen

Five minutes later she still stood rooted in her spot by the elevator shock, hurt and even self-loathing running through her mind and heart as she stared at the place Morgan had stood.

"Penelope," a voice called tentatively from behind her.

Slowly, painfully Penelope turned to face, Kristine who stared at her compassion in her dark eyes, making her wonder how much she'd heard. "Kris," she said tersely stiffening her back and walking towards the taller brunette, "work, we have work to do."

Kristine just nodded and turned to go back the same way she'd came, feeling a change had settled. She'd only caught the end of their fight the harsh words they flung at each other and had to try and block the pained sorrowful expression on Morgan's face that would be forever imprinted on her memory. Granted she didn't care for the profiler's attitude much, but she did respect him for his tenacity and the way, even after Hotch's departure he held the team together, albeit by short tethering strings. She'd never seen him look so broken in the past one and a half years she been working for him, then again Garcia hadn't been around all that time to bring the broken part of him to the surface.

Entering her office they both got to work dividing up the searches and paperwork evenly, a quiet descended on the pair and only the sounds of tapping could be heard.

To lighten the heavy mood, Penelope asked over her shoulder, "So you and Reid hu?"

Head snapped around to stare at Penelope wide eyed, "No, no of course not I mean…" Kristine stuttered out, "he'd never no… it's not."

Penelope held up a hand, "Sugar it's written all over your face, so truth is something going on?" she pushed hoping that her gumdrop would finally have found someone to care for him.

"Your seeing things PG there's nothing there trust me," she paused turning back to her own keyboard, "besides he'd never see my like that I mean look at me and then look at him. No nothing there."

"What do you mean look at him and you? It is because he's a genius? That because he's socially awkward that your too good for him?" Penelope asked anger coloring her voice, wondering where her friend who treated everyone like a friend went.

Again her head whipped around, _'I definitely need to stop that I'm going to get a whiplash,'_ Kristine thought, before answering, "Hell no Pen if anything I'm not good enough for him," she confessed lowering her black framed eyes.

"Bull shit," Penelope responded vehemently turning fully to face her, "why in the name of everything that's holy would you say something like that."

Sad eyes, looked back at her, but the next words didn't answer her question, "So what's with you and Morgan?" she asked deflecting the conversation off her.

"Well played," Penelope exclaimed turning back to her own computer.

"Thanks, but still Pen, and I know it's not my place, but in the short period of time that I've know Morgan he's never acted like this, never been emotional in the least bit. If anything he's always been cool, and stand offish, Spen… I mean Reid told me when I first started that he was different a long time ago, hard headed, stubborn, kept his private life just that yes, but not this ready to snap, totally closed off person he is now. Granted I only saw and knew him from a far off position, but even I, who can't see difference in personality if it struck me in the face, could tell something had changed in him."

"What's your point Kris," Penelope shot back not turning to face her, but listening to every word that she spoke, her heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces never knowing that her departure had, had such an effect on Morgan.

Emily and JJ, well more Emily, only gave her small bits about him, they knew she didn't want to be reminded of what she'd lost, therefore she never knew the state he'd slipped into. Regret and guilt built a hole in her heart, but then the street ran both ways he'd never told her about his girlfriend. However, now that reason sounded hollow to her own ears and she cursed her own weakness for bolting and not saying anything to him.

Taking a breath, "My point is Pen when you left I think he lost a piece of himself, a very important piece and now he's just walking around a shell of the man he once was. I remember the Christmas Party's were the two of you acted so much like a couple that when I first started that's what I thought, but then you were shot and got with _Lynch_ things seemed to change. I just, when we'd go out for coffee all those times back then you never seemed very happy with _him_, but one mention of Morgan and your face would light up. I just don't want to see you pass this chance by to fix whatever happened between the two of you," Kristine finished slowly her own regret filling her voice with each last word as if she'd been there before.

In her heart she knew what Kristine said was true, but her head still stubbornly refused to budge. They'd slipped apart months, hell even a year before she left, he let that happen, _'Didn't you let that happen to?'_ a small voice asked taunting her. **'But I tried, he never did, never kept it together, dropped the ball,'** her heart argued or maybe, _'you dropped the ball to Penelope when Kevin came into your life, hell before that when Battle shot you, things started going down hill from there,' _her head battled back not giving up. She remembered the night he'd said those three magical words that sent her heart soaring to the clouds then plummeting back to earth faster than a falling star knowing that he didn't and would never mean it the way she did. But then why this reaction to her leaving, why has he turned so cold and distant from everyone. Questions she had swirling in her head as she went back to work and silence once again descended.

A few hours later, and searches that yielded nothing Kristine turned to Penelope, "Its five Pen you ready to close her down?"

"No not, yet just let me," she began.

"Penelope," Kristine stated forcefully, "we've got nothing to go on, no leads, no connections nothing, and until, God forbid, we get another body or _he_ shows _himself _we got nothing. Let's get out of here, go to dinner and try to put this day out of your head."

"She's got one hell of a plan there Garcia," JJ's voice sounded from the doorway.

"See even JJ agrees, so grab your shit and let's go," Kristine returned starting to power down her babies.

Reluctantly, she did as Kristine suggested and stared packing away her trinkets and things until, "You can leave those PG, nothings going to happen, they'll be fine promise," Kristine voiced, watching as her friend had started to pack up.

Haunted eyes, glance up at her, "Thanks Kris."

The other woman just waved it off, and finished her task.

"So they ready, yet?" Emily's voice said, as she came up behind JJ.

"Ready for what?" Penelope asked standing and stretching her back muscles.

"To get the hell out of dodge Pen, your staying with me, so I thought we could have a girl's night, Emily and Kristine are coming with us," JJ answered eyes watching the pair.

Kristine's head snapped up, "You don't have to invite me JJ it's ok really, I've got loads of stuff to do at home it's not…"

"No it's not, but you are a part of this team and dysfunctional family so stop being hardheaded and let's go," Emily put in her voice stern brooking no argument.

"But I have no closes and besides I snore," Kristine said trying to weasel out once more though her heart warmed at Emily's mention of her being family.

"Go bag Kris and as for the snoring I'll put up in with Em, she snores to," JJ offered waving the two women forward.

"You might as well give up Kris they won't let it drop," Penelope tossed in following the tiny blond out the door her own duffle bag in one hand purse and lab top in the other.

"Damn strait," Emily answered last one to follow after Kristine locked her door.

As they passed the bull pen Penelope's eyes searched for Morgan unconsciously and caught sight of him standing up top just a few feet from the conference room door. When he spotted her, he turned his back and walked towards his, Hotch's old office. A deep sigh left her lips, but nothing more.

"Going home ladies," Rossi's deep smooth voice asked.

"Hell yes Dave and wash this day out of our hair," JJ returned, facing him.

"Need any help with that," he teased heat flaring in his dark eyes.

"None from you Rossi," she tossed back easily.

"Then goodnight ladies and remember to be careful," David advised apprising each woman in turn but his eyes lingered on JJ a fraction more.

"I think we'll be fine Rossi, you have three gun totting agents here if one of us doesn't get him the other two will," Emily tossed in gaining a withering look from Rossi for her cheek.

Kristine, upon entering the bullpen, searched for Reid seeing him sitting at his desk, back towards her, she wanted to say something, anything, to apologize for being so rude earlier but the words died on her lips as he turned around when Rossi first spoke. Their eyes locked and she could see something lingering just beneath those warm brown depths before he turned his head back around no words falling from his lips. Disappointed that he didn't even say goodbye, but knowing it was her own damn fault, she just fell in line behind Penelope as the four of them headed for the elevator her heart screaming to go back and talk to him, to tell him, at least goodbye like they normally did, but her body and mind refused to obey the commands.

A brief stop at Kristine black Ford Fusion to grab her go bag and they were off towards JJ's house. Twenty minutes JJ pulled the dark crimson Honda Accord into her parking spot, across from her town home.

"Moving up in the world I see," Penelope commented following the blonde.

"More like moving downward again, Pen," JJ replied, pulling her keys out and unlocking the door.

"Meaning?"

"It should be a house, with four bedrooms and a pool out back, not a three bedroom town home, with no yard or a safe place for Henry to play," JJ responded trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Where is my little prince to begin with?" Penelope questioned setting her bags down by the coffee table.

"With his father, for the next few days until this case is solved," JJ answered from the back bedroom.

"How's that going?" Emily asked, slipping off her heels and copping a seat on the plush grey couch.

"It's going," JJ responded walking back towards them, closed changed to a pair of sweat pants and a tank top her blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She glanced at both Penelope and Emily, before her eyes caught sight of Kristine still standing next to the closed door. "We don't bite Kris, come on in farther plop your stuff anywhere, don't mind the toys. Oh and if anyone wants a shower or to freshen up bathroom's on the left down the hall." She made her way into the kitchen grabbing the phone and menus on her way, to setting a pot of coffee and tea.

"I'll just be a minute," Kristine stated, pointing towards the hallway.

"Anything particular you want for dinner?" JJ asked, as Kristine stopped just before the hallway.

"Don't matter to me, hon anything's fine," she responded.

"Never say that to JJ, sugar plum cause only God knows what she'll order then," Penelope tossed in claiming the over stuffed black armchair.

"Hey I resent that remark Penelope Marie, I can't help you wouldn't tell me what you wanted on your pizza. How was I suppose to know you didn't like olives at least I didn't put anchovies on it," JJ shot back sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

A bubble of laughter escaped Kristine's lips before she could suppress it and all three women looked at her, before busting out laughing, relieving the tension. Kristine just shook her head and started for the bathroom again a little more relaxed then before.

Sobering up just a fraction, Penelope glanced towards Emily, "So how do you feel about Hotch coming back?"

"Just had to ask the tough questions right off the back didn't you Garcia," JJ admonished, catching the brief look of sadness flash in Emily's dark brown eyes.

Hands folded in her lap, Emily looked down gathering her thoughts, quietly she spoke, "I'm not sure how to feel about it all Pen. I mean, if all goes well then we'll get Hotch back, but that doesn't mean we'd as in him and I would pick up where we left off. It's something I have to leave to the fates."

"He will honey, if I know Hotch any at all, and granted it will take time, but there will come a time when the two of your will be making little Hotchner's together," Penelope said leaning forward and resting a hand atop her two.

To dispel the gloomy mood, JJ asked again, "So dinner, pizza, Chinese, or I could whip something up."

"Pizza," both Emily and Penelope chimed in unison.

"Pepperoni, with extra cheese please," Kristine stated, entering the living room once again, having donned a pair of jean shorts and short sleeved pale yellow t-shirt, her long brown hair, falling around her shoulders. She didn't give away the fact that she'd heard their little conversation, knowing the deep history between the three of them and in a way envying them for having such a connection, one that she only had once in her life, but had lost it.

"How in the world have you managed to hide that from us for so long? Lardy woman Reid will flip if he ever sees this," Emily commented rising from her position to examine the ink emblazed on her shoulder.

A smile lit her features and she began to explain, "Come off it Em, it's not that big and besides my mom would've loved it," on her shoulder inked into the pale freckled skin, rested a Celtic cross with a white dove in flight in the center, "In God's hands" arched over the top, in blue letters outlined with black and at the bottom in purple letters, was her mothers name, Katherine Hunter. "Besides it's not the only one I have," she grinned pointing down to her ankle, were a dark blue star, with an intricate pattern rested.

An hour later, two boxes of pizza, soda, chips and even a few bars of Hershey chocolate, all four women sat facing the TV which played "Love Actually" though turned down so they could still talk.

"So Jayje honey how is dear William these days?" Penelope asked, taking a sip from her tea glass.

JJ's pale blue eyes shot up, "Fine I guess," she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"You never did tell me exactly what happened between the two of you," Penelope threw back, knowing that it'd been a little over a year since Will's ultimatum.

"Pen," she stated bragging out her name, "you know what he wanted and it was something I just couldn't give him, I couldn't leave the team, he knew that before we started to whole mess and him issuing his warning didn't and wouldn't change that fact. I mean I get why he wanted me to leave, we'd just lost Haley and he was scared something like that could happen to me, but to tell me I had to choose between him and Henry and my job was just unfair."

"And stupid if you ask me," Emily threw in, after washing down her bite of pizza.

"Pretty damn stupid you should've let me wipe him from existence honey bun, I mean really, the nerve of the man, but at least you got a better one out of the deal now," Penelope said a glimmer of mischief peeking in her eyes.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about PG," JJ stated maintaining her innocents.

"Oh I don't know about that one sugar, you and that tall drink of water who try's to claim he's all gruff, but really a softy well when it comes to you that is," Kristine tossed it knowing what Penelope was talking about.

Throwing her hands up in surrendered giving up trying to convince them that nothing was going on, "Well whatever you three are seeing, and yes Emily Prentiss you've been on my ass for a long time to, I just don't and that's the way it should be, I've got to much on my plate as is."

"You just keep thinking that one, Jayje, but one day," Emily laughed feeling a pizza end hit her square in the forehead.

They relaxed together, talking about this and that, nothing to big or mind consuming to worry about. The case; their jobs would all come flooding back in the morning. No doubt about that one.

End note: yea I know long hu, I hope though that everyone liked it just let me know


	15. Chapter 14

A.N: the evil in me wrote this chapter, but please don't kill me and yea this one is kind of long to. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites it means a lot that you like this little piece of fiction. And now oh with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter fourteen

Glancing at the child sleeping in the back seat, Aaron Hotchner then turned his attention back towards the case file resting in his lap, pouring over it for the last three hours.

"You know Aaron nothings going to change no matter how many times your read that damn file," Jacob's gruff voice stated breaking the still silence of the small enclosed space.

A deep sigh left his lips, "I know that Jake I just, why would he go after the team, yeah in truth I can see it plain as the nose on my face, but it makes no since to take on the whole team. Hell he even did extensive work, taking all these damn pictures and in all that not once was he caught. There's just something I'm missing something some sneaky way that bastard has managed to skip out without being detected."

"Will catch him this time Aaron you can count on that. He's at the end of his rope, grasping at straws, got bored with life on the run, no excitement, he didn't have you to torment and torture, so he figured pushing all the right buttons and getting you back here was his only choice. His plan's will unravel," Jacob answered glancing at the younger man beside him.

"Yea and how many bodies will it be this time, Jake, five, ten? And what if…"

"Don't finish that sentence Aaron Hotchner it's not going to happen you got that," Jacob stated his voice stern with disapproval.

"That's what I thought about Haley and look where that got me," Aaron muttered darkly, noticing that they were pulling up into the FBI parking lot.

Pulling into a spot, Jacob turned to face Hotch, "And this time is different, we will catch him," he said, slowly letting each of his last words linger in the air before, "Now let's get the munchkin up stairs, so we can end this hell once and for all."

Hotch nodded and vacated the black Government Issue Crown Victoria, and opened the back door, "Jack," he whispered rousing the sleeping child slightly.

"We there yet Daddy?" he asked voice still filled with sleep.

"Yea buddy," he returned watching as his son, struggled to wake up stretching his little body, to push away the sleep. "Would you like to be carried?"

He just nodded and held his arms out towards his father, to pull his tiny body into his strong arms, cradling the child close to his heart. At once Jack's eyes drooped back down, falling to sleep with the sway of Hotch's strong stridden pace. Jacob had grabbed the bags motioning for Hotch to lead the way.

All three stepped into the cool air of the FBI headquarters, Jacob going to get them passes and to have Chief Strauss informed of their arrival.

"Shall we," Jacob said, waving for Hotch to go in front.

The hour was still early, therefore not many were in just, yet, so the elevator ride up wasn't quite as cramped as it could be. Though there were a few pairs of curious eyes that watched them closely, with guarded whispers. Hotch ignored everything, but his son sleep soundly in his arms, though the butterflies at seeing his old team again, started to pound against his sides. He knew there was no reason to be nervous they were and always would be family. He just wondered how much had changed, how much they had changed.

When the elevator dinged on the thirty fifth floor, both men stepped out, facing the glassed doors. "You ready for this Hotch?" Jacob asked glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Ready as I'll ever be Jake," he tossed back, taking a deep breath and walking forwards pushing the heavy glass aside and entering slowly.

Much like downstairs there was little in the way of hustle and bustle, however he could see Morgan up in his old office bent over God knows what file, most likely pouring over the pictures, or one in particular that Hotch knew would drag so many memories though his mind. Out of everyone, he feared seeing what time and the job without Garcia had done to him. He kept on walking, spotting JJ and Emily conversing in the small kitchenette, with a familiar looking brunette, but the shocker came when his dark eyes fell on Penelope Garcia. She stood just off to the side of JJ, a mug in hand listening to something Emily was saying. His eyes drifted over JJ, towards the raven haired beauty and his heart tightens in his chest, she still looked as beautiful as the day he left.

"Hotch," Reid's tentative voice stated from behind him.

Slowly he turned and faced the younger man, he looked well, but there was an under current of sadness that struck him hard, "Hey Reid long time no see," he returned, feeling Jack start to stir in his arms.

"Daddy," his sleepy voice asked.

"Yea buddy."

"I'm hungry," he answered opening his eyes wide trying to clear his fuzzy head.

"Not a problem Hotch, I'll run and get something to eat, you," Jacob motioned towards the women, "go and get reacquainted," dropped the duffle bags at his feet and walked off.

Reid started to approach as Hotch set Jack on his legs, long fingered hand out stretched in greeting, "It's been a long time," he stated grasping his hand.

"One year, four months, seven days and," he paused when Aaron waved a hand to stop him, "sorry."

"Don't change," he returned, then an ear splitting "AARON," caught everyone attention, before he was engulfed by two pair of feminine arms, and guessed that the women of his team had noticed him. "It's good to see you both," he exclaimed, and in a show of rare affection returned the embraces that JJ and Penelope gave him.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Emily standing just off to the side, hands folded in front of her a far off expression passing over her eyes.

"We missed you," JJ voiced tears chocking her throat, emotions clouding her eyes.

"Yea boss man same goes for me," Penelope tossed in, letting him go slowly and turned to captured a waiting Jack. "And how is my not so little man doing?"

"Fine Aunt Penny," Jack answered snuggling into her embrace, feeling safe and loved in the familiar arms.

"Hotch," Rossi exclaimed patting the man on his back, in a way of greeting.

"Dave," he returned, "team in one piece?"

David winced, "Not exactly."

Hotch's eye brows rose, as Rossi pointed towards Morgan, who just stood at the top landing watching the reunion closely, but not coming to join. "That bad, hu?"

"Worst," Rossi answered having heard his and Penelope verbal brawl yesterday afternoon and only barely holding an angry JJ back from killing the man.

Hotch nodded, "So," he cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, "any leads, yet?"

"Nothing ever changes does it Hotch?" JJ said, a grin spreading across her face content that now their little family was back together for now anyway.

He shook his head, "Course not."

"Hotch," Penelope said quietly from his right, "I'm going to take Jack with us, to my old office if that's ok."

"Not a problem Pen I'm sure he'd be happier with you right now anyway." He bent down and picked up the dark blue duffle bag, with Spiderman on the side, "Here's his bag there's a coloring book and a few small toys in case. Jacob should be back in a few with some breakfast, I'll point him in the right direction," then a thought occurred to him, "us, Pen?"

She nodded her blonde hair falling around her face and pointed towards Kristine, "It's Kris's office now."

Kristine stepped forwards hand out, "Nice to see you again sir."

"Hotch please," he responded taking her hand, "Kristine right, you were just starting out as tech when all hell broke loose."

"Yes si… Hotch," she amended quickly, before turning to go, Penelope following.

"Then shall we," Hotch motioned towards the conference room where he knew that Morgan all ready stood.

Reid lingered just a bit watching Kristine stride towards the back hallway, still not having been able to speak to her about yesterday and confused by her chilly attitude. But then he never was very good with women in the first place.

Emily remained back, glancing briefly in JJ's direction, before Rossi laid a hand at the small of her back guiding her away, but not before she caught the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

Looking back up, Hotch caught sight of Emily still standing there, "Emily?"

A startled look entered her eyed when they locked with his, "Yea?"

A soft smile graced his features, "Good to see you again."

"The same," she responded gathering so much from his eyes, the tender expression that deepen the ochre color of his eyes.

Stepping into the conference room took him back to a few years ago, everything so recognizable yet different especially the man standing just to the right of a white board his back towards the gathering. Costively Morgan turned to face him, and Hotch saw the emptiness in what use to be expressive coffee colored eyes. However, he pushed that aside and took a seat.

"Before you get started, Agent Morgan, I'd like a few words with Hotchner," came Strauss's stridden voice.

"Of course," Morgan bit out, turning back to the board, which was covered with pictures of victims, timelines, and other assorted items that were prevalent to the case.

Once out the door, "Chief Strauss?"

Wordlessly she handed him, a service weapon, and his credentials, "Catch this bastard Aaron, I won't have him tarnishing the good name of the FBI any longer," and she walked off no other words spoken.

Hotch returned to the group all eyes, but one settling on him. Shaking his head, he placed his credentials in the back pocket of his faded jeans, and the nine millimeter at his right hip, before taking a seat next to Emily and Rossi.

"Any leads?" he asked, sitting forward hands pressed together under his chin.

"Nothing, but what we sent along with Jacob," JJ answered keeping her eyes away from the white broad containing Haley's picture.

"Why now? Why did he wait so damn long to strike?" Rossi questioned exasperation seeping into his voice.

"Only God knows that one Rossi," Emily answered solemnly.

The shrill sound of the phone broke the silence, then "Morgan," he answered gruffly. "Son of a bitch," he exclaimed angrily slamming the phone back down onto the receiver.

"Another body?" Reid asked quietly, and just a bit fearfully, for whom had _he_ picked to resemble this time.

Morgan nodded, "The local Leo's are sending over the crime scene pictures, all evidence is being processed with their crime lab," he answered running a head over his slightly bald head frustration exuding from his tried and spent body.

Knowing that it would take time for them to send everything over, the team broke up going separate ways, may it be to their offices or desks, only Morgan and Hotch stayed behind.

"Morgan," Hotch called watching him turn around, "not getting any sleep hu?"

He knew better than to lie to the man in front of him, Hotch could read anyone regardless of tale tell expressions. "Just a few hours."

Hotch nodded, "Haven't talked to Garcia have you?" he accused though there was no blame or malice in his voice.

"Not even an hour back and you're trying to fix everything Hotch. It doesn't work that way," Derek stated facing his friend eyes beseeching him to drop the line of questioning.

"One thing and I will," he saw Morgan nod, "she's not with him," and he was gone.

Half an hour later they were back gathered around the small hard wood table Kristine and Penelope both having joined them.

JJ stood in front remote in hand, "The couple, Mary Whitehorse and Timothy Evans found early this morning just off River Road, they were," her voice faltered having looked through the pictures and even saw the note that was left.

Derek picked up, giving her a reprieve, "Fifteen stab wounds to Evans," the picture shifted and Penelope looked away. Morgan continued, "Thirty to Whitehorse," again the image moved and the body of a woman with long black hair appeared on screen wide, dark eyes, staring unseen at them.

"Oh God," Kristine breathed trying to regain her composure at the sight, Thompson's wife had been enough yesterday, but this, it was getting too much. She felt a warm hand come to rest of her shoulder and looked over to see Reid offering her comfort, which she took gratefully, though her heart pounded now, but not from the pictures in front of her.

"Replacement kills," came Jacobs's gravelly smooth voice.

"Excuse me," Rossi stated turning to face him.

"Replacement kills, he can't kill the people he wants to therefore he's seeking out look a likes that will fit the bill until he can. He's trying to rise your heckles, get you to make a mistake and catch you off guard."

"Jakes got a point, but why start now? Why did he wait so long?" Hotch asked running a hand through his hair.

Solemnly Reid asked, "What if he didn't?"

"Explained?" Emily stated a frown on her face as she dragged her eyes away from the spitting imagine of her.

"Simple, what if he's been doing this all this time?"

"We would have heard about it by now, Reid," Morgan answered turning back to the pictures and information sitting in front of him.

"Not necessarily," Rossi tossed in, "if he's been chase us, as those photo's he sent you Morgan are any inclination then he could very well have bodies all over the country that no one had linked to a serial or to him for that matter."

"Got a point there Rossi," Penelope said, fingers flying over her key broad both her and Kristine thinking along the same wave link.

"What point?" JJ asked frustrated by their silence.

"Checking nation wide data bases to see if we get any hits on his MO either of them, course it won't help find him, but we'll get a better picture of how close he's been following us," Kristine answered without looking up.

"Got something," Penelope exclaimed, "Denver, Colorado four months ago, a man and his wife found stabbed to date, in their car side of the road. Husband twelve times, wife twenty, Leo's said it was over kill but have never solved the case, husbands shoes were missing."

"And they came up in Austin, Texas couple found shot to death, four and seven husband and wife respectively, the blood on the shoes matched, the Colorado husband. This time, her watch was found," Kristine answered still typing ferociously.

Penelope went to speak again, but Morgan beat her to it, "Compile a list, see if it matches any of our cases," and he walked out the door.

Few hours later, Kristine and Penelope, Jack trailing behind them, walked out to the bull pen a stack of files in their arms.

Penelope came up short just shy of the stairs, "Give'em Pen I'll take them up," Kristine said holding out her hand towards her.

A thank you lit her honey colored eyes as she watched Kristine disappear behind the door.

"Good work Kris," Derek stated, eyes never looking up from the files.

"Thanks Morgan," she returned, turning to leave, "by the way I'm going out to get some lunch would you like anything?"

Shocked russet eyes met mahogany, "Uh no thanks Kris I'm good."

"If you change your mind," she threw out, leaving.

However on the landing she stopped short, her eyes settling on the figure of the tall, beautiful Rachel Michael's who currently held Spence Reid's attention, his eyes glancing over her body or Kristine thought. Jealousy flared to life and she stomped down the steps hurriedly trying to get away from the sight before the tears she tried to hold back flooded her face, never hearing someone calling her name never seeing the shocked expression on Reid's face. Thankfully she'd made it to the elevator and pressed G while wiping angrily at her face, trying to banish the foolish tears. She exited the elevator turning left calmly walking to her car, never knowing someone was behind her.

Only hearing the ding of the second lifts doors, turning slightly as shock filled every fiber of her being.

"Wrong person, but you'll do," a sinister muffled voice exclaimed, the muzzle of the gun pointed right at Kristine's chest.

"Get down Kris," a male voice shouted, from her left not two feet beside her.

She readied herself for the impact of the bullet as the gun fired, but all she left was the collision of a hard body into hers as they fell to the ground rolling behind the nearest car. Kristine wrapped her arms around the man, getting the wind knocked out of her. Feeling the stickiness and smelling the metallic odor of blood, she moved her fingers away and blood clung to those same digits bright red in the dim light.


	16. Chapter 15

A.N: Ok so here it is, in this little ditty you find out who's after them and who got shot and again please don't kill me. Also we get to know how the baddy got away so a bit is taking from one episode of the show, so this chapter mostly is Hotch. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added as favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter fifteen

Paralyzed by the fear gripping her heart, Kristine just lay there trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, hope that he wouldn't come to finish his handy work. The slow foot steps turned her blood to ice, as adrenaline started to pour through her veins and without much thought she drew her 9mm and readied herself for what ever was to come, cradling an unconscious Morgan to her body. She feared the blood seeping from his shoulder wouldn't stop that with each passing second, his life dribbled out of his body.

The foot steps grew louder and faster when each passing second, mustering her last bit of courage she filled her lungs with air, pointed the gun up towards the end of the red Chevy Tahoe in front of her and waited.

"Shit, Kris what the fuck happened," Hotch exclaimed hands up seeing her gun drawn and pointing right at his head. He debated with himself, as he knelt down beside, a prone Morgan checking for his pulse with Kristine weapon still trained on him, "You can lower that now Kris," he stated modulating his voice to come out in soft tones. "What happened?" he asked even as his hands reached inside his front jeans pocket and pulled his cell out. "Yea this is Agent Hotchner with the FBI I need an ambulance to the federal building parking garage now we've got a man down," he exclaimed gruffly into his the tiny piece of technology.

Kristine never realized she was shaking as she lowered her weapon and quickly turned her attention back to the groaning Morgan, who lay on his right side, is head having come in contact with the cold cement floor. Training kicked in as fear fled her body; she rose up quickly pressing her hand to the bullet hole in his shoulder glancing at Hotch, who had by now re-holstered his own firearm never noticing that he'd had it out.

"How did you know we were down here?" she questioned in a rush trying her best to keep her savior alive.

"I didn't, I came down to get Jack's clothes bag, so he could get cleaned up, and I heard the gun shot when the elevator doors opened. Do you know who it was?" he asked, though he didn't need the answer he all ready knew, or at least had a good guess.

Her voice small, she kept her attention on Morgan underneath her, as one word, name slipped out of her mouth, "Foyet."

"The son of a bitch dares to walk into the federal building asking to be caught," he stated frustration escaping his lips with puffs of aggravated air.

"I'm sorry," she weakly confessed feeling the whole situation was her own stupid fault for not paying attention.

Hotch twisted away his hard eyes soften on the woman currently keeping there friend alive, "Kristine, this," he waved his hands towards them, "isn't you fault, it's Foyet's."

Sirens broke the silence with there shrill sound and as they arrived, Rossi and Reid came flying out of the elevator with about another ten armed agents.

"What the fuck happened here?" Rossi's guff voice exclaimed, echoing around the massive parking structure.

Hotch turned towards them, as the EMT's started to work on Derek, he answered his voice angry and hard, changing from the soft reassuring tone he'd used with Kristine, "Foyet Dave, he was here, by the looks of things he was laying it wait for someone to leave the building, Kristine just happened to be that person. Thank God for Morgan he saved her life."

At Hotch's mention of Kris, Reid's head whipped around from taking in the area, eyes boring holes into her back, as she just kneeled there beside Morgan's recumbent body. His body stilled seeing the blood that caked her left shoulder, hoping that she hadn't, he shook his head pushing those thoughts out of his mind trying to lesson to the conversation between Hotch and Rossi.

"Mother fucker, how did he…" Rossi trailed off running a hand through his slightly graying black hair.

"No clue Dave," Hotch responded turning back to watch as they loaded Derek into the back of the bus, only then did Kristine rise he eyes trained on Morgan's body. "We have to catch this son of a bitch Dave."

"And we will," Rossi returned resting a hand on his shoulder letting it slip off when Hotch walked forward.

"Kris," Aaron asked tentatively, she turned and faced him eyes wide with shock and an under lying current of fear, "you need you go to, just to make sure nothings broken during the fall."

"I'm fine Hotch, I need to get back to work after cleaning up," Kristine replied a hard edge coming to her eyes now.

He shook his head forcefully, "No you need checked out now, so get in before I have Dave help me push you into that ambulance."

She acquiesced with a sharp nod of her head and let the blonde EMT help her into the back starting to check her vitals as, the other keep prepping Morgan.

Minutes later the ambulance roared out of the parking garage sirens once more blaring in intensity racing towards the hospital.

"Get the women, Rossi I'll wait down here," Hotch stated with out turning around. He felt Reid shift beside him but paid the younger man no mind.

His thoughts shifting back to the very day his ex-wife had been killed.

_ Foyet had found them the sick bastard had found his family and they had no way for knowing where they were. _

_ His phone started to ring vibrating in the tell all dance that someone was calling, "Hotchner," he bit out his voice guff and gravelly with worry. _

_ "Aaron," came Haley's voice tentatively. _

_ Eyes shot up and motioned towards his phone mouthing that they needed a trace and fast. Dark orbs followed the movements as his team, his family kicked into action. There newest member typing furiously on the lab top in front of her. _

_ "Haley are you ok?" _

_ "Just peachy," she responded sarcasms edging her voice. _

_ "And Jack?" _

_ "He's well," there was a pause then, "Aaron he said…" _

_ "Said what Haley? What did he say?" _

_ "That you were dead," she breathed watching the man in front of her pass a hand over her sons' hair. _

_ "I'm not Hails I'm alive and kicking," Hotch responded seeing the victorious look in Kristine eyes as she motions that they should get a move on. Adrenaline kicked in and Aaron started to run out the door, the small piece of paper tucked away in his hands. _

_ "I've screwed this up royally haven't I Aaron?" _

_ "It's not your fault Haley if anything it's mine," he returned jumping into the black SUV and speeding away everyone else behind him. "Can he hear us?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Show him no fear Hails, no weakness." _

_ "I know Sam told me all about him," Haley replied chocking on a sob, "Is Sam?" _

_ "Fine Haley he's just fine," Hotch returned cursing his very existence._

_ "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron," Foyet taunted, "is that why your marriage fell apart cause you lie so readily?" _

_ "Don't listen to him Haley." _

_ "I have Sam's service phone right here, they sent out a mass text message about his death," Foyet replied waving the small phone towards Haley. _

_ "He's just trying to scare you, don't listen to him listen to me." _

_ "Did you even tell her what his is about?" Foyet taunted again a sneer marring his pinched face. _

_ "He's trying to make you angry," Hotch returned cursing his stupidity again. _

_ "Well she should know before she D.I.E. because of your inflated ego." _

_ "Ignore him Haley." _

"_I'm sure you don't want her to know this part either, you know all he had to do was stop looking for me and you wouldn't be in this mess"_

_ "Don't react."_

_ "What's he talking about Aaron?" Haley asked a tear slipping down her cheek. _

_ "Tell Jack I need him to work the case with me." _

_ "What?" _

_ "It's ok, just tell him I need him to work the case for me." _

_ He heard her say, "Jack come here honey daddy wants to take to you." She waited for a minute and then held the phone out to Jack. _

_ "Hi Daddy." _

_ "Hey buddy." _

_ "When you coming home?"_

_ "Soon son, very soon. I need you to do something for me Jack." _

_ "Ok daddy." _

_ "I need you to work the case with me can you do that." _

_ "Yes," then as an after thought, "Is George a bad man?" _

_ A sigh escaped Hotch's lips, "Yes Jack he is a very bad man, now I need you to work the case with me. Do you understand?" _

_ "Yes daddy," _

_ "Give you mom a hug for me." _

_ "Hug to tight mommy," Jack said. _

_ "Sorry baby," Haley responded letting him go and take the phone back,_

_ "Why you sad?" _

_ "I just love you so much," Haley responded brushing a man over his cherub cheeks. _

_ "Mom I gotta go I'm working the case," Jack responded running from the room. _

_ "Ok," she breathed knowing that time had come as she watched as her son runs from the room. _

_ "So cute, a little junior G man, I'll be up in a minute Jacky boy," Foyet yelled after him._

_ "Is he gone?" _

_ "Yes," Haley answered on a breath feeling Foyet circle her. _

_ "You're stronger than I am Haley always have been." _

_ "You'll hurry right?" _

_ "I know you didn't sign on for this…" _

_ "Neither did you," she answered her breath getting caught in her throat. _

_ "I'm sorry for everything." _

"_Promise me that you will tell him how we met, and how you used to make me laugh."_

_ "Haley." _

"_He needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing. Promise me"_

_ "I promise," Aaron breathed and the gun shot reverberated around his head pushing him on ward towards their old house. "I promise," he repeated to himself in a whisper. _

_ When they arrived Foyet had vanished, like a puff of smoke leaving behind nothing but Haley's lifeless warm body, blood pooling around her. A message written in the bright red life giving substance. _

_ "I'LL NEVER STOP HUNTING YOU AARON, NEVER CAN YOU COUNT ON THAT ONE." _

_ They had been just a few minutes to late, to save Haley or to capture Foyet, he was free to run while Haley lay dead. The only thing keeping him going was finding his son, exactly where Hotch knew he would be. _

His night mares were still haunted by that scene, by Haley's lifeless brown eyes staring up at him, as he cradled her to his chest, blood soaking his shirt and pants. Only when Rossi's forceful hand pried him away did he move. Sluggishly out of the house and to the waiting SUV, were Prentiss drove them back to the BAU.

_********_

Faster than his old legs could carry him, Rossi boarded the elevator and forcefully pushed the thirty five floor button anxious for the slow moving lift to hurry up. When those metal doors opened he took a calming breath and walked out. He spotted all three ladies standing around Prentiss desk.

"Dave," JJ's worried voice asked.

He shook his head, "There's been a shooting." JJ just stared at Rossi, Emily's eyes were shocked wide and Penelope put her hand to her chest, worry flooding her chest. "Morgan's been shot."

No warning came, when Penelope fainted away, out cold.

End Note: ok so my muse brought me to this point, not exactly when I was going with this chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Oh and kudos goes to Pertenderfan for guessing who the bad guy is a few chapters back.


	17. Chapter 16

A.N: this one looks into Foyet just a bit to get a look into his mind of sorts and it's short but necessary, so I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites, and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter sixteen

He sat crouching beside an older model Chevy suburban, his plan for the most part had went off with out a hitch, but then again he shot the wrong person. His fury at that only tramped down slightly as he waited for the next person to come from the elevator. He may not get another chance like this one, he'd been luck that young up start he ran into earlier this morning hadn't known who he was and well so much for him, nothing more than food for the worms and insects now. A gleeful smile spread across his face, when the familiar dark hair inched its way out the metal doors, gun drawn, something that he hadn't thought about, they could here the damn shot from who knows how far away.

Cursing his stupidity and old age, Foyet slowly rose to his full height making sure that Hotchner couldn't see or hear him slowly sneaky away for the whole damn parking garage swarmed with Fed's. He couldn't risk getting caught, he'd all ready pushed the bounds of his luck with this afternoons little endeavor. Without a backwards glance he swiftly made his way towards the stolen black Pontiac Sun fire thanking the unfortunately victim once again for _loaning_ him his car.

Pulling to a stop at the check gate he pulled his stolen pass, with his face replaced on the plastic card and showed it to the young barely twenty five year old security guard.

"Have a nice day Mr. Smith," the young man responded handing the card back.

"You do the same," Foyet responded, speeding off.

Once back at his small dingy one bedroom apartment rented of course under a bogus man to keep his cover. Once the door closed with a slam he pulled his gun out and rested it on the table, and shrugging out of his jacket. He walked over to stand in front of his wall, pictures tapes haphazardly here and there. The dark hared woman, Hotch's little love, standing next to the big lummox Agent Morgan, who he hoped was now dead, but unsure of that fate. He glanced over to the next picture the petite blonde JJ with that jackass Rossi standing barely a foot behind her. Next to them he'd taped the genius Reid standing beside the one whom he came to know as Kristine. Lastly their former tech in New York coming out of her apartment building, he knew he should've taken care of her years ago, it would've been so easy.

Frustration took over his mind and he turned angrily from the wall, to stock back and forth over the well worn and shabby beige carpet hands clinched at his sides. He'd been so close, all he would have had to do was pull the damn trigger, but no this time it would be longer _he'd_ made that happen. Gone under ground where he couldn't find him and that _precious_ boy of his. But now, now he would exact his revenge on the whole team, make them suffer for everything, make them fall to their knees in despair as one by one he takes their lives from them, leaving Hotchner for last, so he begs to die, to end the suffering and is able to join his ex-wife and child.

Yes, he fingers a smug sneer spreading across his face as he looks back at the pictures, catching sight of the only one he had of Hotchner before he'd went under ground. Swiftly he grabbed the knife lying on the grimy kitchen counter and plunged it into the wall right through Aaron Hotchner's picture.

End note: so what'd think? I know a bit dark hu, well done worry the next chapter while not fluffy, will be a bit better.


	18. Chapter 17

A.N: returning to the team now. The next few little ditties are mostly relationship fueled, a little between each, but more so for Reid and Kris and Morgan and Garcia. Now I don't work in a hospital, so I'm making on what I've seen on TV and the like, so most will probable be wrong. But I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing -- have to say that *poo*

Chapter seventeen

"Penelope, Penelope, wake up," JJ's shrill voice exclaimed as she shook her friend trying to wake her. "Come Garcia wake up damn it."

"Jayje," Dave's deep voice soothed trying to calm her, laying a large warm hand on her shoulder, "she just fainted, Penelope's fine," he stated kneeling beside her, knees protesting with every inch.

"Ohh," Penelope moaned eyes blinking sluggishly behind silver and pink frames.

"Can you hear us, PG," Emily stated, from her position holding Penelope's blonde head in her lap.

"Yea I'm not deaf Em," she returned groaning slightly trying to pick herself up, from her prone status. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Head hurt, Garcia?" Rossi asked rising carefully, leaning just a bit on the desk beside him.

"Just a bit," she replied, showing him her fingers leaving an inch between her thumb and forefinger for emphasis then putting her hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Emily questioned just a bit puzzled.

"All I remember is, oh God," she paused her mind coming back to her, making her sway on her feet. Emily and JJ took each side helping to steady her. Her eyes, met the obsidian glaze of David Rossi, "Is he?" her voice barely audible.

"No, he's alive, saved Kris in the process. Seems Foyet's been working over time," Dave answered feeling JJ stiffen next to him.

"What are you talking about?" JJ demanded turning slightly to face him.

"Right now that's not important Jen, getting to the hospital is top priority Hotch is waiting for us," Rossi answered knowing he opened a can of worms that wouldn't shut until all three women had the information they hungered for. "Can you walk Garcia?" he asked watching her sway slightly under her own power.

"Yea let's just," she motioned for them to take the lead and she'd follow her mind clouded with ghastly thoughts, visions that she soon would rather live without.

"What about Jack?" Emily voiced.

"Jessica's here their both down in the day care playing and getting reacquainted," Penelope answered briefly.

"Agent Rossi," a middle aged black hared woman said, rushing towards them.

"Yes," he ground out hating the interruptions.

"We just got word, they found Agent Emery Smith's body this afternoon, he'd been stabbed and left with a note," she told him, handing him a white piece of paper fresh from the fax machine and walked away.

A quick look over the note, made his blood boil inside his veins, "That jackass seems to be one step ahead of us at all times," he gouged thrusting the single sheet towards Emily and stocked out not waiting for them to follow.

Though all three did, with no word as Emily read the page, then handed it to JJ, with Penelope looking over her shoulder, a gasp of surprise falling from her ruby lips.

_ "SCARED, YET I KNOW HE WAS BEGGED FOR HIS LIFE THE SIMPPERING WIMP, BUT SOON YOU TIME WILL COME. I JUST WONDER WILL YOU BEG TO." _

"But he, that's not going to," Penelope didn't know what to say for once in her life her wit and sarcasm failed to form a response.

With Hotch driving they made to it Potomac hospital in short order, rushing through the sliding glass doors into cool air. Credentials all ready pulled out ready for the questions.

"Agent Hotchner, ma'am two of my team has brought in not ten fifteen minutes ago, I'd like a status report," he looked at her name tag, "Ms. Brewer."

"Names," she exclaimed pen posed over paper.

"Derek Morgan and Kristine Hunter," Hotch replied replacing his badge and resting his twitching hands on the formicaed counter top in front of him.

"Let me check just a minute," she returned, going towards a computer punching up a list, of who was still in the ER, who had been moved up to, surgery, or a room and those still waiting. She turned back to Hotch a kind smile still in place, "Ms. Hunter is waiting to be seen in cubicle twelve, just down the hall and third curtain from the end. Now Mr. Morgan is being prepped for surgery. If you'd like I'll have Dr. Manning come and inform you of his condition."

"That would be fine thank you. Can we," he pointed towards to long hallway, "go back there?"

"Of course, third curtain from the end," she replied, "and make sure you declare yourself before going in."

Hotch nodded and walked back to the waiting group, "Morgan's being prepped for surgery, Kris is this way," he motioned for them to follow.

Coming up short of going in, Emily's light voice called out, "You decent in there Kris?"

"As I'll ever be, Em, what are you doing here?" she answered and they could here movement from the other side.

"Came to see how you were doing," JJ answered pulling the stark white curtain aside revealing Kristine sitting on a paper covered examine table, her clothed drenched in blood, her hands a light shade of pink from scrubbing them, and even spots on her face.

"It looks worst than it is, and none of it's mine," Kristine stated, wringing her hands in front of her thankful that the sight of blood didn't make her sick.

"They didn't let you clean up, give you something different to wear at the very least," Penelope exclaimed, taking in the sight before her, knowing that the blood on Kristine hands was Morgan's.

"I got what I could Pen, blood unfortunately stains and well they didn't have my size," she finished off the last part in a whisper only Penelope, JJ and Emily could hear for they were the closet. "How's Morgan they won't tell me anything?"

"Prepping for surgery that's all they've told us," Hotch replied, watching the agent in front of him closely. "Have they checked you over, yet?"

She nodded, "Waiting on paper work to discharge nothings wrong, besides a few scrapes that'll heal in time."

"I see you have visitors Ms. Hunter," exclaimed a young man, who could've been Robert Pattinson's twin though tanner skinned and lighter haired with green eyes that sparkled with an underlying intelligence and a hint of mischief. "You still feeling well?"

"Just peachy Dr. Mitchell," she replied a bit harshly though he didn't notice.

"We'll be just out here, Kris," Ross exclaimed, seeing the way Mitchell regarded her.

Reid being the last to leave not liking the way the guy was looking her over, but didn't get to say anything cause Emily pulled him out. Though he could hear them still talking. Seconds later Kristine came around the current followed shortly by Dr. Mitchell who passed by with a wink towards her and was gone.

"So how did that son of a bitch manage to get pass security and into the parking garage?" Kristine asked matter of fact.

"Seems he killed an agent stole his identification, and just drove in," Rossi answered balling his fists at his side. He felt JJ rest a reassuring hand on his arm trying to calm his anger.

"How in God's name would he be able to do something like that?" Emily questioned knowing that faking or ever switching the name badges would be next to impossible.

"Not impossible Em with the right equipment, you can do just about anything," Penelope answered trying to keep her mind off Morgan's condition.

"And enough time he could've made who knows how many by now," Reid tossed in, "that's also how he could've got around, fake names from different states, driver's licenses social security cards. Every six seconds someone's identity is being stolen and with four billon plus people on this continent alone…" he trailed off.

"Anyone here for Morgan," a woman's voice sounded from a few feet ahead of them as they'd made their way back up front.

Hotch strode forward, "We're here for Morgan."

"Dr. Cassandra Manning, I'll be performing the surgery on Mr. Morgan, I just wanted to inform you that there's no brain damage. As far as we can tell, the bullet went in pretty clean, I'll know more once we open him up, but for now that's all I have. If you'll excuse me," a dark hared, 5'9 woman turned from them and walked off.

"At least it's nothing he can't walk away from," Rossi stated, trying to lighten the mood, though it didn't work.

Penelope had taken a seat in a hard plastic bright orange chair slumping forward. Hotch stood there a second running his fingers through his hair, Emily close by, he was trying to make sense of everything. Rossi stood not to far off JJ beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

Kristine had came to sit beside Penelope laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as she spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Pen it's all my fault."

Shocked honey colored eyes stared into warm russet orbs, "No," she stated firmly shaking her head, "this isn't your fault sugar plum. That sick son of a bitch, that's whose fault it is."

"But," Kristine went to argue.

"No Kristine seriously I don't blame you, I just wish…" she trailed off not wanting to say.

Kristine understood, but still she felt like she could've done something different, rising from her seat she started to pace the short distance.

Only Hotch's deep voice stopped her momentarily, "From here on out, until we catch Foyet no one goes without someone beside them. I don't care who you take, but no one goes it alone got it." He received many nodded in affirmative before he too sat down, and asked, "Kris?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the older man, his eyes searching her, "Yea?" she returned knowing what was to come.

"What happened?" he asked quietly watching as she bit her bottom lip.

She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself, "I'd gone down to got for lunch," she began shivers running down her spine, "the elevator stopped and I got out not thinking or looking around. I heard the ding of the second elevator and turned to see who was coming. Instead I came face to face with Foyet and the barrel of his gun. He," he voice quivered.

"You don't have to continue Kris I get it," Hotch stated getting the gist of things.

"No," she shook her head wanting, needing to tell what happened, "no I need this," she answered collecting her thoughts and her wits. "He said _'Wrong person, but you'll do'_ then I heard Morgan shouting that I should get down, but there was no time. The gun went off and I waited but the only impact I felt was Morgan's body slamming into mine and both of us falling hard to the concrete floor. When I heard your foot steps Hotch I thought you were _him_ and well after that training kicked in and I pulled my gun."

The other time Reid had been standing just off to the side of her watching her face the array of emotions that played over her features. Sadness and anger filled his body, as he fought the argue to wrap his arms around the woman who needed just a bit of comfort. But he didn't know if his presence would be warranted, so he did the only thing he could think of he walked forward and rested a hand on her arm feeling her tense up but didn't pull away.

Her black framed dark eyes sot out his bronze orbs gaining comfort in his small gesture, but then Rachael's face flashed into her minds eye unwillingly and she pulled her arm back, as a puzzled element entered his features.

"Kris?" he asked, not caring that they had an audience, his glaze beseeching her to understand.

She shook her head, "I can't Spencer," she breathed turning away from him and rushing away.

Reid glanced towards Hotch, who nodded and he took off to follow her.

End note: so what did you think? Not the best hu well let me know


	19. Chapter 18

A.N: I know it been a while again but life seems to want to keep me away, but here's the next part. More relationship driven, so I hope you like. I also hope I captured something of Rossi in this one but I'm not so sure. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter eighteen

Four set of eyes watched them go, before a feminine voice, called out to the remaining group. "Agent Hotchner," Ms. Brewer called gaining his attention, "there's a surgical waiting room on the second floor, just outside the OR. That way Dr. Manning can find you easier."

"Thank you," he returned facing his, Morgan's team again, "shall we," he motioned for Emily to take the lead towards the elevator banks.

Slowly Penelope stood to follow her mind and heart at war with each other. So much had been left unsaid between the two of them and now here he was being rushed into surgery a bullet very well could've took his life. Her regrets were many, but the biggest and most foolish one was leaving without explaining things to Morgan and now she had no real way to explain anything at all she made sure of that the first day she came back.

"I could use a cup of coffee, Hotch, Emily you want anything?" Rossi asked standing and stretching out his back muscles.

Emily just shook her head, "None for me either Dave," Hotch answered turning to follow Emily.

David looked down at the blonde still sitting, "You want anything Bella?"

"Hu," JJ's breathed head snapping up to meet concerned brown eyes.

"Coffee would you like any?"

She thought for a second, before slowly rising, "I'll go with Dave," she answered though her voice was soft almost a whisper.

For a long time nether said a word as they walked down the sterile corridors, being passed by several groups of people. As unusually for this time of late afternoon the cafeteria bustled noisily patients, visitors and staff all trying to get nourishment to keep going.

A low rumble came from the woman standing beside him, and he looked over to see a sheepish grin cross her face "Didn't eat lunch," she offered in way of explanation.

"You want anything?" she shook her head, "Come on Jen, if your hungry you need to eat something."

"To nervous to eat Dave," she supplied eyes cased downward.

"We're all worried about him JJ, but that doesn't mean you have to stave yourself."

"I know," she replied, but made no move towards either the grill area or the pre-made food kept in the refrigerated section.

"Jennifer," Rossi stated sternly trying his best not to over do his protectiveness. After Hotch was forced into the witness protection program, David became even more protective and watchful of the whole team. Though at times he felt more drawn towards JJ than anyone else, she'd became special to him in a way that he figured he'd buried a long time ago, with Emma. But the little blonde spit fire brought it back every damn emotion he'd tried for years to bury and keep out she tugged at his heart strings. Especially after Will's less than gracious departure, oh the things he'd wanted to do too that man for the way he left JJ. His blood still boiled every time he though about her tear stained face from that afternoon not a year and a half ago. He could still hear the disparaging words that Will had flung at JJ for no reason other than she wouldn't quit her job to stay at home. Rossi could never standing how Will could make her choose between the two things she loved the most, Henry and the team. He'd giving up his own job in New Orleans for them, but he'd always regretted that decision, David had come to learn that same afternoon.

"Dave," JJ's voice called to him, breaking though his foggy mind.

"Off on a memory," he responded, then, "now for that food." He heard JJ groan, but she followed none the less.

Food and coffee brought, they found a two seat table at the rear of the spacious cafeteria and sat down in the grey metal chairs. Stirring her coffee reservedly staring into the dark brown depths searching for answers the strong liquid weren't giving up. Glancing up from the cold turkey sandwich to watch her finger the side of the paper coffee cup, her own ham sandwich still sitting in front of her wrapped in cellophane.

"Jayje," Rossi began, placing a large warm hand over her smaller cool one. She looked up light blue eyes clouded with worry and fear. "What's on that pretty little mind of yours?"

"Why's he doing this Dave?" she asked her voice small and barely more than a whisper.

A deep sigh left his lips, as he put down his food, pushing the napkin around the scared table with his free hand, "Foyet's sick JJ, you know that. He's got some kind of twisted need to go after Hotch, but because he couldn't get to him, he settled for threatening us to get what he wants. He's upping the ante here, changing the game to keep us guessing and off keel."

"But to come here," she paused grasping for words.

"To show us that he's one step ahead, to gloat he's a narcissist wants to see his name in print to show everyone he's better than we are, and to prove it too."

"I just," she stopped taking a breath, "I don't get it Dave we've see some of the worst that humanity can do to each other, but this it's cutting it so close to home. He almost killed Morgan and Kris both when's it going to stop?"

"When the son of a bitch is back in prison or dead," David stated the last part a bit more forceful.

"What if he," she couldn't get the question passed her lips they'd been so today.

"Don't go down that road Bella, it won't happen," he answered squeezing her soft hand trying to reassure her. "Now finish your lunch, and before we go back, we'll get something for the others."

Slowly, keeping the contact between them, JJ acquiesced. Her nerves still riding high against her mind, but with Dave sitting opposite she felt his presence reassure her in ways that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Meanwhile, Reid had managed to catch up with Kristine just outside the ER's main doors.

"Kristine wait," he called out hoping she'd stop, yet knowing her stubbornness would win over.

"Go back inside Dr. Reid and leave me be," she tossed over her shoulder picking up the pace, wanting, needing to get away.

He stopped momentarily in his tracks. She hadn't called him Dr in a long time, since those first three weeks of working together. Knocking the fuzzy from his brain he started forward again, only barely catching the closed door, of the taxi, sliding in next to a surprised Kristine.

"Where you go, I go," he exclaimed, facing front.

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "on ward please," she barked towards the driver and settled in as far away from Spencer Reid as the seat belt would allow.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a small apartment complex, brick façade with columns stretched from the roof to the ground.

Exiting the cab with haste she made sure to slam the door behind her and lean in towards the drive handing the dark skin older man a few twenties, "Take him home to," she stated motioning back towards Spencer, who had took the short time to climb out the other side waiting. Rising up she glared at him, "Get back in the cab Reid and go home."

He shook his head, brown hair flying around his face, "I'm staying with you. You heard what Hotch said, or should I repeat his words."

Throwing her hands up in discussed she stocked towards the side walk, not bothering to answer, her temper getting the better of her. She was acutely aware of his presence as they took the stairs feeling his eyes, on her back. Coming up short, she pulled her keys out and unlocked the door walking though, eyes trained to take in everything searching barely for anything out of place, but then that would be ridiculous. Dropping said keys on the table behind the couch she round to face Spencer arms crossed a scowl firmly in place.

"Why must you torment me so," she questioned quickly watching him close the door, and pause.

"Torment you?" he questioned, turning to face her, a puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"Yes torment me," she threw back tossing her hands in the air, "why did you follow me at all. I'm fine by myself."

"Hotch said…"

"I know damn well what Hotch said, Reid I'm not deaf," she hissed eyes slitting. "You could've just let me go."

"I couldn't," he whispered in returned eyes downcast.

"Why not," she yelled in return, flummoxed at his behavior.

"Becauseidontwantyoutodie," his words gusted forth all mixed together and unintelligible.

"Slower Reid for those of us who don't have five PhD's," she exclaimed exasperated by this man.

"I," he halted unable to answer her, he glanced around her small apartment, the walls painted in midnight blue, with dark red curtains hanging from above the windows. A comfortable looking blood red couch setting in front of the flat screen TV, two overstuffed navy blue arm chairs flanking either side. He noticed the hardwood floor, the pictures littering the long table behind the couch were she'd thrown her keys. "Who's this?" he asked quietly trying to deflect the question picking up a metal framed photo. A middle aged woman with short brown hair, kind green eyes and a wide smile stared back at him.

Kristine stilled in her place, eyes glancing from the picture to Reid's turn down face, as she answered quietly, "My mother."

He could hear the pain in her voice, his head rose, warm chocolate brown eyes met russet pained orbs, "You look like her," he commented though it sounded weak to his own inexperienced ears.

"Thanks," she mumbled taking the picture from his grasp there fingers brushing slighting sending bolts of electricity down Kristine spine. "Now what did you say earlier?" she questioned needing answers cause the day had went to hell in a hand basket so quickly and now here she was alone with the one man she didn't think would ever see her as anything but a friend.

Taking a deep breath, "I said that I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die Reid," she said, running her fingers through her knotted auburn hair cursing her stupidity for not putting it up sooner.

"That bullet, it could've been you."

"It should've been me Reid," she returned, eyes wide with regret.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Cause…" she paused no answer coming to her mind.

"What happened, Kris it wasn't your fault," Spencer stated simply enough, "you just got the bad luck of the draw."

"Luck hu," she replied bitterly, "well fuck luck, if that's what it gets me."

Hesitatingly Spencer moved forward reaching out to grasp her cool fingers within his, embolden by the fact that she hadn't pulled away he tugged her closer, wrapping his free hand around her waist pulling her into his strong arms, feeling her body start to shake. Words fled his mouth, when warm wetness hit the skin underneath his green shirt. Letting go of her hand he wrapped both arms around her shivering form holding on hoping that his comfort, his very presence would help calm and restore her.

Back at the hospital Emily, Hotch and Penelope had taken up residence in the small bland waiting room. Penelope sitting in the corner, her head down, while Hotch and Emily set close both needing the simple human contact.

"You think she's going to be ok?" Emily asked tentatively.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Unsure at this point Em. She's filled with regret right now," he answered knowing it was never a good idea to profile a friend, but in this case he knew there would be no other way of getting answers. He felt Emily shiver beside him, "Cold?"

"Not from the temperature," she responded glancing side ways at him. "Did you ever move on?" the question popped out before she could stop the words. But then she couldn't help herself and for that matter she didn't want to.

Surprised coffee colored eyes scanned darker chocolate orbs, for some kind of sign or reason behind that out of the blue question. But she, seeing the question without the words being spoken answered, "I don't want any regrets Aaron. You leaving taking some of the best part's with you that's what I regret. But now your back and I don't want to let you go."

"Em…" he started but she cut him off.

"No it's ok if you have, I mean it was bound to happen, stuck in some one horse town without much to do. I'm not angry, just disappointed I thought well more hoped," she paused when a slight grin tugged at his lips. "What?"

"You're doing a pretty damn good impression of Penelope there Em," he responded taking her hand in his.

"Oh," she exclaimed lowly, looking down at there joined hands.

"To answer your question, no there's been no one else. It would've been damn near impossible to forget this wonder woman who helped put me back together after Jack and Haley went into witness protection. That same woman, who for the past year and a half I haven't been able to get out of my mind." He watched her hesitantly raise her eyes, "Once this whole thing blows over, you and I need to talk." Emily nodded unable to form any coherent response.

Twenty minutes passed, no words were spoken, all lost deep in there own thoughts. Glancing at his watch once more, Hotch debated with himself about calling Jessica and seeing how Jack was. He still didn't know how he was going to explain things to the little boy, but then again Jack had always been more perceive something he got from his mother.

Emily watched him fidget, hands clenching his sides. Resting her own comforting hand over his, she stated softly, "Go make that call, Aaron we'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks Em," he returned, then motioned towards Penelope who was leaning back against the hard chair and wall, "keep an eye on her to."

"Of course," she responded walking him walk away a content sigh leaving her lips, then frustration set in when her eyes, fell on Penelope. Standing she made her way towards her blonde friend, "Penelope."

Rising her head from the blue painted wall, her clouded honey eyes, locking with Emily's darker mahogany orbs, "Was there something you needed kitten?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Just fine," she lied dropping her glaze, "why wouldn't I be I mean Morgan's nothing to me now."

"That's bull shit and you know it Garcia," Emily stated vehemently taking the seat next to her.

"No," she shook her head, "it's not Em really I put that nail in the coffin a long time ago, just as I wanted to," she answered twisting her hands.

"Then tell me why the reaction this afternoon in the bullpen? Neither JJ nor myself reacted that way, why you?"

"Low blood sugar," Penelope responded.

A slight shake of her raven head, Emily's exasperation grew with each second, "You know he never dated anyone else after you left. He just," she shrugged, "closed himself off to everyone in the end he even closed us out. Sure we tried, but nothing ever worked. Maybe this was some kind of sign that you need to get your head out of your ass and tell him the truth instead of bottling it up. You always said things happen for a reason Pen, maybe this is the reason."

Sitting quietly her thoughts flying through her mind at warp speed all jumbled together, yet fear of the unknown, of his rejection kept her back and would always keep her from telling him.

"It's not use sugar plum he'd never listen," she answered with her own shrug.

"It never hurt to try," Emily tossed back resting a calming hand over her two joined ones.

Silence stretched on, Rossi and JJ wandered back with both food and coffee a little after Hotch rejoined them. The waiting game began now for any news to come out of those swinging double doors.

Two hours later, a haggard looking Dr. Manning stepped from behind one grey door, eyes searching the group in front of her.

"Agent Hotchner," she called out watching as the curvy blonde stood first, "he came out of the surgery beautifully, and very lucky the bullet only nicked the bone and did minimal damage to the ligaments of his shoulder. He did lose a lot of blood, but that's been sorted out and only a mild concussion. We're keeping him over night for observation to make sure no infection sets in that shoulder, but he should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Dr. Manning," Hotch exclaimed as they shook hands. She departed and Hotch turned back to the others, "Let's go home."

Everyone started there way out, everyone, but Penelope who hung back.

JJ caught her standing there no movement, "You coming PG?"

Shaking her blonde head, her eyes beseeched JJ to understand. "I'm going to stay."

"You don't leave for any reason Penelope, not until one of us has come back to get you. Stay in his room or outside of it. I don't need another person I care of injured. I'm also having a guard posted by his room once he comes out of recovery just in case," stated Hotch a stern look crossing his face, though he scented a deeper reason for Penelope staying.

"Yes boss man I got it," she returned a smile tugging at her lips, before she rushed away to catch up with Dr. Manning.

"You think she'll talk to him?" Emily asked quietly as they started for the elevators banks.

Hotch shook his head, "Hard to tell."

"Dr. Manning?" she said, coming up short next to the brunette.

"Can I help you?"

"Hu yes," Penelope fidgeted, "is Agent Morgan allowed visitors?"

A bright smile formed on her cherub face, "Of course once he's out of recovery your more than while come to visit with him. But I must warn you, he's going to be very sleeping for a time, with the anaesthesia and pain meds he'll be groggy for awhile."

"Understood," she answered, with a slight tip of her head, "when will he be taken up?"

"An hour or more, he'll be on the third floor, room 325. If you want, go get some dinner, then come back."

Penelope nodded and turned to go her thoughts still a jumbled mess, but she had to see for herself if he truly was in one hot piece. As Dr. Manning suggested she went and got something to fill her empty stomach having not part taken in the sandwiches Rossi and JJ had brought earlier. Though she found the food tasted like sand in her mouth, as she tried to hold back the tears threaten to spill from her burning eyes. Resting her head on her folded arms she cried into the opening the left, her heart breaking with each tear that slipped free. Three hours passed and finally after crying everything out she rose from her secluded position, wiped the teas from her cheeks and walked out, food hitting the garbage can as she left.

Quiet rained on the third floor, as she made her way towards the nurses station, "Excuse me, has Agent Morgan been brought up, yet?"

A slight blonde woman sitting behind the desk looked up from her paper work, checked the stack next to her, "Yes he has ma'am last door on her right," she answered without much enthusiasm.

Nearing the door her fears and regrets flared to life, she caught sight of the promised guard a quick nod and she quietly slipped into the hard wood door. At first glance he looked like he was sleeping laying flat on his back, left arm bandaged up lying across his chest, his features smooth and untroubled. Hesitantly she moved forward, around the hospital bed, to his right side. She smoothed a hand gently down his cheek feeling the warm flesh under her palm, knowing now that she'd seen whim with her own two eyes, that he was, maybe a little worst for wear, but in one piece.

"I'm so sorry handsome," she breathed out slipping into the familiar nicknames as her fingers brushing over his lips, "so many regrets and now this," a sob wrenched itself form her lips. She pulled back briefly to grab the chair beside the window and sat down taking his cool right hand in hers bring the knuckles up and placing a solemn kiss to the strength and power of his hand tears once again slipping down her pale cheeks.

"What can I do? It's all my fault I turned away from you, from us and for what, nothing," she began keeping her eyes on his hand. "I wish I could take it all back, but I know that could never happen. I've hurt you to much for that, so once this case is finished you don't have to worry you'll never see me again. I hope in time you'll forgive me sweetness," another sob pushed from her lips, "I'll always love you that will never change no matter what's happened."

End note: all righty then that's the chapter I hope you like it let me know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 19

A.N: a little more relationship mambo jumbo for ya I hope you like this one is just Reid and Kristine. The next with be spilt between Rossi and JJ and Emily and Hotch and lastly of course Morgan and Garcia. A little bit of fluff before the angst comes back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites and alerts you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter nineteen

The warmth of his body engulfed her shaking form as she held tightly not wanting anything to break his calming presence. She felt his strong hands run up and down her back, sending tingles and shivers of a different kind through her anatomy. She breathed in deep, the scent of old books and a hint of Irish spring soap filling her nasal passages as she buried her face into the space were shoulder met his long neck.

Her tears started to subside and reality seep back into her conscience mind Kristine started to pull away from him, berating herself for being so weak and foolish. Spencer felt her tense in his arms and pull back, but he didn't want her to move she felt perfect just were she was fitted into his chest. Granted he never had much luck or understanding of women for that matter, but Kristine was different. She wasn't the short burnt out fling he'd had with Lila Archer all those years ago, or the six month long distance relationship he'd managed to keep together with Austin, but in the end they found to many things were different between them to keep going. No this time he felt like he'd found someone better, someone he could see himself with for the long haul he just didn't know if she felt the same. So many conflicting emotions between the two it scared the shit right out of him most of the time. He didn't want her to be just a brief fling, he wanted more.

Making a spilt decision, he took one long fingered hand from her waist and brought it up to care her cheek wiping away the trace of tears that still clung to her pale cheeks. Sweeping his thumb just under her black frames as her eyes turned upwards from examining his shirt. A lump formed in his throat at the vulnerable look in her deep chocolate eyes, one that he'd never seen before. Taking a chance he swept his forefinger slowly across her pale pink lips feeling the softness under the single digit.

"Spencer," she breathed puzzled by his actions, yet breathless by his soft touch.

"Just an experiment," he returned his eyes dancing around her round face, "to see if there as soft as statistics claim."

Slowly as if time stood still, Spencer brought his face closer her scent of patchouli and rose filled his senses sending his mind into a tail spin and then the scent and her warmth was gone.

"I uh need a shower Spence just yea give me a minute. Help yourself to anything you want in the refrigerator," she squeaked out rushing away her retreating back the last he saw of her.

_'What if what I want just walked away from me,'_ he thought to himself, but still moved forward into her small, pale yellow kitchen.

Once safely enclosed in her bedroom she dropped down onto her bed, head in her hands. _'Stupid girl I don't need to get involved with him it'd just end bad like all those other times,'_ she berated herself, though the feeling of Spencer's hand on her cheek, the soft touch of his finger against her lips still had them burning. She didn't understand how one man could turn her inside out in such short order.

Dispelling those thoughts she rose from her bed and started to shred her clothes seeing Morgan's blood caked on her light blue v-neck shirt sent chills down her spine. She'd come so close to loosing her life that afternoon. Unwanted tears escaped her eyes, but she pushed them back and finished getting ready for her shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Kristine emerged from her bedroom wet hair pulled back into a pony tail dressed comfortably in a pair of black and red flannel pajama pants and a three quarter sleeved blood red shirt, bare feet.

Hearing the soft noise, Spencer came around the corner and his breath rushed out of his lungs at the sight before him. Even dressed down she looked beautiful to him.

"Hu, so is there enough for me?" she asked sheepishly pointing at the coffee mug in his hand, nerves getting the better of her making her voice shake slightly.

"Wha…," he looked down, "oh yea I made a pot full."

She nodded and walked passed him, a whisper of the same patchouli and rose aroma floated up towards his nose his body responding to the scent like he never felt before. He followed though at a slower pace and watched her flit around her small kitchen preparing herself a cup of coffee.

She glanced up, seeing Spencer leaning against the counter, one hand wrapped around his mug, his other at his side, a tease posture, but there was something deeper in his eyes, something she couldn't quite wrap her mind around.

"Would you like something to eat, I think I've got sandwich fixin's?" she asked braking the silence.

He just continued to stare at her envisioning things that his mind shouldn't be coming up with.

"Spencer," she called out again seeing his eyes snap towards her.

"Yea?"

"Food would you like some?"

"Oh," he responded, down casting his eyes hoping she didn't see the lust and passion in them that he felt, "hu yea I could eat."

She smiled, one that didn't quiet reach her eyes and turned away towards her fridge, "You know you don't have to stay Spence I'll be fine by myself."

"I know," he cleaned his throat, "I know that, but Hotch did say that we shouldn't be alone."

"Is that the only reason, you want to stay or you just trying to get me alone," Kristine said, half joking thinking that he'd never want her that way.

"We've been alone together before Kris this isn't our first time," he responded not catching her meaning.

"True," she turned to face him, "it's not our first time, but the others normally wouldn't be far behind aren't you worried that I'll try to take advantage of you?" she asked trying to lighten the mood with a little flirting.

He gulped, hoping she wasn't just joking, "Nope no worry's in fact. I mean statically speaking most of the time it's the males that try to take advantage, therefore I think I'm pretty safe in saying that it wouldn't happen." He could've kicked himself for the words that flew out his mouth.

"Your right," she returned raking her eyes hotly over his body, "but times have changed."

He sputtered, wondering where she was taking this, "Yes, yes they have," he responded taking a long pull from his ceramic coffee mug body tightening painfully in his black slacks. _'Damn her.'_

Musical laughter broke out in the silent kitchen, "Don't worry Spence I won't take advantage of you. You're more than safe here." _'Cause I know damn well you wouldn't want that in the first place.'_ She thought to herself returning to fixing their dinner.

Silently he watched her work, his hands itching to run themselves back over her curves, to cup her soft ivory face, to kiss those full pale pink lips the desire growing stronger with each passing second. Depositing the mug on the counter he stepped forward and when she put the metal butter knife down grasped her left arm and spun her around to face him, a gasp of shock ripped from her lips.

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" he challenged softly gripping both her upper arms now, effective trapping her between his lean body and the hard edge counter top.

"What?" she gasped out breath faltering in her chest at his close proximity.

"What if for experiment's sake I wanted to kiss you?"

Eyes wide, behind her black frames as Kristine tried to wiggle free, "Don't, say that," she answered fighting against his hold.

"Why not?" he questioned, his nerve starting to fail him.

"Cause you don't mean it," she returned staring up into her coffee colored eyes.

"What if I do," he replied lowering his head just a fraction taking a deep breath of her scent.

"Spencer," she breathlessly said, eyes closing in passion that she tried to shake off.

"Kristine," he answered just as breathlessly, before lowering his head the rest of the way and capturing those wonderfully soft lips with his own.

Her eyes popped open with the first electric touch of he lips, just a quick brush before her eyes closed again and she tangled her hands into his thick brown hair pressing herself closer. Spencer wasn't sure if the moan came from him or her, but all he knew was that finally having her in his arms felt like heaven on earth and he knew with this first slow sip he would never get enough of her.

Taking his time, he nipped at her bottom lip, then ran his tongue slowly over slightly swollen flesh. Her own mouth opening up to his assault as he deepen the kiss, one hand sliding up her arm to the back of her neck the other, sliding down to wrap around her waist keeping her body flush against his. Thanking God that she hadn't pulled away, that she was responding to his touch and kisses.

She hoped he'd never stop the electric feeling pulsed through her body, heating areas that had long lay dormant from just the simple touch of his lips. The first touch of his wet tongue against hers sent bolts of heat and lust raging through her body. The hand wrapped around her waist had started to make slow wild circles over the fabric of her shirt, and the urge to feel his naked skin beneath her finger tips grew in intensity. Dropping one hand down to his neck, she played with the sparse hairs running her fingers along the long line of his neck, feeling his body stuttered.

Slowly he backed out of their passionate entanglement with just shallow nips and licks taking and giving.

Breathlessly, "Damn you sure know how to curl a girls toes."

A bright smile lit his features, "And to think I'm not done, yet," and he dived back under her spell claiming her lips once more.


	21. Chapter 20

A.N: ok, so I know this is taking longer than expected, but life sucks ya know. So here's the new chapter I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show,

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twenty

"Any word from Reid or Kristine?" Emily asked as they approached the black government issue Chevy Suburban.

The three heads nodded no, "Let's just hope that nothing's happened so far," Hotch tossed in climbing into the driver seat.

Quiet reined for most of the twenty minute ride only the low hum, of the engine and the pitter patty of the light rain that hit the roof, filled the enclosed space. Everyone lost in their own private world of thoughts that now with this attempt on both Kristine and Morgan's life a certain vulnerability enclosed around them like a dark thick blanket.

Pulling to a stop, Hotch shut off the engine and turned slightly to the remaining members of the team, "There's something I need to do before calling it a night."

"And that would be exactly?" Rossi questioned, seeing the resigned look in Hotch's ochre colored eyes.

"Something I need to do Dave, that's all you need to know and let's leave it at that," Aaron responded picking up his pace.

An exasperated sigh left Rossi's lips as he followed, close behind, "It won't solve anything Aaron, it's just an exercise in futility."

Both women looked between the pair feeling just a bit in the dark. "Could someone fill us in on this little plan?" JJ demanded one hand on her hip.

"Nothing you need to worry about JJ," Hotch replied, pushing the down button on the elevator, this mind traveling back to just shy of five hours ago, when he heard the gun shot reverberate around the parking garage his heart had just about stopped. But training and years of experience kicked in pushing all the fear and worry aside. When he came upon Morgan's prone form with Kristine cradling his unmoving body, her own gun drawn and pointed strait at his head his blood turned to ice.

Miracles did happen and now Morgan was recovering nicely, but Hotch knew that a bullet could take away more than just a life and that's what worried him the most. Would they be able to get past this? He knew Morgan most likely would just shut down even more, retracting from the world around him, unless one certain blonde could pull her head out of her ass and bring his lifeless existence back. As for Kristine he could only hope that she'd be able to push pass the incident and not blame herself for the unfortunate predicament she'd been put in.

"Earth to Hotch, come back to this plan of existence," Emily quipped waving a hand in front of his face.

Jerking back to the presence his eyes locked with Emily's for a brief second before turning away, "Thoughts," was all he provided and boarded the waiting elevator.

At ground level Hotch disembarked, heading strait for the daycare and his son only after reaching the double doors did he realize that he had company.

"Daddy," Jack yelled excitedly rushing towards him. His first real smile graced his lips as Jack flung himself into waiting arms, "Missed you daddy," Jack said, burying his face in Aaron's chest, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Missed you to buddy," Aaron replied, rising from his crouched position Jack safely tucked into his arms.

"Aaron," a female voice exclaimed, from his left.

"Jessica," Hotch returned offering her his hand, "good to see your doing well."

"Same to you," she answered, then asked, "how's Jack been?"

His eyes slide down to the boy in question, "Coping," was the only answer he gave.

"All we can do," she said a deep sigh leaving her lips. "Well I guess I'll be going now," and she started for the door.

"Jessica," Hotch called after her, "have you got someone you can stay with for a bit?"

"Why?"

"To be safe," he returned, genuine concern showing in his eyes for his dead wife's sister.

"That bad again hu?" Hotch nodded, "John and I can take a few days vacation go see his family up in DC. You'll call when all's clear right?"

"Of course," he responded, "one other thing I'd feel better knowing you got off safe, that being said, I've arranged to have Agent Anderson drive you home check the place out and wait till you've left."

"So many precautions are they really necessary?" Jessica asked, fear lancing through her chest.

Grave dark eyes searched hazel, trying to convey everything, "Yes, I just don't want…"

Jessica held up a hand, "Say no more Aaron I only understand part of this, but you wouldn't be saying it if things weren't that bad," she walked back to stand next to Hotch, ruffling Jack's hair, "Be good little man, don't give your dad to much grief."

"Will you come back Aunty Jess?" Jack asked his voice quivering and slightly muffled. He didn't fully understand what was going on around him, but he knew something big had to have happened. Something that brought him and his father home, the one place Jack wanted to be more than anything.

"Of course Jacker's and soon," Jessica answered placing her lips against his forehead, "love you sweetheart," and she was gone, before the tears slipped down her ashen cheeks. She feared for both Jack and Aaron's safety, feared that her nephew would grow up without both parents, and she prayed that it would never happen, that fate wasn't done dealing with them, that they would get their peace after the dark times. Anderson followed close behind having received the call an hour ago he was all ready prepared for anything.

"Jack," Aaron stated watching as he uncurled himself from being burying against Hotch's chest. Big trusting brown eyes looked up at him, breaking his all ready shattered heart. "I need you to stay with Aunt JJ, and Uncle Dave for a bit there are a few things I still need to do. Can you do that for me buddy?"

The little boy nodded, but turned into his fathers chest more deeply, time may have aged him a few years, but the lose of his mother and the sudden upheaval of his life in Quantico had turned a once happy, bright and fun loving little boy into a shy, withdrawn child who clung to his father for dear life.

Hotch sensed the hesitancy, but the place he would be heading to was no place for the little boy to be returning to. Slowly he turned facing JJ first, all ready holding her own son clutched to her chest, his blonde head resting on her shoulder. "It's a lot to ask…" he trailed off seeing her raise a hand.

"Nothing is ever too much for family Hotch," JJ answered azure eyes catching ochre orbs and holding for a brief moment of time, understanding conveyed in that short occasion. Hotch nodded grateful for their support knowing that family was hard to come by even one as unconventional as his was.

Leaving the daycare and making their way back up stairs Rossi pushed the heavy glass paned door open holding it back, so the rest could slip through. Jacob stood from the first desk, replacing the newspaper and chair.

"Good to see you in one piece Hotchner," Jacob quipped waiting for the foursome to pass him.

"What did you expect Jake, a million bullet holes," Hotch returned dryly.

"Something like that," he tossed back getting in step behind, Rossi as they ambled up towards the conference room, "So what did happen?"

"Yes I'd like that explanation as well," came Strauss's harsh voice as she stood from the high backed black chair.

"That would be my cue," Jacob whispered trying to sneak out the way he came.

But unfortunately it was to late, "Marshall Roberts you stay," she motioned for everyone to take a seat. "Now what exactly happened down there?"

"Ma'am with all due respect, I don't want my son having to hear what happened and I'm sure Hotch agrees with me on that point. Seeing as how I didn't and wasn't presence for what went down, I'm taking my leave with both boys," JJ interrupted not having taken a seat, she stepped over towards Aaron, and motioned for him to hand Jack over.

"Jack go with JJ for now ok?" Hotch whispered into his ear.

Jack nodded and unwrapped himself from round his father and leaned over towards JJ, who smiled warmly, motherly at him. He wrapped his arms around her neck, but said, "I can walk Aunty J."

She nodded and set him down to his feet, took his small cool hand and led him out without a backwards glance.

When the door clicked shut, Hotch began his short tale, his toneless voice resounding through the quite conference room.

With every word, Strauss's eyes grew dark with anger, her face grew pinched and turned a deep plum color, "How did…" she couldn't finish her words animosity growing within her chest.

"He stole Agent Smith's identification after killing and mutilating his body. The local Leo's found him this morning, but only managed to ascertain his identity shortly after Foyet all ready invaded and shot Morgan," Rossi explained pulling the crumpled sheet of faxed paper out of his pocket and handing it towards Erin.

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that he got passed the front guards, passed trained agents who have seen and studied his face for the last two years. This simply isn't possible," she returned her well placed façade starting to slip.

"Garcia put it simply, he switched pictures something that isn't so hard to do with the right equipment. For all we know he has help or has studied enough computer programs to show him how to change and fake an id. He could have and most likely did change his facial appearance when he drove into the garage knowing that, that point would be the weakest area. Waiting for the right time or in this case the right, but at the same time the wrong person to come down, Kristine did say that he told her "Wrong person, but you'll do," Emily explained hands folded in front of her.

Strauss acquiesced to her point, but, "Let's not give him another chance, get this son of a bitch now," and stood up leaving.

"Well I think the temperature rose about ten degree when she stepped out of the room," Jacob commented sarcastically steepling his fingers underneath his chin.

Ignoring Roberts' commented Rossi turned to stare at Hotch, "Still planning that little trip?"

Hotch nodded, "The rest of our bags, were did you put them?"

Jacob's head snapped up, "The TA's office," he answered then scowled when Rossi's words registered, "and where do you plan on going?"

"A quick stop before a hotel," Hotch answered hastily rising from his chair and out towards the steps.

"STOP," came Jacob's deep dooming voice, "I damn sure didn't protect you sorry ass all this time to have you go off half cocked on some half baked plan. Now you either tell us where you plan on going or as God and all these people are my witnesses I will hand cuff your ass to the first available chair I can find. Do you understand me?"

Hotch stopped in his tracks a ghost of a smile flitting across his face. Jacob in some respects reminded him of his late bastard of a father, only Jacob really cared about his charges treated them like family turning to look into the steely gray eyes of the older man.

"That's why you're going with me," Hotch replied smartly knowing he wouldn't win in a war of words with Jacob.

"As am I," Emily stated stepping off the stair case arms crossed over her chest, as daring him to object.

Throwing his hands up he turned, towards Rossi, "I suppose you want to as well."

"Not a chance in hell Hotch your well taken care of with those two. Besides I'll have my hands full with JJ and the boys. Jacob," when the turned, "make sure you drop them off at my place that's were we'll be staying till this shit blows over," Rossi finished slipping a piece of paper with his address on it, before walking away.

"Smart man," Jacob commented resuming his track after Hotch, Emily following closely behind both men.

Upon finding JJ in her office keeping to young boys company, Henry sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars crashing them together, while Jack sat quietly in a chair in front of JJ's desk coloring slowly. For a minute Dave just stood there taking in the sight before him, seeing such a big change in the boy he only barely got to know before he was whisked away.

"Deep thoughts there Dave," JJ asked, noticing his shadow falling over her desk.

"To deep sometimes JJ," he responded then motioned towards the children, "you ready to go?"

Cocking an eyebrow she stared into his dark eyes, "Meaning?"

"Go bag for you and backpack for the little monster aptly named Henry there. You three along with Hotch, Emily and Jacob are staying with me till this shi," he paused when her hand rose.

"Language," JJ admonished head slanting towards the boys.

"Right," he said, "till everything clears up."

"You know I can take care of myself Dave," she returned eyes boring holes into him.

"Yes I know that very well, but I would feel much better knowing that you were with someone instead of being alone. I don't and wouldn't put in past Foyet to be watching this place to see who leaving with whom, or at the very least, keeping some kind if tail on us. That being said, I think it's time we pack it in and call it a day."

"To right," she answered standing from her chair, "Henry pick up your cars please, we're leaving. Jack," she turned towards him to find he'd all ready put every crayon back and closed the coloring book.

"I'm ready, Aunty J," he responded diligently placing the book under his arm and crayons in his pocket, his eyes rising to meet hers.

She nodded pain racing through her chair at the sad expression in Jack's eyes. Eyes that were to wise for his young age, that most likely had seen to much all right of what life would throw at him.

"Jack how do you feel about ice cream for dinner?" Rossi asked crouching down in front of the mini Aaron.

Turning swiftly to the older man, "Really?' he asked eyes bright with enthusiasm.

JJ had a hard time keeping the scowl in place, but was failing miserably as she watched David scoop Jack up into his arms. Her heart lighting at the sight of such an outwardly gruff man, holding a small child so tenderly, she could see him as a father, stern when needed, yet gentle and caring. She'd always thought his boorish nature was always just an act one to ward off any unwelcome people, that deep down beat the heart of a truly good man who was, at most times misunderstood.

Catching the slightly dreamy look on her face Rossi tried to hide the grin as he answered, "Very serious Jack in fact if you're ready to go I know this really good place that sells the best triple chocolate fudge ice cream."

"Dave," JJ groaned, "I don't think Hotch wanted us to get Jack on a sugar high."

A mischievous glint crossed his eyes, "A little wont hurt Jennifer live a little."

"Live a little," she snorted shooting him a glare as she went to pick Henry up and grab her bag, "when you get your head…"

"Language JJ," he admonished with barely contained laughter.

She scowled and stocked over towards the door, "Move your big headed self out of my way, so I can close the door."

"Yes ma'am," he retorted swiftly exiting flashing a wink at Henry who giggled.

"Men," she mumbled walking off towards the elevators.

Meanwhile, Hotch, Emily and Jacob were getting into the Crown Victoria, "So where am I pointing this rust bucket?" Jacob asked from the driver's seat.

"The old house," was all Hotch proved his thoughts turning towards two years ago. He wasn't sure what he'd find or why his gut was telling him to go there, but something call it intuition or just some self damning reason to relive the most horrific moment of his life.

Silence enclosed them as Jacob drove a steady beat of rain falling from the sky, turning the scene dreary and lifeless. Turning into the drive white picket fence fading with age, lawn kept clipped short, and the house with it's lights off windows drawn an unlived in appearance brought memories to his mind of better times.

"Is there in particular reason you wanted to come here or was it just to beat yourself up a few more times?" Jacob asked, a foreboding feeling settling over his mind. Hotch didn't answer, he just stepped out of the car and started towards the front door. "No of course not ignore my question Hotch it wasn't important anyway," Jacob exclaimed rudely with a shake of his head following close behind.

The rain fell in light drops, but Aaron didn't feel a thing as he approached the front door, pulling out his keys in one hand while his right rested at his hip just a top his gun.

"Stay with pig headed over there, Emily while I go check around back," Jacob advised motioning towards Hotch, before taking off.

"You know," Emily began gaining Hotch's attention, "Jacob does have a point."

"He always has a point Em," Hotch returned, "and he may just be right, but this is something I have to do."

Putting the key in the lock, he turned it slowly, while twisting the knob below and pushing. A damp closed up smell reached their noses, not the most while, but not the repugnant smell they've ever came across. Inching forward Hotch unsnapped his weapon, yet waited to draw, instead pulled a flash light from his pocket and flicked the dark blue handles Maglite © flashlight on, casting shadows in dark areas. Painful reminiscent flooded his thoughts, the happy times, when Jack was first born, when he started to crawl and then walk. Painful times, their fights, her leaving and him coming back to an empty house, but the most painful was walking into the living room that fateful day and finding his ex-wife's lifeless body laying prone eyes shocked wide with terror.

Sending the flashlights beam around the front foyer, dismissing all thoughts of the past focusing only on the present he kept a leisure pace, scanning every bare wall, the furnishing had long since been sold, Haley's clothes gone, Jack's baby toys all packed up, and stored for safe keeping. His own belongings were reduced to what he could carry inside two large black duffle bags nothing to leave behind nothing that matter.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Emily asked after being silent for a short stretch.

A bitter sigh escaped his thinned lips, "Nothing worth sharing really."

"I know better than that Hotch."

"Life Emily," Hotch returned, stopping to pointing the flashlight between the two of them, "had been what this house was filled with at one time, before I let my career take control and look were that had got me."

"You didn't let your career take you anywhere you didn't want to go Aaron," Emily answered shrewdly.

"You think, so hu," he remarked the feeling of wanting to kick something settling in the pit of his stomach. "If I hadn't let this job take away my life, my family I'd still have it. Haley would still be alive, Jack would be happy. I should never have answered Morgan's phone call all those years ago. I should've…"

"What?" she interrupted, furiously anger seeping into her tone, "gone into some white collar sector and waste your talents on something that would have been meaningless that would have sucked the life right out of you. There is no guarantee your marriage would have survived even if you would have moved."

Hotch turned from her, "I should've tried," he whispered regret filling his heart and mind.

"Bull shit Hotch," Emily vehemently replied, "you did try, tried your fucking hardest, to keep everything together. To keep your family in one piece to keep the team from falling apart you did all you could, but sometimes life has other plans for you. Your not superhuman regretless of what you might think. We fail sometimes."

"And now," he stated turning back to face her, "what if I fail this time?"

"You wont," Emily replied quietly lowering her eyes, wondering if he though their relationship had been a mistake.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Am not, but we have to this time, he's made it to personal to close to home. He's endanger our family one to many times Aaron its time for some pay back."

End note: all right peep's there it is another one bites the dust. Let me know what you thought please.


	22. Chapter 21

A.N: ok you asked for it Morgan and Garcia. I hope this doesn't disappoint, but I have to say it may not go like you want it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sad I know, but true

Chapter twenty one

He felt a cool hand touch his face, the soft fingers glide down his stubbled cheek. He heard the sob's just barely making out the fact that it was a woman. His first thought had been his mother that the team had managed to get her here in such a short period of time. But it was when whose soft finger tips ran over his parted lips his thought changed and when she spoke his body tensed only slightly the pain coursing through his veins held him from doing little more than laying there and listening.

He knew heard sob that was wrenched from her lips, the long lost nickname that sounded, so wonderful from those pouty red lips, the declaration that she had regrets tore at his battered soul. In his drug induced fog he listened to every word she said, a little piece of himself rendering bit by bit. But he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, to bring the hand clasp around his up to his own lips. God how he missed having her this close, having her beside him. It was the first time since their argument by the elevators that they'd been alone with one another, and that's all it took to reignite the longing in his heart for the woman whose hand enclosed his.

His heart beat double time when she told him, she wished she could take it all back, that he didn't have to worry she'd be gone once the case, once Foyet was dead. But she wanted him to forgive her, how could he, she'd left him with no explanation as to why she just up and left him and now she was going to do the same thing all over again. Though when her last words hit his ears he could swear his heart stopped beating that he stopped breathing for the barest minute waiting wanting her to keep talking. When she didn't say more he tried to rise up to make some kind of motion to get her attention. She loved him! She'd always love him, but what, how did she mean it?

So many thoughts swirled around in his foggy brain and it hurt too much to do anything more than let the darkness encompass him once more slipping back into a pain induced sleep hoping that she'd be there come morning that he'd be more awake and could tell her. But should he? His brain asked his heart. She walked away from him left him to pick the pieces up of his broken heart. To try and live without her radiant smile, her sweet wicked eyes, her lush ample curves and her open and trusting heart.

Rising her head from their joined hands she studied Derek's face, the laugh lines marring the corner of his eyes, the dark circles underneath, his face looked relaxed and free of worry. She catalogued every inch of him, devouring him like a woman thirsting for water wanting to remember every last detail. She knew this would be her only change to be alone with him that once he was awake she'd never get that opportunity again.

She knew he hated her for what she'd done, but at the time it felt right, to walk away from them, from him to start a new life somewhere that didn't have Derek Morgan hanging around. _'What a fool you've been Penelope,'_ she thought to herself looking down at the hand incased in hers.

The dark chocolate callused skin, such a contrast from her own lily white skin. The strength of his fingers, laying still within hers, she itched to run her own over his body to feel the power and virility in every wonderfully sexy inch of him. Yet she held back from doing more than just staring at him wishing that he'd wake up and confess to loving her back. A pipe dream for sure. He never loved her as anything more than a friend, his trust was the only thing broken between them nothing more.

Then why, she asked herself, did he react so violently towards Mac? Why so hostile if there wasn't more to it. But then if there was why didn't he say? So many questions and no answers forth coming and may be that was how it should be they were two different people from different worlds. Replacing her head next to their joined hands, Penelope let sleep envelop her once more.

_ Darkness that's all she could see, pitched black surrounding her on all sides. She tried calling out, "Derek. Hotch. JJ. Anybody?" _

_ Fright consumed her as she slowly edged her way around feeling nothing beside her, nothing in front of her. Her foot struck something solid making her trip and land on top. Light flared to life, eyes shocked wide, when she saw the lifeless body of JJ laying prone, blood pooling around her body. Swiftly she moved away getting to her feet, only to have them taking from under her again as she tripped over Rossi next. She fought to right herself to run away, but they were everywhere, Hotch, Reid, Emily, Kristine all dead. _

_ She called out again, "Derek please," but nothing. _

_ She turned to run noticing not that she was out side in the park they use to visit with Clooney lush green grass, blooming flowers and budding trees, yet quiet encompassed the grounds eerily, so. She caught sight of a flesh of a person and her heart stopped beating in her chest. Rushing forward calling out for Derek with each step, she paused when a prone form came into view, beside their park bench. _

_ Eyes wide with fright she hurried over and fell to her knees beside his body, breath still fighting to exit his body._

_ "Pen?" he questioned, one hand reaching up to caress her face, "I love you," those three words left his cold blue lips as his eyes closed and life dissipated from his body. _

_ "No," she howled head turned up to the cloudless blue sky, tears pouring from her eyes, before dropping back down, burying her face into his still chest, curling up around him wishing to died with him. Cause to live without him would be so much worst. _

Her head snapped up a scream lodged deep within her throat, eyes wild as she tried to take in her surroundings, to reassure herself that it had all been a dream. She looked towards the bed, Derek's chocolate eyes still closed in sleep and she breathed a sigh of relief. Removing her hand from his she pulled her purse into her lap rummaging though until her fingers came to rest on the small neatly wrapped package. Pulling it and a pad of paper, she started to write a letter pouring her heart and soul into each word.

By the time she finished, she started to notice the subtle movements in his body, his breathing starting to deepen, his head moved slightly back and forth over the sterile white pillow case. Slowly, so not to make any sudden attention grabbing movements she rose from her chair, placed the wrapped package on his over the bed table with the letter underneath and walked out of the room.

"Morning Penelope," came Hotch's deep voice.

She jumped damn near out of her skin and turned to face him, "Morning sir," she countered a sheepish hand caught in the cookie jar bluish staining her cheeks.

"When are you going to start calling me Hotch, Pen I'm not your boss anymore?" he asked figuring something had to have happened between her and Morgan.

"Force of habit si… Hotch," she corrected not meeting his eyes. There was one thing she knew for certain about Aaron Hotchner he was very perceptive and observant it's what made him so good at his job and why he rose through the rakes at the FBI so quickly.

"How's he doing?"

"Slept all night mostly no big change and no one bothered us either," she returned with a shrug.

"And you?" he questioned eyes taking in her rumpled appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, the slight tear stains down her cheeks. She cared more than she was willing to admit even in a court room full of her equals. Nope she'd keep take that secret to the grave with her.

"Good, any word from Kris or Spencer?"

"Reid called said they were fine that he stayed with Kris last night and they'd be in around nine," Hotch answered.

A gleam of wickedness entered her eyes, but wasn't as bright as she use to, "Those two…" she trailed off with a shake of her head.

"From the little I know of her, she seems good for Reid," Hotch commented still keeping his eyes on Penelope.

"Humm yes but will they see that," she returned, facing away from him.

_'Will you ever see it Penelope?'_ Hotch asked himself, "In time they will if not all ready." He kept the subject off her and Morgan for a reason, not wanting to spook her into closing down on him, even though he wanted to help, to see them back to the way things were. He knew only time would heal those deeply held scars.

He could smell the aroma of gardenia still lingering in his room, while sluggishly pulling his eye lids up, harsh bright light stung his eyes, forcing them to close again then slowly peeked through a bare inch of open lids scanning around the room and coming up empty. Forcefully he opened his eyes, thinking that maybe his drugged up mind had been playing tricks on him after all. But them they settled on the bright blue wrapped package. Reaching out with shaking hands he grasped the square box and lifted bring it to rest in his lap, once he'd raised the head of the bed. With shaking fingers he pulled at the wrapping revealing the square case of a watch box.

Placing the bottom in his left hand, he pulled the lid up to expose a silver banned watch the dial the size of a table spoon, dark blue back ground, with silver numbers that not only kept the time, but the day, date and year. Plucking the timepiece from its confined he turned it around in his hand and stopped when the etching on the back caught his eye.

_Derek, love of my life, Baby girl. _

Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. How could she say that? How could she have done that when with this one little gift profess the one thing he wanted to hear with all his heart?

"Damn you Penelope Garcia, damn you for making me love you. Damn you for leaving me and damn me for not going after you sooner."

Resting his head back on his pillow he tried to calm his racing and hurting heart. Only she didn't this to him, turned his world up side down with just a few words or a well placed wink, making him unsure what he should do. There was too much pain between them, but could he really forgive her, more importantly could he forgive himself for letting her go. He didn't see the letter resting in the place the watch box had been sitting. It was left untouched for now.

End note: so whatch ya thing…


	23. Chapter 22

A.N: hey everyone here's the next part more case than anything in this one. Also I'm having trouble with my internet so I don't know when I'll be able to update next on anything. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twenty two

"Good news Agent Morgan you get to break out of this place today," Dr. Manning stated walking through the solid wood door his chart in hand, followed closely by Hotch.

"Anything we should watch for Dr. Manning?" he asked concerned for the younger man as he took in Morgan's appearance.

She turned to face him, "Nothing much really just make sure he doesn't get the bandages wet, that he takes his pain med's when needed and not to wait leaving the pain to multiply. He'll not be able to use that arm for at least six weeks give or take. And make sure," she turned to face the man in question, "that you keep that arm in its sling no movement at all, or you could do damage to barely held together tendons and muscle not to mention you could tear a stitch. I don't want to see you back here for something worst. Check up in one week just to see how the healing process is coming along."

She handed Hotch a bag of what appeared to be white gauze bandages, tape and antibacterial ointment. Rising an eye brow in question, which she answered, "To change the wound, daily unless another wise, for instance if it gets to dirty or wet. But under no circumstances do you change the gauze if there's to much blood, then he'd torn something and needs to be brought in post hast."

"Under stood, right Morgan," Hotch answered giving the patient a withering look.

Morgan nodded to lost in his own private thoughts to even care about what was going on around him. Since waking up he hadn't seen hide no hair of Penelope, making him wonder if she'd all ready skipped out on them, on him again. But then he really should've known better, she'd never let Hotch down.

"If you have no questions, Agents I will get started on your paper work and get you out of here," she glanced between both men, nodded and left seeing how no questions were forth coming.

"What she said sunk in right?" Hotch asked, taking the vacate set next to the bed dropping the duffle bag beside him.

"Yea, I heard," Morgan grumbled glancing out the open door, "so Foyet any word?"

Hotch saw the look but let it slide for now, "None he took out an agent thought its how he gained access to the parking garage in the first place."

"Son of a bitch," Morgan exclaimed harshly, running his good hand over his bald head.

"You could say that again."

"So we're back at square one, waiting for another body to pop up somewhere, us running around with our heads cut off like damn chickens. While he's God knows where laughing his scrawny ass off at our expense," frustration coupled with being unable to do much of anything was killing Morgan. He'd wanted to be out there catching the bad guys instead of trapped like some lab rat.

"Something like that yea," Hotch replied with the short clipped answer.

"Am I missing something here Hotch?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nope," Hotch returned hearing the light knock, and seeing Penelope standing there tentatively leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to catch a cab home to change and get cleaned up Hotch, I'll see you at the office," she exclaimed turning to leave eyes never once averting towards Derek, though she wanted to, so badly. To know if he'd read her letter or opened her gift, to know what he thought. But she tramped down on that hope.

"No you won't Penelope," Hotch answered forcefully, pulling himself from the stiff backed chair. "JJ brought some of your things with her last night, there waiting for you at the bureau along with a nice hot shower and breakfast." He turned towards Morgan, "If your ready to vacate the premises then times a wasten, I've got a change of clothes and toiletries here for you as well. Get cleaned up as best you can, if you need any help give a shout." Without giving him time to answer he dropped the black duffle bag on the over the bed table and strolled out the door, behind Penelope.

Slowly, carefully Morgan rose from his bed feeling stiff and worst for the wear. He wished the whole situation was different that Foyet was long dead, and that Penelope had never left his side. But then it didn't do any good to dwell on the past, fate had dealt him, his cards and now he had to live with them. He unzipped the bag and slipped the watch inside, he didn't need Hotch seeing the timepiece and start to ask questions, not when he had his own to ask.

Twenty minutes later, after much cursing that would've made Reid and a sailor blush, Derek reemerged from the bathroom freshened up as best he could with just one hand, dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt, his injured arm still underneath the well worn, soft fabric. His boots on the other hand proved to be a bit of a challenge one that he mastered though it took time. He saw Hotch, sitting in the same spot, he'd once occupied, flipping though a newspaper, Penelope once again absent from his presence.

A brief glance up and then back to his paper, Hotch answered the questioning look on Morgan's face, "She went to get some coffee, said that hospitals gave her the willies, her words not mine."

A ghost of a smile floated over his lips, he remember a time, so very long ago, when the shoe had been on the other foot, and Penelope was the one stuck in a hospital bed, almost taking from his life.

"Good to see you on your feet, Agent Morgan," Dr. Manning said, walking through the open door. She handed him, his release papers. "Any pain?"

_'Just peachy doc, course it doesn't hurt, I just took a bullet is all,'_ he thought, but answered with instead, "Just twinges is all."

"Still you need to get your med's filled post hast, you can't do without, especially the antibiotic. If you start to notice…"

"Any excess blood or if I drop to the ground get back here," Morgan answered sarcastically rolling his dark eyes, "I got it doc."

She nodded taking the clip board back from him and stocked out.

"Good way to makes friends there Morgan," Hotch stated, plucking up the discarded duffle bag, white paper gaining his attention. "This anything?" he asked holding up the envelope, knowing the hand writing all to well.

"Yea," he held out his hand for the parchment, folding it in half and slipping it into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Let's move," Hotch stated taking lead, seeing Penelope coming up the hall, three cups of coffee in a brown paper tray. Stopping he took the offered hot beverage and sipped carefully, surprise entering the dark orbs.

He opened his mouth to ask, but Penelope just waved him off turning towards Morgan, holding out his own coffee, a peace offering of sorts, which he gladly took with a tip of his head. Animosity set aside for now.

"Any news, or new developments?" Hotch questioned when he stepped into the bull pen.

"Nothing, so far we're just looking for any clues he may have left with previous cases," JJ answered strolling towards them. She glanced at Morgan, "How you feelin'?"

"Like shit, but thanks for asking," he retorted shifting his feet.

"Uh Morgan," came Kristine tentative voice from behind him. When he turned, "I'm uh sorry for that, but thank you all the same."

A quick grin flashed across his lips, "Just doin' my job Hunter, besides it wasn't your fault you didn't shoot me."

"Still you wouldn't be in the mess you're in now if it wasn't for me," she responded arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

He shook his head, "Unlikely seeing has how Foyet is out to skin us all."

She nodded feeling a large warm hand come to rest on the small of her back and looked up into the warm russet eyes of Spencer Reid. Her glaze soften, so much had changed between the two of them since last night.

Penelope stood back from the small group watching the exchange between Morgan and Kristine, then the small little unnoticed gestures that flowed amid Spencer and Kristine, a subtle difference that only those closest to the pair would see. A pang of jealous ran through her heart at the display and her eyes snapped away glancing in Derek's direction seeing the dark clouded chocolate eyes scanning her. She trembled at the intensity of his gaze at something that she couldn't depicter an emotion she hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time, but before she could comment the emotion was gone tramped down by pain and sadness that marred those beautiful orbs as he turned away from her.

"Penelope," JJ exclaimed, standing right next to her.

"Humm?" she replied bragging her stare away from Morgan's backside, to the tiny blonde standing next to her.

"You clothes," she stated raising her hand with the bag in it, "I figured you'd want to change into something clean."

"Of course," Penelope responded taking the offered bag and starting to walk away.

"Is everything ok?" JJ asked, catching up to her.

"Right as rain lambkins, why doesn't it seem like that?" she answered with a false cheering tone in her voice, one that she didn't feel.

She may not be a profiler, but JJ knew when she was being lied to, "Did something happen that you're not tell me about?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about sugar, everything will be right again once this case is over with and I'm back home," Penelope answered walking away, towards the showers.

"She does know that home is here in Quantico right?" Emily's sharp voice asked coming to stand next to her friend.

JJ shook her head, "I'm afraid Emily that we may have very well lost Penelope to New York for good this time."

"Not possible," the raven haired beauty tossed back, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "yes she's hurt, but something's going to give I can feel it."

"I hope your right Em for Morgan's sake I hope your right," she answered a deep calming breath escaping her lungs.

Water rushed down her weary body as she sat on the cold tiled floor, tears pouring from her eyes. She'd lost him a long time ago, but then why did the pain still feel so fresh in her heart and mind. She shouldn't miss him. They hadn't spoken properly for months before she left, he'd had his little _tartlet_ fling to keep him company he didn't care about her then and he certainly didn't care about her now. But the memory of those brown almost onyx eyes flashing towards her, concern, worry and even dare she claim to know it, love.

So many emotions running through her mind, she didn't and could compartmentalize them all they just flowed over her like the scalding water that beat down her body in a staccato rhythm.


	24. Chapter 23

A.N: another piece of the puzzle I hope you like it this part deals a little more with the case. And yes the name I chose actually comes from his two names. This one is short as well but needed in the long run. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twenty three

"Would he dare to use the same alias as last time?" Emily tossed out the question flipping through the stacks of file folders.

"Not possible, he's narcissistic, but not deficient well not in brains anyway. He wouldn't use the same name twice," Hotch answered glancing around the small room that for years he called his own. _'It felt good to be back'_ he thought sipping his hot coffee.

"What about another name?" Kristine said, fingers typing away at the key broad in front of her.

A soft noise caught her attention and she watched as Penelope walked in and took the seat next to her. Kristine could tell, even with the makeup, that the blonde had been crying. Her eyes were rimmed with red, her cheeks puffy and she had a resigned look in her brown eyes that Kristine had never seen before. She resolved to ask her later when they were safely enclosed in their office.

"Could be, but he wouldn't use George Foyet or Peter Rhea," Morgan's gruff voice stated from the opposite end. He'd seen Penelope walk in, seen her posture and stance, but at the moment there wasn't much he could do about it.

"What about," Reid paused his mind always working things miles ahead of everyone else. He stared at the white board rearranging the letters in his head as he walked over, fingers grabbed for the black marker and starting to piece something together.

"You got something Reid?" Rossi asked tipping forward in his chair hands steepled in front of him.

"I don't know," he responded hand flying over the broad making possible combinations marking out the starts of several names, before one came together, "Roy Thorpe," he exclaimed turning to face the contingence, "a combination of both his names."

"Do we search for that name, then?" Penelope asked rising her head.

"And everything wind up happening like last time," Emily voice, shaking her head.

"Like last time?" Penelope frowned glancing around looking for the answer to her question.

"We had the name Peter Rhea last time, Pen, but he'd set up a warning that when someone would go searching for that name it'd tip him off let him know that we'd be coming," Kristine explained regret filling her voice. She'd been there when Hotch called for her to hack into Foyet's computer coming up with nothing, but the warning signal.

Running a frustrated hand over his head, "Then we're back at square one again waiting for another body to pop up uh," Rossi bit out.

"Maybe not we still have that list of medication he was taking. What about going back through looking for his name?" JJ questioned throwing the idea out there.

"It'd take too long, Jayje to sit here and comb through hundreds of names by now he could…" Morgan's words were cut off when the phone rang.

"Jareau," JJ answered closet to the phone. Her features paled within seconds of the other voice speaking. Hanging up her pale blue eyes locked with Hotch's.

"Another body?" he asked teeth grinding in his mouth, fists clenched in his lap.

JJ nodded a solemn look filled with pain.

"Did they say who?" Reid asked leaning forward, arms in front of him.

"They," she paused gathering her wits about her, "they didn't say a name just that we should get down to the dump site that we'd want to be there."

"All right then, Morgan you stay here, at the very lease go over the damn medication lists with Kristine and Penelope see if we can find something of an address. The right of us will head over," Rossi exclaimed rising from his seat.

"Who put you in charge?" Morgan demanded on a growl rising as well pain shooting through his arm.

"I put myself in charge Derek cause if you haven't noticed you wouldn't be very helpful in the field right now more of a liability then as asset.

Derek just let out a growling sound from deep within his chest before stocking off knowing Rossi was right, but hating to hear it from someone else's lips.

"Saddle up people, let's roll," Rossi stated flinging the file in his hand towards the center of the table.

"Sir?" Penelope called tentatively.

"Keep looking through the med lists it's a long shoot, but it could pan out. And if you can figure out a way to search for 'Roy Thorpe' without alerting _him_, then do so," David answered strolling out the door.

Ten minutes later, Penelope and Kristine were sitting in front of the computers, two sets of ten fingers flying across the plastic, clicking the only sound that could be heard.

Then, Kristine cleared her voice, "Penelope?"

"Yea gumdrop?"

"Everything all right?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that," she grumbled stopping her fingers and turning to face the auburn hared woman. "Everything's fine Kris honest."

"And the red puffy eyes, swollen cheeks and glum look is all for nothing then hu," she accused pointedly.

Penelope nodded, "Yup."

"Bull shit," Kristine retorted turning away from her. Taken back by the vermin in her voice Penelope was at a loose for words. But she didn't have to wait long, "You love him plan and simple."

"Nothing is ever plan and simple Kris you know what," Penelope sighed resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

"And sometimes people make it harder than it needs be. Life is only as complicated as we make it," she answered standing from her black computer chair. "I'm going to get some tea you want anything?"

"You don't have to," Penelope responded with a shake of her head.

"Stubborn wench," Kristine exclaimed, "I hope you still take it the same as last, cause that's what you're getting," and she was gone.

Breathing in deeply, Penelope tried to calm herself, so much drama surrounded her life when all she wanted was something so very simple and strait forward. But then Kristine was right in one aspect we do only make life as complex as we choose and she certain had chosen to muddle up hers big time.

Bruce Springsteen's voice filled the small room with "Born in the USA" immediately she grabbed her purse pulling her vibrating phone from the confides.

"Morning Mac," she answered trying to force cheerfulness into her voice.

_"Pen?" came his deep voiced reply, "How are things?" _

"As good as to be expected," she returned with a deep sigh.

_"That good uh?" he chuckled, waving Stella into his office mouthing, "Pen," and pointing to his phone. _

"Oh yes sugar that good, we just got a mad man hell bent of killing us all that's it."

_"So no closer to finding out where he is hu?" _

"No none, and now we have to worry about him coming after us here of all places."

_"What are you talking about Pen?" Mac asked concern filling his voice. _

"He," she paused, "he shot Morgan yesterday afternoon."

_"Morgan all right?" _

"Just a bullet hole in his shoulder, but right as rain," she shot back sarcastically.

_"Take it down a peg, Pen I didn't mean to…" _

Taking a deep breath, "I know you didn't Mac and I'm sorry things are just complicated here is all."

_"When isn't life?" _

"Kristine," came Morgan's deep voice as he neared her open door hearing someone on the phone.

"Listen Mac I've got to go I'll call you tonight or in the morning, tell the team I'm fine and that I'll see then and you soon," Penelope stated hurrying to hang up. Kristine still was back from her tea run and she didn't want to be in a room alone with Morgan, not again and most certain not while he was awake.

_"Got it Pen, we'll see you later," Mac answered. _

"Bye Mac," Penelope returned hanging up and turning to face the door and a pair of hurt and anger filled brown eyes. She gulped, he'd heard her.

End note: so what did you think I know another cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter will be interesting well I hope it will.


	25. Chapter 24

A.N: Ok, so I know it's been a while for this one, but I do hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone reviewed, added to favorites, and alerts you guys totally rock, it's reached over two hundred thank you for that, and now as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I can't really say that no one was hurt while making this chapter cause well you'll see *evil laugh*

Chapter twenty four

Hotch pulled up to the curb, white and black police cruisers, blue and red lights flashing, the city Medical examiners van doors open, gurney pulled out, waiting to haul the body away. Detective Monroe, dressed smartly in a white, silver striped dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, silver tie around his thick neck, charcoal grey slacks, and black Dr. Martin boots on his feet, moved to greet them.

"This sicko sure knows how to keep things interesting," he stated gruffly, the tone, saying that he thought it was anything, but.

"What do ya got?" Rossi asked, stepping forward pleasantries forgotten.

Monroe shook his head, "I don't know were to begin, Rossi," he said, running an aged hand through slightly graying, brown hair, "over kill with this one."

"You sure it's the same man?" Hotch asked, not wanting misjudge the older man, but sometimes things like MO's can be misinterpreted or thought to be the work of one serial killer and that not be the case.

"Does that answer your question sonny," he answered gruffly, pointing to the dark red, Chevy Cobalt the driver side door splattered white blood in the shape of the taunting eye within a pyramid.

He could feel the familiar pain in the back of his head start to surge forward again, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the pain he closed his eyes, frustration building right along with the pain.

"We'll catch him Hotch," Emily whispered laying a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to give him hope in the darkness.

"And how many bodies will there be lying around before that, Em? He's killed countless all ready and nothing seems to stop him," he returned trying to keep his emotions in check.

"We will stop him this time," she replied forcefully raising an eyebrow in counter. She'd never seen Hotch give up and she'd be damned if she'd let him this time. "He'll screw up it's only a matter of time."

"Time isn't a luxury with have right now Prentiss," he grumbled walking away from her. He knew his harsh words would string, but he couldn't help it, it couldn't stop the flood of anger and self loathing that tried to consume him. He blamed himself for this, if he'd just made that damn bargain all those years ago, Haley would still be alive, he would've never had to go into hiding like some fucking coward and Jack wouldn't have had his young life up rooted.

She watched him walk away, anger building in her chest, but not for the man whose back was all she could see of him. No it rested solely with the sick son of a bitch who had done the crime, took the life of someone who wasn't ready to leave this life just, yet. Her own frustration grew with every new body, with each hour that passed, a frustration she was sure the whole team shared.

"Hotch!" came Rossi's shocked deep voice, breaking Emily out of her revere as she walked Hotch's quick step, towards David.

"Wha…" the question died on his lips when he came level with Rossi's stance eyes looking the body laying prone in front of him. "How?"

"Someone care to share with the rest of the clueless class here," Monroe asked, impatience to know who he had lying dead in his town, not three miles from the high school grounds.

"But how?" JJ began bight blue eyes shocked wide with fright, "he's not suppose to be in town, how in the sam hell did Foyet get him here?"

A deep growl left Monroe mouth, lips curling into a sneer, "Again I ask if ya'll know somethin' please by all means share cause this bull shite guessin' is driving me crazy."

Clearing his throat, Reid spoke up, "His name is Kevin Lynch he works for the FBI, a hacker and suppose to be on the other side of the continent."

"How'd yea know maybe he's got family issues he needed to come back and take care of, either way he's a stiff now. What's he to ya?" Monroe questioned, glancing down at a mop of dark brown, blood splattered hair.

"He use to work in the Federal building here in Quantico and dated a member of this team," Rossi asked raking strong fingers through his dark hair.

"But why Lynch, he's nothing to any of us not even Pen any more?" Emily asked, glancing once more at the man she once knew though not very well, she still felt remorse for him.

"That he can and will get to anyone we hold or in this case ever held dear to us. To prove he's better then us, to scare us into thinking he's won this little game," Hotch answered disgusted dripping from his voice. Yet fear clutched at his heart, as his thoughts strayed towards Jessica and her new husband who currently were held up in DC being closely watched and guarded by Agent Anderson and two other trusted agents who Hotch personally selected to keep them safe, he didn't want Jack to lose someone else he loved to this made man for no other reason, but revenge.

"Why the over kill, though?" JJ asked turning away from the gruesome scene her stomach churning, bile rising in the back of her throat.

Reid every curious had moved forward to get better look at the body, counting every stab wound, bruise and cut cataloguing them into his mind. "Anger maybe, but that begs the question why as well. He didn't know Lynch, never met him in his life that we know of."

"Smith." Emily stated simply waiting to smack something.

"What's he got…?" Rossi halted mid sentence realization dawning in his mind, "information. What department did he work in?"

"HR I think," JJ answered back still turned, even after seeing countless victims the scene, because it was someone she knew, disturbed her even more. She felt a large warm hand come to rest on the small of her back, drawing circles in a soothing motion.

"You all right Jen?" David's deep voice, asked against her ear, not caring if they had an audience or not.

"I'll be fine once we catch that bastard," she replied turning her head just a fraction to stare up into the warm brown eyes gaining strength from the simplest of gestures. "What about Will?" the question ripped from her thoughts as she caught sight of Lynch's bare blooded foot.

"We can check on him, love don't worry," David reassured through a deep pang of jealousy tore at his heart.

She caught the sudden look of weariness in his eyes and touched his cheek causing him to look back at her, "For Henry only Dave he's may past."

He nodded in reassurance, but still a shadow of the green eyed monster still lingered.

"Detective," a new tenor voiced male said, rushing towards the older man, a plastic coved piece of paper waving around in his hand.

Monroe took the bagged evidence and quickly glanced over the contents, "This may help explain a few things," he stated handing the note over to Hotch.

_Hotch_

_ 'Bout time I addressed you hu. Did you like my little present? I left him just, so you'd know no one not your family, not even your friends are safe from me. Once your team is dead, and your little brat son and I have you begging for mercy will I give it, but then were would the fun be in that. I much rather watch you suffer and live with all that blood on your hands. The end is coming Aaron you should've made that deal this would be all over by now if you had. _

_ The Reaper_

He wanted to desperately to crumple the piece of paper, more than that he wanted to wring the very life out of George Foyet limb by limb, but then he'd be no better than the monster himself.

Meanwhile, Derek stood stock still in the doorway of Kristine office, staring at Penelope's blonde head, trying in vein to curb his temper. Foolishly he'd thought she meant what she's told him, when she thought he'd been out cold from the drugs pumping through his system. He wanted to kick his own ass for being so stupid and blind, she had someone, someone that wasn't him.

"Was," she cleared her throat, emotions clogging the passageway, "was there something you needed Morgan?"

"Not from you there isn't," he spat, turning to walk away.

"Excuse me?" she answered shocked beyond belief by his harsh words.

"You heard me Garcia I want nothing from you," he returned, circling back around, to stair into hurt honey colored eyes. Internally he winced the emotion unexpected.

"Good to know Morgan, cause I don't want a damn thing from you either," she hissed turning to face the computer in front of her, tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Thank goodness we can agree on something," he retorted to the back of her head, the urge to wrap his hands around her pretty little neck growing.

Without turning to face him, "Oh your still here thought you'd be out traipsing around with your latest fling of the moment. What's the matter she get wise and dump your sorry ass?" she sneered, knowing she was hitting below the belt, but didn't care at the moment.

Shock filled his eyes, before being replaced with fiery anger, he stocked forward forcefully turning her chair to face him, looming over her menacingly, "What's your damn problem Garcia?"

Her breath caught in her throat again with him being so close, she could feel the heat of his body, smell the cologne he'd chosen to wear the very one, she'd gotten him hooked on years ago, but it was the intense look that filled his eyes, which cause her the most turmoil. Steeling herself, she answered, "You are."

A sarcastic laugh filled the medium sized office, as Morgan pushed away from Garcia a hand going to the back of his neck in frustration, "That's rich woman," he growled, "you've been back a totally of three days and I'm your problem. Well you know what I can fix that one for ya, sugar."

"Then why the hell don't you," she spat, standing up, her body still shacking, but determination filled her, to stand and face the man in front of her.

"Because you owe me an explanation," he tossed at her.

"Ha," he flung back, "I owe you nothing."

"The hell you don't, you leave without so much as a goodbye, never explaining why you decided to go, never filled me in on anything just a damn fucking box with our stuff inside."

"It's not like you cared anyway Derek, you had your little tartly to sooth your wounded pride. I'm sure you were glad to be rid of me," she regretted the words as soon as they left her lips, seeing him flinch.

"I wasn't glad your were gone Garcia I was pissed, and still am," he fumed pacing the floor, foot steps muffled by the carpet. "You left us, me with nothing."

The pain in his voice tore at her heart, at the icy wall's built up around the most important muscle in the body against this man pacing before her, "I damn sure couldn't stay here."

"Why the hell not," he roared, stopping just inches from her, "what the hell was so bad that you had to turn tale and run."

"None of your damn business, now if you'll…"

He interrupted her grabbed her shoulders and giving her a little shake, "Yes it is my business, you were my best friend and you just up and left me."

"Ha," she spat again, shaking his hands off her body, "some friend you were, didn't even tell me you were in a serious relationship, had to find that one out on my own, which was just fine. You hadn't spoken to me properly in months you let our friendship die a cold hard death Derek."

He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, "I let, bull shit woman, you were there just as such as I was if not more, so."

"Oh of course like most men blame it on us, kick us when were down, so typical of you," she returned wrapping her arms around her waist protectively, "did it ever occur to you that you're the reason I left." This time she was sure she struck a nerve, she watched the tick in his cheek beat slowly, his jaw flexing like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Did it ever occur to you to tell me what the hell was going on with you," he yelled in return anger boiling inside his veins as he moved closer towards her. "I thought we always could talk to one nothing. I guess I was wrong on that account to. YOU LEFT ME remember not the other way around, so don't go sayin' that I'm the reason you left."

Penelope took a step backward, she didn't want to give away her heart to his man, even though she all ready had, and all she'd got back was pieces. Steeling her spine she glared at him, "Yea that's right I left you, cause I damn sure didn't want to be around you anymore. Parading your girlfriends and latest bed conquests in front of my eyes and for the whole fucking world to see, I was tried of this life tried of you," she lied, she would never have grown tried of him, just tried of waiting for him to open his eyes and see what was right in front of him the whole time. Sparing a quick glance at his left wrist, she received the shock of her life when there sitting wrapped around the strength of his arm, was the very watch she gave him just last night.

He shook his head, cornering her, bracing his good hand flat against the wall behind her, "You didn't even mean it did you?"

He was so close, she could feel the heat of his warm minty breath coast over her lips, and face sending shivers down her spine, "Mean what?" _'Oh please God, he didn't hear what I told him did he?' _she thought to herself, watching a smug sneering smile lift the corners of his lips.

"I heard every word you said to me in the hospital Garcia, but you didn't mean a one of them did you?"

She tried to think of a way to escape an exit strategy to keep her from losing the last shred of her heart, "Only one of them did I mean," she answered, _'I love you,'_ but she couldn't nor wouldn't tell him that her stubborn pride held her in place.

"Which is," he asked, lowly, chocolate eyes boring into honey orbs, trying to read her thoughts.

"That…" she cleared her throat, "that when this case is finished I'm returning home to New York you'll never see me again."

Her words stung like a slap to the face, yet he didn't move, couldn't move she took his heart out doing the cha cha over the only piece that remained before handing it back to him. She truly didn't care about him anymore, didn't have any feelings left for what they once were, or even for what they could've become.

But something in his gut, may it be the quiver in her voice, the way she was biting her bottom lip, or the fact that her eyes had darted to his wrist that gave her away, but deep down, he knew she was lying and he was going to call her on that bluff. Slowly, he inched his right hand down the wall, to wrap around the base of her neck, his lower body keeping her trapped up against the cold dark wall. He felt the shiver run down her body.

"Tell me that you don't miss me?" he breathed turning the tables on her cooling his anger letting the lust fill his voice.

"I don't…" she stuttered, feeling his finger tips at the base of her neck electricity shooting through her, "I don't miss you."

"Lair," he breathed, inching his face closer, he didn't want to give in, didn't think his heart could take the beating, but he had to know, "you know I could always tell when you're lying baby girl."

It was music to her ears those two words, made so many defenses drop, but quickly she tried to regroup, pushing at his good shoulder, "I'm not lying Morgan, I didn't miss you."

"I missed you," he replied, softening his voice, fingers coming around to caress her cheek, "God how I missed having you around."

"I doubt it," she spat trying to regain some of her anger, yet all failed her.

"Never doubt it Penelope, I missed you, so damn much it nearly killed me," he answered feeling her body soften under his. "I can't function without you."

"You're going to have too Morgan, I don't leave here anymore, I don't work here," she answered regret filling her voice.

His eyes harden, "So he's the reason than?"

"Who?" she was confused.

"Mac!" he spat glaring down at her the hurt and pain reigniting in his veins.

"Mac has nothing to do with this, he's my boss," Penelope answered pushing more forcefully, the magic that was there broken with just a few words.

Understanding dawned in his mind, making him feel like a fool, "Move, come back here."

She shook her head, "No I can't."

Lips thinned into a fine line, "You really don't care do you?"

"Morgan, Penelope," Kristine's voice called, from the doorway.

Both looked over at her, Penelope elated that she had returned, but one look into her deep brown eyes told her it wasn't for the better.

"What is it Kris," Morgan growled hating to have been interrupted when he was, so close to getting some answers.

"The rest of the team is back, we're needed in the conference room," and she turned to walk away.

Morgan glanced back to Penelope, "We're not finished, baby girl."

"Yes, Morgan," she paused grabbing a pad of paper and pen, "we are. I have nothing more to say to you that I haven't all ready said, in both words and writing. Now we have a scum bag to catch," and she walked away out the door.

End note: well another piece finished getting oh so very close to closing this one out. Let me know what you thought.


	26. Chapter 25

A.N: back again for more punishment. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now with out farther interruption on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twenty five

_'Shit, shit, shit, I am so royally screwed and not the good kind either,' _she thought making her way down the brightly lit hallway following Kristine, who was only a few paces in front of her. "Hey Kris," Penelope called watching the younger auburn haired woman stop in her tracks.

She turned to face Penelope seeing Derek coming up behind her a scowl on his handsome face. She diverted her eyes towards her, "Ya need somethin'?" her Texas draw filling her voice.

"What's the hurry for one you seem as if the house is on fire?"

Sad amber eyes darted between Penelope and Derek unsure of how to tell them, "I don't really know Penelope, Hotch just said for us to be in the conference room."

Puzzlement entered his dark chocolate eyes as Kristine spoke, it didn't take a profiler to know something wasn't right, "Kris," he began stepping up beside Penelope, "what aren't you telling us?"

Eyes locked with his, she knew better than to lie to him, "The body Derek," that gave it away for him, she rarely called him Derek, "Hotch said it was someone we know."

Running a strong hand over his bald hair frustration coursing through his veins, "Did he say who?"

She shook her hear then looked at her watch, "But we need to hurry their on their way back," and with that she turned and walked away a slight slump in her statue.

Without much thought Penelope and Derek's eyes locked some unknown words flowing between them before they too followed Kristine.

By the time they made it to the conference room, the rest of the time was all ready setting up the last victim's picture. Kristine halted in her tracks a somber gleam in her eyes when they fell on the picture Reid was tacking to the white board.

A squeak from behind her sounded, before the voice spoke, "Why is Kevin's picture on the board?"

"Garcia," Hotch stepped forward, "Penelope, Foyet he," he took another breath, "he killed him."

"What," she screeched tears flooding her eyes, "but how can that be he's on the other side of the continent. No it's got to be someone who looks like him," she shook her head, feeling faint, only the strong arms that came up around her, holding her up and close to his strong body prevented her from falling backwards. She glanced up surprise warring with shock and pain in those dark honey orbs.

Without a second thought Morgan had stepped forward engulfing her curvy body in a tight embrace sensing that she would fall backwards without the aid and reassure of his hard body. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but every fiber in his being said it was the right then to do. She felt right in his arms the place he wanted her for so long he couldn't remember a time when he didn't want her. Her words from earlier came back to haunt him, that she had said everything to him that she would say in both words and… writing. That one word went off like a light bulb in darken room. He could almost slap himself up side the head for being so stupid, the letter she left him said everything. He vowed that once this day drew to a close and he had some time to spare he'd read that letter to find out what she'd said to him.

"I," she stuttered, "I'm fine now Morgan you can let me go."

But he didn't immediately release her instead he frog marched her to nearest chair, turned the black high back around and deposited her willing body into the soft leather material then taken the seat right next to her. Surprise marred pretty much everyone's face at the simple gesture, only Kristine didn't seem quite as surprised as the rest having heard most of the conversation/ argument they'd had.

Grateful for the support of the cushioned rolling chair, Penelope tried to collect her thoughts watching and listening to everyone around her. But the presence of Derek, so close kept her on edge, kept her mind swirling in all different directions and the first most prominent thought was why? Why had he even bothered, what were his motives in the first place? However, one glance in his direction told her that there was something more, something deeper to his reasons than she would ever know.

His concentration spilt between keeping an eye on Penelope and listening to the conversation flowing around him, Derek had a bit of trouble keeping up. But that didn't deter him one bit, he'd learned in the space of a few seconds that his heart still belonged very much to Penelope and always would.

"How could Foyet have known Kevin would be back in town to begin with?" Emily asked, eyes searching the group around her.

"Information is easy to get to Em, if you know your way around a computer well enough you can do just about anything," Kristine informed her, eyes tracing back towards Penelope, who sat staring off into space.

"That may be Kris, but why Kevin?" JJ put in fear gripping her heart for Will's well being. Granted she didn't love him anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about the father of her son.

Dave covertly incased her small cool hand in his large warm hand, trying to reassure her in some small way knowing were her thoughts lay at the moment.

"Wait remember his first message," Reid asked rising from his own chair beside Kristine whose fingers stilled on her computer.

"In lighten us then Reid cause we sure don't have the same eidetic memory you do kid," Rossi tossed back a bit harshly, not intended to be, but this waiting game was wearing line on his patience's.

_"__Beware profilers you can run, but you can't hide. I will get what I want one way or another and you will all suffer the same fate. Take a good long look this will be all your families will have left. Sleep well." _ He recited word for word, the same thing that had been written on the back of the picture. "But what if he's changed it some how."

"Meaning?" Hotch asked, features pulling into a hard line.

"Meaning," Reid bragged it out for a bit unsure of how this whole explanation would go down, "what if he wants to go and is going after those closest to us, making us suffer, having us know that he can and will kill those we love just to see us squirm. To watch us wither in sorrow and regret."

"The kids got a point," Morgan stated gruffly, "but most of us have no one here in Virginia, so how would he manage that?"

Silence meant his words, no one was sure if Foyet could charm someone into coming to him, but they were sure he would try.

"Alert those closest to you, everyone you can think of, don't give to much information, but enough to let them get go guard," Rossi advised knowing he had no one but the seven people in this room.

"Back to the original question," Penelope said for the first time since sitting down, "how did he manage to get Kevin here in the first place?"

An idea popped into her head, "What if Smith…" Emily left the question hanging in the air no one wanted to think that an agent of the FBI could've been corrupt.

"We can check into that," Kristine voiced, fingers flying over her lab top head bent low. Only Reid had seen the change in her.

"Then we'll break for a few give you time to make those calls," Rossi advised standing, JJ's hand still held in his.

"Are you all right?" Morgan whispered in Penelope's ear once everyone vacated the conference room.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders, "I should be right, I mean I hadn't seen Kevin in two years and we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

Resting a strong hand on her shoulder, feeling a shiver run down her body, "It's only normal to feel sorry."

"But still he…," she paused turning to stair into hopeful chocolate eyes, their animosity forgotten once more in light of this devastating news.

He prompted her, "He what Pen?"

She swallowed hard, "He left me all those years ago, said I couldn't and wouldn't commit to him that I worked too much."

Anger boiled inside his veins, even with the man in question soon to be six feet under, it didn't stop him from wanting to ripe the deceased man a new one for hurting his baby girl. "He knew what kind of job you had the long hours the stress when you got together."

"That he did, but maybe he was right," Penelope voiced, shaking his hand off her shoulder, his tendering was making her crazy, when just shy of thirty minutes ago they were at each others throats.

Slumping back into the soft black leather, eyes watching as she paced the short distance hands twisting together, "Penelope," he stated trying to keep his voice neutral as possible, when all he really wanted to do was encase her in his arms and hold on forever, "right about what."

She brushed the question aside not wanting to think about it at the moment, "I have to go help Kris search, so we can get this finished faster," and with that she high tailed it out of the conference room.

Derek sat there silence encompassing him as he rested his weary head on crossed arms. He tried, really tried and she shot him down every damn time.

"Don't stop trying Derek," came JJ's soft voice, from the doorway.

"It's a loosing battle Jayje," he answered without turning to look at her.

"Nothing's ever a loosing battle," she replied, entering the room slowly. "You know for the longest time I blamed you for her leaving."

Head snapped up in confusion, eyebrows draw together, "How, so?"

"Cause she loved you deeply, Morgan, so much, so that Lynch God rest his stupid unforgiving soul, left her braking a piece off in the process and then you," she pointed at him though it wasn't accusing as stating a fact, "she saw you with your then girlfriend, went to you that night after their fight and saw her there with you. She wanted to tell you that night, but you were other wise engaged."

"She left shortly there after didn't she," he watched JJ nod, "I didn't know JJ she never told me."

"No, I know she never told you. Stubborn to the core that one," JJ mused softly, taking a seat next to him, "but that doesn't mean you should give up. I know Pen, she's hurt sure, angry of course, but deep down she still love's you more than she's willing to admit to anyone even herself."

He looked away from sad searching blue eyes, "Did you manage to get a hold of Will?"

"Changing subject's hu," JJ commented. "Yea I did, told him to be careful and keep one eye behind him just in case. He under stood."

"Moved back to New Orleans did he?"

"Yup, got his old job back to, made a new life for himself," JJ answered, yet there was no sadness or grief at the prospect in her voice, instead just relief.

"Good," he nodded his head, standing from his chair, "phone call," he stated taking his leave.

"Morgan," JJ called watching him pause, "I am sorry for all the hostility over the last two years, but please don't let her slip away a second time, not without telling her what truly is in your heart."

He nodded and turned away. Tell her? Tell her how when she barely will listen to a word he says? Arriving back at his office he sat heavily in the chair behind his desk hands going towards the bottom draw pulling the heavy sliding metal and wood open, extracting the picture frame one of two lone items he kept inside. Sad eyes traced the features of the woman inside the frame, displayed for all time. Blonde hair lying out over the colorful blanket underneath the warm summer sun of that day years ago, light pink, yellow and pale blue flowered sun dress covering her curvy body, she was smiling up at him. He'd gotten the idea to take the picture just to save it for all time, a time when things had been simpler Gideon was still apart of the team at the time, Elle hadn't been shot, Reid still hadn't seen the horrors he'd yet to experience, JJ hadn't had her son, and Hotch was still a married man. He and Penelope were still tight, still best friends, and he'd still been in love with her even back then.

Resting the frame on his desk, he reached in to grab the other item slowly opening the hinged lid, revealing a two carrot pale amethyst ring, white gold band, half carrot diamonds surrounding the edges. The ring, over fifty years old, had been his grandmothers first, then his mothers, and one day he'd hoped Penelope's but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know why he kept it at all he should've gave it back to his mother after she left him, but something told him to hold on to the precious piece of jewelry, to wait, that maybe in time she'd come back.

Rising from his seat, he walked towards the window seeing Penelope out in the bull pen talking with Emily and JJ. She looked, so different from the picture lying forgotten on his desk. Gone were the colors that defined her, a drab dark blue skirt at her waist, light gray blouse covering the top of her body, her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders, but her eyes were what caught his attention the most. Those once lively, expressive honey colored eyes, were filled with sorrow and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but if pressed to define it as longing.

Instinctively his eyes locked with hers sending a shiver of passion down his body one that he hadn't felt in a long time, one that he figured he'd never feel again. Clutching the ring in his hand Derek vowed to at least try, to get her to talk to him, for her to explain what and why she left in the first place. For the first time in almost two years he felt his heart beating again, now to just convince her of that fact.


	27. Chapter 26

A.N: more case work with this one kind of. I know I'm taking liberties with Reid, but for some reason, I think with the right woman he'd be bold and daring to a point that is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now of course on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter twenty six

He'd followed her at a slower pace, he didn't have anyone to contact. He knew well that the hospital his Mom stayed in wouldn't let anyone near her that wasn't him, but he'd still give them a heads up. However, he had more pressing matters to content with right now.

He didn't need his eidetic memory, the sadness and pain in her deep cocoa colored eyes, seared his mind with their intensity. He worried that Rossi's words had triggered something, something she held deeply in her heart.

Knocking lightly, he waited for her to turn around the same sadness still covering the normal happy gleam in her eyes.

"Was there something you needed Spencer?" she asked keeping her voice even. She didn't want his pity, she didn't need it. Granted they'd shared something last night, the kisses and soft caresses had gone a long way in clearing her mind of all the dreadful memories from the past. They'd talked long into the night about little and big things, his mother, how he had to put her in an intuition when he turned eighteen to keep her safe. How the other kids picked on him while growing up. She told him of how her father abandoned her and her mother when she older had taken sick. She'd shared a part of herself that she hadn't in a very long time.

"Kristine," he began stepping forward, one hand reaching out to cup the side of her face. At the best of times he was awkward, but with her there was a difference, something that he couldn't quiet put his finger on. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head his hand brushing against her cheek with every movement, "nothing's wrong Spencer."

Giving in, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against his, "Talk to me," he gently persuaded.

"It's nothing, Spence honest," she returned his simplest touch setting fire to every nerve ending in her body.

"I don't buy it Kris," he stated, he didn't want to push, but she'd managed to do what few others had ever done, wiggle her way into his heart. A place he guarded carefully with every fiber of his being.

"Spencer please," she all but begged trying to pull away from his grasp. Why did she feel like she could tell him anything and he'd listen and not judge? She didn't need or want this, at first, but now with those bright coffee colored eyes beseeching her to trust him, she felt her control slipping.

"Talk to me, Kristine," he breathed once again, taking one hand and running it through her long auburn hair, the warm scent of patchouli and rose tickling his senses.

"It's stupid really," she began leaning into his touch, "I just, I have no one."

The statement stunned him for a second, "What'd ya mean?"

She slipped from his grasp, back turning from his eyes, wrapping her arms around her waist protectively. "I have no family Spencer no one to call my own."

"Of course you do Kristine we all have someone."

"No," she shot back turning to face him, "I don't not anymore. They're all gone." The pity she thought would fill his eyes never came. Instead he stepped forward again, embracing her warm body wrapping his long arms back around her again.

"You have a family Kris," he whispered into her ear, breath tickling her earlobe softly, "we may not be related by blood, but there's a deeper bond holding us together."

In her heart she knew he was right, they had accepted her into their lives almost two years ago, granted at times it was begrudgingly, but time had proven that they cared. Her only hope was that the man currently holding her would see her as more than just family. She pulled back just a fraction, staring up into those warm coffee eyes, "Thank you Spencer."

He smiled at her, brushing a piece of strait auburn hair from her face, finger tips grazing the soft skin of her cheek. Slowly he lowered his head towards hers wanting to reassure the fear in her eyes. "If I kiss you now…"

"Maybe we shouldn't, I mean…" she trailed off, part of her wanting to feel those wonderful lips against hers again, but knowing they were at work.

"For once in my life, I don't care," he stated before claiming what he wanted. Hearing a deep sigh leave her parted lips as he snuck his tongue insider the warm cavern of her mouth, mating and playing, searching out each and every crevice he could find, deepening the kiss to a whole another level from last night. He felt her skilled fingers bury themselves in his hair, tugging him in closer, electricity shooting across his veins and body making thinking almost impossible. He gave up trying to think, instead focused on feelings.

Never in her life had she felt something so right, as having Spencer Reid kissing her senseless. She felt almost boneless having him hold her so close. Unashamed, she bragged one hand down his shoulder, his side to wrap around his waist, pushing her body closer to his, feeling the bulge between his thighs grow with each passing movement she'd make. Wetness pooled between her own thighs, as heat flared to life inside her body. God how she wanted this man with every fiber of her being, she wanted him in every way not just sexually either, she wanted to claim his heart as he had claimed hers. But fear held her back from stating that fact.

A voice clearing their throat having them jumping apart turning burning red faces towards the doorway, where Penelope stood a bright impish smile lighting her features, "Sorry to interrupt my sweeties but we have work to get to."

"Of, of course," Kristine sputtered trying to pull out of Reid's tight grasp, but he wouldn't let her go, "Spence…"

He looked over at Penelope, "Can you give us a second."

"Of course, boy genius, but don't take to long this isn't the place for that kind talk," she winked, stepping out the doorway and closing it behind her.

Spencer turned back to Kristine, "When this is over and we have time, I want to take you out." Surprised by his words, Kristine didn't know what to say at first. "Kristine," he urged, gently giving her a shake.

"Spence you don't have…" she didn't get to finish as he placed a finger over her lips.

"No I don't, but I want to," he answered removing his finger and replacing his lips over hers in a short sweet kiss, nipping at her full bottom lip, before pulling away.

"Ok," she acquiesced softly a bright smile filling her face. He nodded letting her go slowly and walking towards the door before she called to him, "Spencer?" he turned and waited. "Be prepared to have your socks rocked off," she winked a bit of her old self seeping back.

"Wouldn't dream of anything less," and he opened the door, let Penelope pass him and went out.

"Sooooo," Penelope cooed a giddy smile speaking volumes.

"Work remember Garcia," she admonished gently, but smiled hugely.

"Uh hu now it's all about work," Penelope returned, feeling the slight twinge of jealous fill her heart. She was truly happy that both Reid and Kristine had found each other, but her own life and love was in shambles, of course she had no one but herself to blame for that.

"Yup, sure is," she teased before turning back to her computer, fingers flying over the board. She spared a glance at Penelope seeing the far off look, even as she typed away. "Did you get to call your brothers?"

She shook her head, "They wouldn't be in any danger in the first place. I haven't spoken to them in a long time."

"I'm sorry honey, for that and for Kevin. I know the two of you had broken up, but still…" she left the rest hang knowing Penelope would understand.

"Thanks Kris," she answered giving the younger woman a soft smile.

They worked in silence for over thirty minutes until Penelope let out a gasp, "Did you find something?"

"I think, so," she answered afraid to confirm the information she just found.

"Well?"

"It seems Agent Smith, was in debt up to his ass hole. He gambled most of his paid away. But the uber odd thing is that he deposited of fifty thousand dollar's two days ago."

"You don't think…" Kristine paused, pulling up Smith's address scanning the surveillance feed her own gasp emanating from her parted lips, "son of a bitch, he was helping Foyet."

Five minutes later both ladies stood, in front of the team, Kristine with the remote in her hand and Penelope standing in front of a raised table, computer resting atop.

"Ok suspense is killing me, what did you find?" Rossi questioned sitting forward, elbows resting on the worn black table top.

"Our dearly departed Agent Smith wasn't, so dear," Kristine began, flicking on the video screen, images flashing across the thin white back ground. "He'd been helping Foyet this whole time."

"Then how did he not find out where Hotch was living?" Emily questioned discussed filling her voice.

"Because no one, but me had that information," came Jacob's deep gravelly voice from the door way.

"Granted, but why would he betray us?" JJ asked quietly not understanding how someone would just willingly give information to a psychopath knowing full well that their own life hung in the balance and he would be helping commit someone else to a pine box.

"Maybe Foyet was holding someone he cared for?" Morgan tossed in.

"I don't think, so," Penelope answered looking up at her family.

"How can you be so sure?" Hotch questioned, eyes flittering towards the blonde.

"Because boss man," she began pulling up a piece of information, "he had no one, but a brother in New Jersey that by the looks of it, he hadn't seen in years, just a mounting debt that he was drowning in."

"And Foyet offered him the money to handle that debt. This proves it," Kristine hit another button and the scene changed, to show, Smith a dark skinned, five foot eleven male walking next to Foyet as if they were buddies.

Everyone sat up straighter, eyes taking in every little movement profiling each scene.

"Hell he doesn't even look nervous, as if he'd done this before," Emily stated, anger radiating from her.

"I think I may have found why," Penelope exclaimed, softly, "they knew each other."

"WHAT?" they all asked simultaneously.

End note: I know bad place to stop it at, but really I am evil. Of course with only four or five more chapter to go we're nearing the end of this one.


	28. Chapter 27

A.N: all right everyone well it's coming close to the end for this one so I hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to favorites and alerted it means a lot and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twenty seven

"Say what?" Rossi exclaimed shock and anger filtering through his voice.

"They knew each other," Penelope restated solemnly.

"But how's that possible?" Jacob tossed in from his seat beside Hotch. He was fixing to say more when Reid jumped in.

"Simple really, Marshal Roberts, they most likely grew up together forming a bond of friendship one that seems to have lasted for a long time…" he trailed off because of the scowl being sent his way from Rossi.

"That's all well and good kid but that's not what I was referring to. What I meant was how a psychopath could have had any friends in the first place," Jacob finished glaring at Reid's head.

Carding his fingers through dark hair, Hotch stared at the white screen in front of him, "And why did he go from replacement kills to annihilating his only friend, to murdering someone close to one of us. His victim pool is all over the place."

"What if the first two murders here in Quantico were for show, to get out attention in the first place," Morgan began.

"Then Smith's use came to an end and he couldn't have any loose ends left to tie up, so he handled him, but…" Emily trailed off unsure of were Lynch fit in the picture.

Rossi sat forward again eyes staring at the picture of Kevin Lynch mind trying to come up with some answer, "The note!" he exclaimed slamming his fist down on the dark round table.

"What about it?" Reid asked eyebrows raised in question.

"He wants to watch Hotch suffer that's what this whole damn things been about in the first place. He wants to see you brake down and give in to his will."

"But why Kevin?" Penelope asked in a small voice.

Dark eyes connected with honey colored orbs, "Unfortunately Penelope, Kevin was just being used as a means of torture. He thinks by killing someone close to us, someone that we or in this case you loved, he will make you pull away from Hotch, to damn him for your lose."

"But I would never…" she trailed off looking strait at Hotch, "I could never do something like that boss man."

"I know Garcia," Hotch answered giving her a slight nod. "So he's trying to single me out, to get me alone some how, but to what end besides the obvious?"

"Maybe to trap you or kidnap you?" Emily offered solemnly.

"But that doesn't fit his MO, why would he change now?" JJ asked confusion drawing her eyebrows together.

"So Hotch can watch us all died," Rossi said, "remember he said it in the note he left with Lynch's body that no one was safe he wants to watch…"

"We get that Rossi," Morgan paused, "suffer. But to what end?"

Rossi glared at Morgan this time, "So he can live with the guilt and shame of knowing he was powerless to stop what Foyet sees as the ultimate punishment for depriving him off his first goal."

"We need to search that apartment," Emily stated, turning to the other two women, "ladies."

"All ready sent to Super Agents PDA, sweet cheeks," Penelope replied brightly.

"Morgan you stay here in case we need back up," Rossi said, hastily rising to his feet.

"I'll go along for back up in case," Jacob tossed in, pulling his 9 mm from his hip checking the clip before slamming it back in.

"Ear mic's everyone, to keep in contact just in case," Hotch said, the feeling of dread washing over him.

"We'll keep the lines of communication open on our end, one finger waiting to call in backup in case you need it," Kristine stated following close behind.

Twenty minutes later, two black government SUV's pulled to the curb, of a three story tall brick apartment building, children milling about, in the front yard, on the fenced in swing set, parents and passersby oblivious to anything remotely wrong.

"How we goin' do this?" David asked turning a fraction to see both JJ, who sat in the passenger seat and Prentiss in back.

"Carefully of course," Emily returned, sarcasm dripping from her lips, as she exited the SUV.

"Kevlar or no?" Reid questioned carefully.

"No," Hotch answered, "nothing until we enter the building at least. No need scaring innocent civilians." He received five nods and then checked his com link, "Garcia, Hunter you with us?"

"You got it big man," came Kristine's surprising response.

Hotch nodded to for David to go ahead and take point, they had to be as careful and alert as possible to many things could go wrong in a situation like this. Once inside the entrance, they each slipped on a vest, quickly and efficiently as possible, before Rossi once again took point stepping up the first wooden step. Five minutes later, they reached Emery Smith's front door.

A hard knock, "FBI, if anybodies inside," Rossi called out, before moving away and Hotch's right foot connected with the hard wood door.

"Nice," Jacob exclaimed from behind the group sarcastically.

As one they moved inside the rather large apartment, Rossi heading towards the kitchen, with Hotch, Prentiss, and Roberts towards the back bedroom, while JJ and Reid took the bathroom. "All clean," reverberated around the apartment, as they gathered back together in the living room.

"Uh guy's," came Reid's voice from the corner.

"What do ya got Reid?" Hotch questioned moving towards the younger man.

"He was here," Reid answered hearing two sharp intakes of breath over his ear piece, "and not long ago either."

"How can you be so sure Reid?" Rossi questioned puzzled.

But instead of answering Rossi, "Kris, Garcia," he said, a questioning tone in his voice, "Can you access the feed for this computer?"

"Of course lamb kin's take just a second," came Penelope response her fingers flying over the computer, while Kristine kept her eyes trained on the surveillance cameras just in case. "All right am in what exactly am I looking… oh my."

"What?" Morgan asked looking over her shoulder.

"He's managed, but how, that's almost impossible," Penelope rambled on not making much sense. "Reid what ever you do don't touch a single key on that pad got it."

"Got it," was his reply.

"Would someone care to fill in an old man here," Jacob growled hating this little venture even more.

"It would seem Marshal Robert's that Foyet has had a little more help than we thought," Reid stated, looking up at the man, eyes widening.

A squeak alerted those in front that something wasn't quiet right.

"That's a very good assumption there Dr. Reid," came the sinister deep voice, "hello Aaron."

"Foyet," Hotch included his head, reaching for his gun.

"Tsk, tsk Aaron I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'd really hate to spill blood on such nice carpet," he sneered, pulling tighter around the waist he was holding.

"What do you want?" Rossi growled lowly baring his teeth.

"Oh I think Aaron knows," he answered, pulling the knife against skin a bit harder.

"What's going on," came Penelope's panicked voice.

Morgan rushed forward not liking his situation one bit, he should be there helping, instead of standing here like some helpless puppy. He wanted to lash out and strike something anything at the moment.

Hotch stepped forward, "Take me, I'll go quietly."

"Ha do I look that stupid," Foyet countered.

"Can we get some kind of eyes in that room?" Morgan asked.

"No not without setting off the bomb," Kristine replied, fingers flying over the keyboard all ready having contacted the bomb squid and local police to the emanate danger.

"Pretty stupid if ya ask me," came Rossi's reply, goading the man, knowing he was playing with fire.

Anger filled his dark eyes, "I'd keep your big mouth shut if I were you Agent Rossi this isn't your fight."

"Good thing it isn't, you'd be died by now," Rossi stated calmly.

"You think so hu?" he challenged dragging the knife a bit deeper.

"I don't think you son of a bitch I know," he sneered in return taking a step forward.

"One more and that's the end," Foyet threatened feeling the power he held over the best team in the FBI coursing through his veins.

End note: I'm going to try and update the next chapter tomorrow after I get back from my trip so please don't kill me. But I do hope you liked.


	29. Chapter 28

A.N: third to last chapter everyone. Thanks to all over reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now as ever on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one but Foyet was hurt while making this piece well almost no one.

Chapter twenty eight

Five pair of eyes were trained on Foyet each with a hand on their gun ready to take that shot, but with JJ's lithe body in the way no one had a clear enough way in.

"Now there is only one way this is going down," Foyet stated, pulling JJ along for the ride, "myself and this little lady here will walk out that door, no one will follow or I slit her pretty little neck." He began to move inch by inch, slowly making for the door.

Hotch took a step forward, he knew Foyet wasn't bluffing, but he couldn't take the chance and let him walk away with JJ in tow. "Let her go Foyet."

"But why when I'm having so much fun," he returned in a sneering tone of voice.

"She's not who you want," Hotch answered, unclipping his gun from the belt, slowly lowering it to the ground.

"Hotch you sure about this," Rossi questioned hesitantly his own hand resting on his weapon.

A barely perceived nod was all the answer he received, before stepping forward, his eyes dark locked with JJ's light blue's, "Remember Jennifer," he began using her first name on purpose, "that case four years ago, the woman she didn't make it."

JJ blinked knowing what he was telling her, remembering the case in a different light a better one. The woman had actually been in a situation a bit like this. Taking what she knew Hotch was trying to tell her, she readied herself for the moment to come.

"What the hell is going on in there," frustration clearly ringing in Morgan's deep voice.

"I may have found something guy's," Penelope said, short fingers flying over the key board.

"Don't just keep it to your self baby girl share it with the class," Morgan stated leaning down over her shoulder.

"The computer, it's not the trigger for that matter there may not even be a bomb," she answered keeping her voice level.

"What do you mean, Pen?" Kristine asked, eyes still trained on the surveillance videos trying to catch any sight of the team, her nerves running ramped.

"Garcia," came a deep male voice over her head set.

"Detective Monroe how can I help you," Penelope answered, keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

"Bomb squad's in place, sweeping the building now."

"Avoid the fourth floor with all cost," she advised.

"Copy that," he answered and the line went blank.

She kept working pulling information from the computer link, traipsing around the bugs set up, avoiding the triggers. The work was tricky at best of times, but right now even harder knowing that lives, her families' lives rested in her hands. Sweat began running rivulets down her back, her palms and fingers grew slipper. She took a deep breath steadying her heart beat, one wrong move could mean the end.

"Pen," Kristine called to her turning eyes towards the blonde.

"Just," she paused, "just give me a sec kitten I think, yea, he's bluffing." Tapping the small rubber button she spoke, "Hotch he's bluffin' about the bomb, he's trying to distract us. That being said, the local Leo's are sweeping the building, avoiding your floor."

Hotch couldn't answer, couldn't tip Foyet off at the stage, slowly he nodded his head, eyes still locked with JJ watching her blink back at him. He took another slow step forward watching JJ raise her left leg to kick back, slamming the heel of her shoe into Foyet's knee cap, the knife slipping away just a fraction, arms loosen around her waist. She took that second and lunged forward as Hotch took those last three large steps forward colliding with Foyet's hard body sending them both sprawling out the door and in to the hallway.

Rossi was at JJ's side checking over her neck, but she pushed him aside getting to her feet, "I'm fine Dave," she stated though her own hand traced a path over the skin of her neck.

"You need to be…" Rossi started but the sounds of a fight pulled his attention away.

Immediately, Foyet lashed out striking Hotch in the back with both fists balled up together making the younger man loosen his hold. Stumbling back a few steps, to regain his footing, but not for long, as Foyet charged him again like a bull enraged, slamming him back into the wall knocking the breath from his lungs.

The team plus Jacob came rushing out guns trained on the two men currently locked in a battle of wills.

"Any body got a shot?" Rossi asked

"None," Jacob stated from off to the left.

"Me neither," Emily shouted.

Hotch surged forward landing a right hook to Foyet's jaw hearing the slight crush of bone hoping it had broken. He didn't stop with the on slot punch after punch pushing him back against the wall. Fury at Haley's lose, at having be pushed into the witness protection program, a rage like he never felt before filling his body as each punch and kick connected with the older mans body.

"Let it out Aaron, but remember it was all your fault," Foyet sneered ducking his shot to the face.

"Just give it up Foyet you can't win this time," Hotch countered, grabbing the hand launched at his own face.

"Near," he spat furiously launch another vicious attack being able to land another hit to Hotch's right eye. Foyet kicked out slamming his foot into his left calf, sending Hotch to his knees, but wasn't prepared for the body hugging slam Hotch dealt once again sending him backward. They both fell to the ground rolling around like animals in the dirt kicking and punching neither gaining the up hand. Until rearing back onto his knees fist shooting out and connecting with his cheek. Foyet fell backward out cold, or, so Hotch thought has he wearily drew to his feet slowly one knee bent.

Foyet saw his moment and reached out for the knife he'd dropped, grasping the thin sharp blade in his hand ready to throw, but never getting the chance. For out of the corner of his eye, Hotch saw the movement, and reached for the gun at his ankle firing off a quick shot, bullet impacting his chest sharply, going cleanly through his heart.

Dropping the gun from his limp hand he heard Penelope and Kristine's anxious voice in his ear.

"What happened, someone please, we heard a shot," Penelope said fear gripping heart, and she clutched Morgan's hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone's fine Garcia," Rossi answered finally coming to help Aaron to his feet.

"Oh thank God," she breathed tears flowing down her cheek. She turned to look at Kristine, who just stared strait forward, eyes barely blinking, at the video screen. "Kris," Penelope called out wiping her cheek.

Turning towards her, Kristine tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed as tears clouded her eyes, "I'm fine Pen."

Penelope nodded finally loosening her hold on Morgan's hand, turning to face him next. "It's over," she breathed eyes searching deep browns.

"Yea," he responded softly missing the warm hand that had held his, "that it is," and he walked away not sure why, but he needed a minute to himself.

The case and Foyet were done for, now came the hard part saying good bye to the woman he loved. He didn't want to, he didn't think he could, but would she give him the chance to talk. Would she tell him why she left in the first place. He knew from JJ about that night she'd came to him, but he wanted, needed to hear those words from her lips. Not knowing why had and still haunted him. He needed closure, but what he needed most was her.

End note: short I know, but the next part will answer a few questions well I hope it does.


	30. Chapter 29

A.N: getting very close here now only one left I do so hope you like and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimed: I own nothing.

Chapter twenty nine

"Anything broken?" Rossi asked, putting one hand under his arm helping him stand on wobbly legs, clutching his ribs.

"Nothing's few days rest won't cure," he tossed back easing himself up ward slowly taking a shallow breath's feeling pain radiate out ward over his body.

"All clear?" came Monroe's questioning voice having heard the gun shot from below, his gun aimed forward, but lowered when he saw Foyet's body on the floor.

"Hotch you should get checked out just in case," Jacob stated coming to stand next to the younger man seeing the tale tell signs of pain in his dark brown eyes.

A slight grimace sliced across his brow, but he shook his head negatively and started for the stairs under his own power.

Emily watched him go, wanting nothing more then to rush forward and embrace him, wrap him in her arms and take away the sadness, pain and anger she saw flash across his eyes when he shot Foyet. He'd pushed everything to the back of his mind, Haley's death, having to go into witness protection, everything from his past life that would start again, but only if he wanted it. Forgoing her duty for once in her life, Emily worked on emotion and followed after Hotch.

Quickly taking each step a growing need filled her body. Coming to a halt at the bottom, watching Aaron grip the edge of the entryway tightly knuckles turning white with the effort. "Aaron?"

He turned towards her voice, eyes bright with unshed emotions, "I'm fine Em."

"I doubt that one," she retorted stepping forward hastily bracing him with an arm around his waist as he staggered backward. "You need a hospital Aaron," she stated matter of fact.

"Wind knocked out of me is all Em," he returned, but knew she was right. He could feel the pressure from walking down four flights of stairs, however stubborn pride had kept him walking.

She snorted waving for the EMT's who materialized by Hotch's side in no time. Grabbing him under the arms, helping him sit on the stretcher, while another, female EMT pulled a light pen from her top pocket flashing it between his dark eyes watching the pupils dilate. The man to his right pulled a blood pressure cuff from the bag daggling at his hip.

"What happened?" the female asked, her voice soft and melodious.

Hotch all, but glared over at Emily as he answered, "Just a fight, I'm…" he winced when the brown hared EMT put pressure against his ribs.

Both women looked at each, "Stubborn," as Emily looked back at Hotch, "Just a fight hell Aaron you could've broken something. Stop being so damn proud and let someone tend to you."

He went to protest, but was damn near forced to lay back into the uncomfortable cloth covered plastic mattress. If there was one thing Aaron Hotchner hated more, was being looked after. He'd never had that in childhood granted his mother had tried, but things as well as life never went as they should.

Twenty minutes later he was being packed up into an ambulance heading for the hospital possible broken ribs, Emily climbed in back to keep him company and a familiar face.

Back up stairs, the ME finished bagging up Foyet's body, turned towards Rossi, "Any special stipulations?"

"None," he answered sharply not caring in the lease bit what would happen. He glanced around the hallway, backwards towards the open door of the apartment where he caught sight of JJ sitting down in the leather couch head in hands. "Jen," he called tentatively not wanting to startle her.

"I'm fine Dave," came her reply through crossed fingers.

"Then why are you shaking Bella?" he asked coming to sit beside her. She didn't raise her head, lost in her own thoughts for a second, before feeling the warm palm close over her shoulder, pulling her into his equally warm embrace. "It's over now Jen finally over."

She nodded mutely tears gathering in her eyes as she pressed her face into his chest willing the tears to stay away. She didn't want to appear weak not now or ever. "We did it," she softly responded taking a deep cleansing breath.

He held her closer, not caring that Reid still walked around the apartment helping the CSI's collect the computer, and finger prints that they should be working, but right now all he cared about was her sanity. "That we did," he breathed into her ear, feeling the soft shiver.

"We should go Penelope, Kristine and Morgan are waiting on us," she stated pulling away just a fraction.

He nodded and helped her stand keeping his arms around her waist as he did so.

"You did amazingly well, being held hostage," Dave praised gently.

"I was working on instinct really, especially after what Hotch said. I knew kinda what he was planning after that."

"Still," he turned her to face him once again, "you were brave in the face of such danger."

"Part of the job," she answered her blue eyes softening.

He nudged her under the chin, dark eyes serious, "Not always, love, just some of the time," then motioning for her to take the lead.

Back at the BAU, Penelope sat eyes locked on the entrance to her old office, were Derek just walked out. In that brief second she missed his presence deeply.

"Pen," Kristine asked tentatively having seen the short exchange between the pair, granted it hadn't been in words, but the looks that they traded, Kristine knew something big would go down before long.

"Yea sweetie," Penelope answered, turning to look at the auburn hared woman.

"Garcia," came a male voice, as he stepped inside the room.

"I'll just leave," Kristine stated, rising hastily from her chair, giving Penelope an apologetic look, then tipping her head towards the man, "Director Davies."

"What can I do for you sir?" Penelope asked trying to calm her racing heart.

"Come back to work for me Garcia," he answered solemnly, standing at six foot, with graying blonde hair, piercing green eyes, dressed impeccably in a black suit and white crisp button down shirt.

"Sir," she began but he held up a hand.

"Paper work and red tape can be cut through Penelope," he said, watching her closely, "we need you here."

"Kristine is a fantastic hacker sir, she's…"

"And doing a superb job, but I don't want my prized pick to get away a second time. I know you weren't recruited the same way, but this time I want you to come back and work of us, for the bureau. No strings attached, no threat of being thrown in jail if you don't want to. Take sometime think it over."

Penelope nodded and watched with weary eyes as Director Davies left the office. She turned back to the computers that were once hers. Could she come back? Did she even want to come back? True she'd grown to love New York, the friends she made, the apartment that felt kinda like home. But then it wasn't the same either, she had family here, a real place to call home. She just didn't think to wish for that brass ring.

"I hope you considered staying Penelope," Derek stated from the doorway his deep voice drawn with sincerity. He'd known the director had came to see her, had watched him leave.

"Why?" the word was out before she could stop her self as she turned to face him.

"Why did you leave?" he countered, leaning back against the jam, arms crossed over his muscularly delicious chest.

She rolled back around not being able to bare the intensity of his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me," he stated anger flaring briefly in his dark full of emotion eyes.

"Why?" she asked again cursing her stupidly for weakness.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Cause I need to know. I've waited two year Penelope, two long hard years, of wondering what the hell I did to make you up and leave us, me like that."

"Is it always about you?" she sneered, not able to give voice to anything else but anger. She didn't turn to face him, the coward in her kept her turned away.

"Then why? Why did you leave like some thief in the night, never a phone call or letter? I got nothing after six years of friendship but a cold heartless goodbye."

"I left," she paused feeling him near her, bracing her heart for his touch, silently weeping inside for the loss of him.

Resting his large hands on her shoulders he turned the chair she was in slowly giving her time to stop him if this was something she didn't want. When her face came around, his eyes drinking in the sight of her tear stained cheeks, bright emotional eyes, filling with pain and longing, "Tell me baby girl," he begged, dark eyes beseeching her to answer him.

She shook her head, blonde hair flying around her face. She stood, so quickly Derek had to take a step back before she collided with his body. She only paused a few seconds to grab her purse, before turning back to him, "I can't Derek, I… I just can't."

He reached out to grab a hold of her right arm pulling her back towards him, "Can't or won't," he demanded fire lighting his deep chocolate eyes.

She tried without luck to pull free from his grasp, giving in she answered, "Both, besides you don't need to know the answer, don't deserve to know if you hadn't read it all ready yourself. Seeing as your askin' now, makes me think you haven't. Just drop it Morgan. Us," she waved her free left hand between them, "has been over for a long time, longer than before I left. Now," she cleared her throat dispelling the tears that threaten to clog her voice, "let me go."

Her words momentarily stunned him, his hold lessening as she slipped free from his grasp and ran for the door. He watched her go, replaying everything that she said over and over in his mind as he slowly made his own way back into the bullpen. He unconsciously scanned the large room spotting her, back turned towards him and he started for her.

"Morgan," Reid stated watching Penelope flinch slightly, puzzlement entering his coffee colored eyes, "we're going to see Hotch, you comin'?"

"Uh no not at this time kid," Morgan answered slipping in the affectionate term he hadn't used in a long time. Receiving a raised eyebrow from Rossi, a gapping look from Reid, shock from Kristine, and surprisingly enough a smile from JJ. "I have some _paperwork_," he emphasized the work heavily, "to read over, give Hotch my regards and let him know that I'll see him later."

"At _our_ diner?" JJ asked hopeful.

"We'll see Jayje," he responded taking off for his office.

"What's the look for Dave?" JJ asked, glancing his way.

"I do believe we're seeing a changed man," he answered, "took him long enough," his words and eyes directed strait at Penelope.

Closing the door behind him, Derek sat heavily in his black leather chair, letting out a deep sigh. Slowly, with shaking hands he reached for the top draw, pulling the metal handle revealing the letter, his name neatly written by her hand.

Taking a deep breath, unsealing the glue that held the paper confined and finally pulling the two sheets free.

_My sweet handsome Derek _

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting our friendship be swept under the rug as if it didn't matter, I'm sorry for ever staying with Kevin. I'm sorry for pushing you away when I needed you more than I ever needed anyone in my life. But most of all I'm sorry for leaving you and not saying what was in my heart. _

_ In truth I have no heart, it belongs and always will belong to you, terrible of me to say now, as I walk away once more from your life, for good this time. If anything this brief return has taught me that I never stopped loving you. But loving you and getting to be loved by you are two totally different things. I know you'd never see me as anything more than a friend, a best friend. One who betrayed your trust and just left. One that never gave you the answers you look for even now. _

_ So here's your answer. I left because I couldn't take seeing you with other women, because I foolishly thought you'd one day open your eyes and see what was right in front of you all this time. I came to you that night cause I had, had enough of Kevin, I wanted to tell you then that I love you that no matter what you were the one man I could never get out of my system. And when I came to tell you those very words, you weren't alone. A beautiful woman kept you company instead of me. I knew right then that I'd never be able to compare to someone like her, I mean look at me, I've got to much weight, my breasts are to large, my hips to wide, my mouth to big and loud. Someone not for you, so very wrong for you all together. _

_ However, I did have other reasons, work mostly, almost loosing Reid scared the hell out of me. Almost loosing you to a bullet, Henry in danger at the same time as Reid. It was all getting to much to bear. Weakling I know. I've never had the stomach for your kind of work or mine just looking at those pictures hearing the voices and images. To riffle through people's lives to profile them it's not who I am. I needed to see the good in people, but all I could see was darkness. And so I left._

_ And here I sit beside your hospital bed, wishing for you to wake up and talk to me, to look at me with those big chocolate eyes of yours filled with love. But that will never happen. You risked your left this afternoon saving Kris and getting a bullet for your trouble. I can't fault you for that I wouldn't have wanted Kris dead. By that very same token I don't want you dead either, so please be careful from now on. My heart couldn't and wouldn't take the strain of loosing you for good. _

_ With my peace said, I close this letter to you Hot stuff. Wear the watch as a remembrance of my love, just please don't come for me. It's not meant to be regardless of how much I love you. Live your life Derek Morgan, have a family and a wife. You will always be in my heart. Good bye my love… _

_ Your baby girl _

_ Penelope. _

He stared at the piece of paper for what felt like an eternity, before his brain kicked in, his heart kicking him in the ass to get up and race after her and he did just that.

End note: the next chapter is it for this one. I hoped you like.


	31. Chapter 30

A.N: alright everyone we've come to the end, the last chapter. I want to take this time to thank both Kathy and Love for Pen and Derek for sticking with me through all the ups and downs. I hope the last chapter doesn't disappoint, but just so you know its not the end of the trilogy that my dear reads is just getting started, so I do hope you all come back for that. Once again I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed, alerted and added to favorites through the whole of this story and now on with the show.

Disclaimed: I own nothing. The song I'm using is Lifehouse's "Broken"

Chapter thirty

"You think she's stay?" JJ asked quietly in the silent cab of Rossi's SUV.

A deep sigh left his parted lips, "I don't know Bella, I really don't. It's up to her, but," he paused running a quick hand through his dark brown hair, while sitting at the light.

From the back Reid said, "She's leaving that why's she asked Kristine to take her alone."

"How can you be so sure kid?" Rossi tossed back, pressing the gas.

"Her body language mostly, she was uncomfortable when Morgan walked up and even more, so when he mentioned paperwork."

"But she wouldn't just up and leave?" she asked, a touch of panic in her voice.

"She did it before," David reasoned keeping his eyes on the road.

In the dark blue Ford Fusion behind them, Kristen kept her eyes on the ass end of Rossi's SUV, only glancing back and to the side every one in a while.

"So how long you stayin'?" she asked softly the cool air conditioning blowing in her face.

Penelope stayed quiet eyes taking in the scenery out her window. Her mind confused, her heart in turmoil. She kept asking herself if she wanted to stay, if she could stay. He'd said he wanted her to, but did he need her to. Did he love her at all? Of course that was the ten million dollar question, she wasn't sure there'd ever be an answer to.

"Penelope," Kristine quietly asked.

"I'm not Kris," she responded a tremor of sadness in her voice.

"Why?"

Taking a deep reassuring breath, "Cause I don't belong anymore honey bun."

"Bullshit!" Kristine stated vehemently pulling to a stop at the red light, turning to the blonde anger in her deep cocoa colored eyes.

"I don't sugar my time here, with this team has past, it's your turn."

"You're runnin' away from Morgan, from your fears. You never did before why did you even start now?"

"I have a life in New York Kris, one that I just can't leave," she answered but there was no true truth ringing in her statement.

At a stand point with her Kristine didn't know what else to say, "Fine you go ahead and tuck your tail between your legs and go back to New York. Leave this family that needs you just as much as you need it."

"Please," Penelope began eyes filling with unshed tears.

"No Pen I'm serious we need you, we love you. I very wise man told me this morning that family isn't by blood but by the bond that we've formed. Don't leave us because you're scared, just please give it some thought."

The rest of their drive to the hospital was quiet neither wanting to give voice to what they were thinking.

"Aaron Hotchner," Rossi stated to the nurse on duty, behind the front desk.

"One moment sir," the brunette behind the white well used counter answered fingers slowly typing in the name waiting for the information to pull up. "He's being checked over as we speak. If you can just wait, have a seat and we'll call you."

Rossi nodded and walked away back to the waiting good standing clustered together. "We wait," he answered the question in their eyes.

Half an hour later Hotch and Prentiss came walking out, well Hotch more of less leaned on Emily for support as she guided him towards the waiting contingency.

"You look like shit Aaron," David commented a grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks Dave you don't look, so cute yourself," he returned glancing quickly over the small group seeing one missing.

"He'll catch up, Hotch," came Reid's voice to the question in his eyes, "something about paperwork."

"Then let's get the hell outta here," he fired back, ready to leave, "I've got a little boy to go see."

"Jacob's bringing him, we're meeting at the diner," JJ tossed in knowing that he'd want to see his son after everything that had happened.

Hotch nodded unwrapping himself from Emily's grasp to stand on his own two legs, demeanor growing solemn, "Thank you," he simply stated before starting off for the exit.

Once outside in the warm evening air, Penelope caught up first, "Hotch," she tentatively said, waiting for him to stop.

But he all ready knew, had seen the look in her deep saddened honey eyes, "Must you leave?"

"Yes," she answered simply stepping in front of him.

"I have no way to stop you just like last time and I'm sure the whole team would try as well, but if your sure about this one Pen," he watched her nod, "then all I can say is that I'll miss you same as last time. At the very lease through come and have a meal before you go."

She gulped back her tears, and nodded, "For you I will."

He reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be a strange now that I'm back I expect regular visits from you."

"I'll try," she answered a slight watery smile gracing her lips.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

Instead of rushing to the hospital Morgan took off towards his apartment. Pulling up to the curb, jumping out, taking the steps two at a time, hoping he wouldn't be to late that fate hadn't dealt him a bad card this time. Swiftly he unlocked his black wooden door, rushed into towards the box still sitting in the heap he'd thrown it in, grabbing up the letters, moving on to his desk for the final piece, before leaving locking up and rushing back down those same steps.

He drove like the devil was on his back, trying to obey the traffic laws wishing he could run the lights and sirens, so people would get out of his way faster, so he could get to her faster. He never through he'd actually go after her that he'd be the one wanting to hold on, but now with the prospect of her walking back out of his life he didn't care. Didn't care that she was the one who left him without any kind of explanation, that he still hurt deep down in a place he figured was buried for all time. All he knew was that he loved her and couldn't let her go a second time.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
_

Heart pounding in his ears, Derek jumped from his truck, running as fast as his legs would carry him, towards the diner entrance having spotted the black Suburban and Kristine Fusion. Forcefully he pushed the glass doors open stepping to the cool air, eyes searching for the one thing he wanted more than life it's self. Spotting them sitting in the back booth he rushed over, eyes franticly searching for her face and coming up short.

"Where is she?" he demanded hastily, breathing coming out in heavy pants.

Eight pair of eyes looked away from him, nothing wanting to give him to bad news. Only the sad eyes of Jack looked at him.

"Damn it guy's where did she go?" he growled voice low and threatening.

"The train station Derek," JJ answered solemnly, "we tried to stop her, but she wouldn't hear of it."

And neither did he, as he turned to rush back out the way he'd come. Hope dieing within his chest with each passing second he knew she was once again leaving him without saying good bye.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life  
_

He'd tried everything to keep her out of his heart, told himself she'd never love him like that. She'd think only of him as a friend, a big over protective brother who kept the bad memories from surfacing. But he'd wanted more, he wanted, no he needed her in every way he could possibly think and feel. She had been and would always be his world, a world that he'd let slip away all those years ago when he didn't fight for her, didn't go after the most prized and cherished possession he'd even held in his arms, besides his own sisters and mother.

Not this time through, he'd go to the ends of the earth for her. Travel through hell to have her back at his side for good this time. Grained he'd had a broken heart, but with her he'd found meaning in life and he wanted that again, couldn't live without it. The last two years proved that to him. She was his life the very breath he needed. To his own ears, it sounded stupid, foolish and even a bit overly dramatic, but that was how he felt.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is the healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
_

Tires screeched as he pressed the brake, almost slamming into the car in front of him. He heard the honks, the drives on either side of him flipping him off, but none of that mattered, while he turned the wheel to pass the stopped one in front of him, racing once again through the streets not knowing how far ahead she had on him.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, he pulled the truck into a parking spot, jumping out and racing once more, through the front doors of the train station eyes searching for the one woman he couldn't live without. He knew it was a needle in a hay stack that she could very well all ready be on a train heading back to New York, but he didn't want to think about that right now, instead he focused his mind on finding her.

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be ok  
_

Catching a glimpse of blonde hair, Derek dashed forward around other people waiting for the trains to run, for loved ones to come home.

"Penelope," he shouted loudly hoping she'd hear, watching as the blonde in front of him pause and turn.

"Derek," she breathed, but he could only read her lips.

Taking a few quick steps forward he was in front of her, "Please don't leave."

"I have to."

"No you don't baby girl."

"Morgan please," she begged, silent tears sliding down her pale cool cheeks.

Slowly he reached up, placing his good hand against her cool cheek brushing away the tears, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder, "Don't leave me again Penelope."

"I have nothing here."

"You have me."

She shook her head, "I never had you."

"You always had me woman that never changed, even as angry and hurt as I was at you, you still had me."

"I don't deserve it," she stated simply taking a step back away from the warmth.

"Yes you do."

"Please don't," she begged again.

"Tell me why I shouldn't?"

"I told you Derek, I'm not what you need."

"Bullshit woman, totally and utterly bullshit, you don't know what I need."

"Yes I do."

"Then tell me," he demanded anger sparking in his deep chocolate eyes.

Neither aware of the crowd that gathered around them.

"Someone that doesn't run at a second's notice that stays and fights for what she wants, a woman who's just a beautiful as you are handsome, tall and skinny, not fat and lumpy someone who'd look good on your arm," she took a deep breath trying to stop her rapidly beating heart.

"Your wrong baby girl," he shouted, stocking forward grabbing her around the waist with his right arm, pulling her flush against his hard body. "What I _need_ are you," he softly stated, against her ear.

"Derek," she weakly breathed wanting nothing more than to pull away, but didn't want to hurt him, "let me go."

"I can't do that Goddess," he replied, pulling back a fraction, the letters in his left hand that was pressed between them in a sling, brushed again her, "these," he indicated with a downward tip of his head, "are for you. I never had an address to mail them to." She looked down seeing, counting the five envelopes that he clutched. "Take them Pen and know what I felt when you left me."

Slowly she took the letters from his grasp, then took a seat in the hard plastic chair opening the first, eyes scanning, reading each word with great care as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Upon reaching the last one, her vision blurred by the moisture, she tried to read, to understand the man that sat next to her.

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
_

Dark honey colored eyes looked up, sadness and regret filling the orbs, "I'm sorry Derek."

"Don't be," he returned cupping her cheek in his palm.

"I will forever be sorry for leaving you the way I did."

"Apology accepted," he answered, wanting to give in and kiss her, but held back.

She shook her head, "Please don't accept it so readily Derek I hurt you, I don't deserve it."

"I'll tell you what you deserve Penelope Garcia," he stated making her head snap up.

"And what's that?" she answered almost scared to hear the answer.

"Me," he replies, lowering his lips to hers and claiming what he had wanted for so long.

The kiss was tentative at best, just a slow gentle caress of mouths before Penelope pulled away, regret washing through her eyes. "Are you sure you'd even want me handsome?"

"Hell's yes woman, even if I have to work for it."

She laughed despite the situation, "I'll be the one working for it Derek. These letters," she lifted her hand, "paint the picture for me clearly. I broke your trust in me, in us and I will spend my life rebuilding that piece by piece. But first I have to return to New York."

"Now?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll call Mac, tell him I'm taking a few days."

"Good, cause we have some talkin' to do hardhead."

"Boy don't I know it," she answered smiling for the first time in a long time her heart feeling free and lighten.

Times of trouble would always follow them no matter what but together they could get through anything, knowing that they were needed.

_The End or just the beginning _

End note: ok so did you like it? I was going to end it on a much different note really, but then there is still the second part to this epic that I didn't know I had in me. Which will come soon I promise but I have three other stories that need updating so they will come first for a time, but never fear the Ed trilogy will be back, there is more story to tell after all, if you want it. Cheers everyone.


End file.
